My Wife Is a Mafia
by Kim Selena
Summary: Tidak ada senjata dan darah yg tertumpah sia-sia. Yg ada hnya keluarga dan cinta yang mendominasi hidup mereka. Yunjae yg kembali mengulang kehidupan rumah tangga . Changkyu yg baru menginjak kehidupan baru dalam ikatan suami istri, serta Junsu dan Kibum yg baru akan memulai kisah cinta mereka. Walau hdup mereka takkan selamnya mulus. setidaknya cinta mereka tetap tulus. End.Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle_** : **My wife is a mafia**

**_Author_ **: Selena Kim

**_Cast_:**

Kim Jaejoong **a.k.a** Mrs Jung **a.k.a** Hero

Jung Yunho **a.k.a ** Mr Jung **a.k.a** U-Know

**_Support Cast:_**

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Dong Hae

Lee dong wook

**_Genre_**: Crime, Romance

**_Pairing_**:

Yunjae (yang lain masih dipikirkan 8P )

**Disclaimer**: Semua Cast di ff ini **bukan punya saya**. Tapi, cerita, alur-nya asli **punya saya**.

**_WARNING!_**

OOC, AU, BL, YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, GAJE sangat, alur ancur, konflik ancur, cerita ancur (Loh, apa yg mau di baca lagi_?)._ yang gak suka YAOI jangan baca atau singkatnya **DLDR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**_A/N_**: Uwaa mian. . padahal masih ada utang ff Yunjae Flower and the beast, tapi selena udah ngeluarin ff baru. Hiks Mian! Habis, pegen banget publish ff yang ni. Nggak bisa nahan, udah gatel ni tangan, walopun ni cerita juga ancur banget, maklum masih tahap belajar sedikit demi sedikit readers.

* * *

chapter 1

"_Good morning honey!_" sapa Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, kemudian duduk di kursi.

"_Morning_!" balas Jaejoong,

"Apa menu sarapan kita pagi ini?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka koran lalu membacanya.

"_french toast_" Jaejoong menaruh sepiring french toast dan segelas kopi didekat Yunho.

"_French toast? again?_" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca. Yunho tau kalau Jaejoong itu sangat pandai dalam hal masak, tapi untuk beberapa hari ini istrinya suka sekali membuat French toast untuk sarapan. bukannya french toast buatan Jaejoong tidak enak, tapi apakah salah jika Yunho ingin sedikit perubahan dalam menu sarapan mereka pagi ini?

"Wae? tidak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong balik kemudian ikut duduk dimeja makan sebrang Yunho.

"Yeah, aku tidak suka! aku bosan. apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Ani, makan saja, kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa buang itu!" Jawab Jaejoong santai lalu mencomot rotinya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong frustasi, namun Jaejoong tidak menganggapnya dan terus memakan sarapannya. akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan memakan french toastnya.

...

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Yunho saat memasuki kamar mereka dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang bersiap-siap didepan cermin.

"Hmm... aku harus melihat seorang klien yang mengeluh desain yang kuberikan kemarin tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya lalu merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat bersama saja" tawar Yunho, karena memang ia juga akan pergi kekantor.

"Ani. aku bawa mobil sendiri" jawab Jaejoong sambil berbalik menghadap Yunho dan membenarkan dasi sang suami. "Ingat, makan malam di rumah" ucap Jaejoong memandang mata musang suaminya.

padahal walaupun tidak diingatkan Yunho akan tetap makan malam dirumah, karena Jaejoong tidak suka jika Yunho makan malam diluar. karena bagi Jaejoong malam adalah waktu untuk mereka berdua setelah siangnya mereka sibuk berkerja

"Hemm.. aku tahu!" Jawab Yunho. kemudian Jaejoong mencium bibir sang suami cukup lama, sedikit melumat lalu  
segera dilepas. Jaejoong takut jika terlalu lama mencium bibir suaminya bisa membuat suaminya meningkatkan kegiatan mereka ketahap yang lebih tinggi. karena ia masih ingin berkerja hari ini.

setelah melakukan kegiatan mereka dipagi hari Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera pergi menuju kantor mereka masing-masing, hingga mlam mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

_YUNHO POV_

Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku berumur 28 tahun. Aku adalah suami dari seorang namja bernama Jung Jaejoong yang sudah resmi menjadi istriku sejak 3 tahun lalu...eh 3 atau ... (Jung Jaejoong scream : 4 tahun kurang 1 minggu PABOO!)

Arraseo araseo. sejak 4 tahun kurang 1 minggu lalu (gemetaran karena Jaejoong ngancungin pistol ke arah Yunho)

kalian bingung kenapa aku memperistri seorang laki-laki? eeii.. kalian tahu kan ini fic YAOI, jadi wajar saja kan? (wakaka)

ehem..ehem oke back to the story!

Jaejoong dan aku adalah sepasang suami istri biasa dengan perkawinan yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun seperti pasangan yang lainnya, tentu saja ada sisi lain kehidupan kami yang tetap kami simpan sebagai hal pribadi.

sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja jika ada sebuah rahasia dalam hubungan kami, hanya tergantung seberapa besar kadar 'Kerahasian' yang disembunyikan.

seperti halnya aku yang tidak mengatakan dengan Jujur kepada istriku tentang pekerjaanku sebagai Agen rahasia yang menangani semua bentuk kejahatan yang mengancam keamanan Nasional. aku berkerja di badan intelegence pusat keamanan Korea. namanya juga Agen Rahasia, jadi wajar saja jika aku menyembunyikan hal itu dari istriku #Ngarang :'). dan aku mengatakan pada istriku bahwa aku berkerja sebagai pengacara di pengadilan negri Seoul.

sedangkan istriku, Jung Jaejoong berkerja sebagai arsitek di sebuah perusahaan material terbesar di Seoul. aku sebenarnya ingin melarangnya untuk berkerja dan menginginkannya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa yang hanya mengurus suaminya dan fokus untuk memikirkan soal anak.

namun sayang sekali istriku bukan tipe seperti itu. ia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, egois, dingin, sensitif dan selalu mengerjakan sesuatu sesuai kehendaknya sendiri. tapi, walaupun begitu aku sangat mencintainya. selain wajahnya yang cantiik untuk ukuran seorang namja, aku juga suka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tidak gampang ditebak hingga membuatnya seperti sesuatu yang misterius untuk ku. seperti kode yang harus kupecahkan, itulah Jung Jaejoong.

suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi pada rumah tangga kami yang membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan. Apa kalian bilang? aku selingkuh? WTH, untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? i mean, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang sempurna yang kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan seorang yeoja sekalipun. aku sudah sangat puas dengan apa yang kumiliki sekarang. (Jaejoong terharu)

ini bukan masalah tentang perselingkuhan atau semacamnya. tapi masalah ini lebih gawat dari itu. dan inilah kisah kami...

_YUNHO POV END_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah dapat informasinya" Tanya U-Know kepada anak buahnya pada pembukaan rapat siang itu setelah keempat anak buahnya berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Untuk sementara hanya ini yang dapat kami kumpulkan" anak buah U-Know bernama Lee DongHae menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada U-Know. U-Know membaca Dokumen itu dengan seksama lalu menatap tajam pada Lee Donghae.

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan dalam informasi yang kalian dapat? Apa hanya sebatas ini kemampuan kalian? Kenapa sekedar mendapat gambar wajahnya saja kalian tidak bisa, HUH?!" bentak U-Know. Ia membanting dokumen itu di atas meja dengan kasar. Sedangkan 4 anak buah yang ada di depanya hanya menunduk.

"Sudah 6 bulan ku beri kalian waktu untuk menyelidiki laki-laki ini, DAN INFORMASI YANG KALIAN DAPAT HANYA SEBATAS ASAL USUL DAN BARANG YANG MEREKA PERJUAL BELIKAN?!" Bentak U-Know lagi, dengan nyalang ia menatap anak buahnya satu persatu.

"APA KALIAN BISU?!" Marah Yunho, saat ia merasa anak buahnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I..itu k-kami sudah berapa kali mencoba mengirim anak buah kita untuk memata-matai mafia itu, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka kembali dengan selamat. Mereka selalu tertangkap dan terbunuh dengan sadis. Penjagaan mereka begitu ketat, dan mereka pintar sekali menyamar. Hingga kami kesulitan untuk melacaknya," ujar salah seorang anak buah U-Know yang bernama Choi siwon, yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan kepada ketua mereka yang terkesan sangar itu. "Apalagi sepertinya anak-anak buah yang menjadi pengawalnya itu benar-benar ahli dan terlatih. Mereka berkerja sangat rapih"

"Jadi yang ingin kalian katakan padaku kalian tidak sanggup untuk melawan mereka? Jadi apa gunanya pelatihan kalian selama ini? Tak kusangka, orang yang kupilih menjadi anak buahku semuanya PENGECUT!" Lagi-lagi U-Know melempar tatapan super sinis pada keempat anak buahnya yang hanya mematung di tempat.

BRAK!

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Sontak semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Sir!" sambut Yunho seraya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kepala devisi penyelidikan dan anti terror, diikuti dengan keempat anak buah U-Know yang juga membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi benar yang aku dengar U-KNOW-ssi?" Tanya Hangeng sang kepala Devisi penyelidikan dan anti terror dengan nada dingin.

"Sir?"

"Bahwa kau gagal menyelidiki Hero?"

Kini gantian Yunho yang tertunduk. "Bukan begitu sir. Mungkin memang kami kurang sigap. Tapi untuk kedepanya kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menangkapnya"

"Menangkap? Bagaimana kalian bisa menangkapnya sedangkan mendapatkan gambar wajahnya saja kalian tidak bisa?!" Kata Hangeng Sinis dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Kini U-Know tidak bisa menyanggah lagi. Ia sadar, ini benar-benar kesalahanya yang kurang sigap membaca pergerakan musuh. Ia sadar betul jika red dragon bukan penjahat kelas teri yang bisa dianggap main-main . Tapi ia adalah Mafia buronan Internasional yang terkenal berdarah dingin. dengan beberapa anak buah yang terlatih membuat mereka sulit tertangkap. red dragon adalah mafia penghasil dan penyeludup senjata-senjata berbahaya kepada Negara-negara yang sedang berperang. Dengan pabrik underground yang tersebar di beberapa Negara di selalu berpindah-pindah dari satu Negara ke Negara lain untuk menghindari pengejaran polisi, dan tiga tahun belakangan ini, kabarnya Hero anak dari pimpinan red dragon yang berkerja sebagai asasins ternama menetap di Korea dengan penyamaran yang sangat rapi hingga tak terlacak. Oleh karena itu demi membongkar organisasi Red Dragon kami mati-matian berusaha melacak keberadaan Hero dan anak buahnya yang sudah berhasil membunuh para penjabat tinggi Korea.

"Jangan membuat aku kecewa karena telah melimpahkan kasus ini untuk kau tangani. Selama ini kau adalah salah satu agen yang terbaik dan selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Jadi aku minta tetap pertahankan predikat itu. Dan jangan membuatku mencabutmu dari jabatan ini." ancam Hangeng sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan diakhiri bantingan keras dipintu oleh Hangeng.

.

.

_YUNHO POV_

Setelah kepergian Mr Hangeng aku terduduk dikursi. Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku mengusap wajahku lalu beralih memijit pelipisku. Kasus Hero benar-benar membuatku setres belakangan ini, biasanya aku dan anak buahku akan dengan mudah menyelidiki bahkan menangkap penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun. Tapi tidak kali ini, aku dan anak buahku benar-benar dibuat Hero mati kutu. Ia membuat kami merasa benar-benar tidak ada keahlian untuk menghadapinya.

"Damned!" makiku pelan. Otakku serasa iritasi setiap mendengar nama itu. Hero? Lucu bukan. Penjahat biadab itu bergelar 'Pahlawan'. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Apa baginya itu adalah sebuah lelucon?

'Hero' seharusnya yang artinya Pahlawan yang identik dengan sifat penolong kini berbalik untuk sebutan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. cih..benar-benar menggelikkan.

Kalau sudah penat begini rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan memandang wajah istriku yang selalu sukses mengembalikan moodku. Wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, kulit seputih susu, mata bulat dengan warna mata sekelam malam, hidung mancung dan ramping, dan jangan lupakan bibir ranumnya yang semerah buah delima, yang membuatku tidak pernah puas melumat atau sekedar mengecup dan menyesap rasa manisnya. Ah… aku jadi merindukannya.

Ku lirik Jam ditanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.35. aah sudah hampir malam rupanya, aku jadi ingat janji makan malam kami. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku baru sadar jika 4 sosok anak buahku masih berada diruangan ini dengan raut sama lelahnya denganku. Aku tahu tugas ini juga membuat mereka stres. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku membuat ke empat anak buahku menoleh kearahku. Mungkin terkejut karena sebelumnya kami diliputi suasana canggung.

"Baik. Untuk saat ini kita cukupkan sampai disini saja. Kita susun strategi mulai besok. Sekarang pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu" ucapku kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar diiringi desahan nafas lega dari keempat anak buahnya yaitu Yoochun, Siwon, Donghae, dan lee dong wook.

**_Yunho Pov End_**

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa kau pergi sendiri?" Tanya sebuah suara tenor milik seorang namja Tinggi bernama Shim Changmin dengan nada khawatir, saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke base camp mereka dengan membawa sebuah case berwarna hitam dengan isi sebuah senjata sniper di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta kami menemanimu Hyung?" Sahut seorang namja imut bersuara lumba-lumba yang juga menghampiri Jaejoong sambil mengambil alih tas sniper dari tangan Hyungnya itu dan menempatkannya ketempat penyimpanan senjata.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir" cecar Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Dongsaengnya melainkan langsung berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi computer dan berbagai alat canggih, dan langsung menyamankan diri diatasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta bantuan kalian hanya untuk membunuh satu tikus saja? Kalian meremehkan kemampuanku?" ucap Jaejoong enteng sambil melepas sarung tangan kulitnya, topinya lalu kemudian mantel hitamnya.

"Bukan begitu Hyung. Kami Tahu kau hebat. Tapi setidaknya izinkanlah salah satu dari kami menemanimu. Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri karena khawatir?!" sungut Changmin kesal.

"Araseo Araseo.. Mian, lain kali aku akan mengajak kalian. Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Telingaku sakit, dan aku lelah!"

Changmin merengut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa salah ia khawatir pada Hyung semata wayangnya?

"Aku akan ambilkan kau minum hyung!" Ujar Junsu kemudian berlalu kedapur kecil yang terdapat diruangan itu lalu kembali dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Gomawo" balas Jaejoong sambil meminum kopi buatan Junsu, "Oh ya, dimana Kyuhyun dan Kibum?" Tanya Jaejoong saat sadar ia tidak melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu bersama mereka.

"Kyuhyun dengan aktivitas biasanya 'bermain game'. Kibum sedang membeli makanan" Jawab Junsu, dibalas decakkan oleh Jaejoong saat mengetahui kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah. Ia menyesap kembali kopinya menikmati rasa pahit dan manis yang terasa pas dilidahnya.

"Hyung kau tahu, belakangan ini Badan pusat Intelegence Korea sedang memburu kita, jadi ku harap kau bisa berhati-hati. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terobsesi menangkap kita hingga tidak kapok mengirim anak buah mereka walaupun selalu saja berakhir dengan kematian." Cerita Changmin di dukung oleh anggukan dari Junsu.

"kalian benar, kita harus berhati-hati" kata Jaejoong diiringi seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu Hyung? Kau mengerikan!" celetuk Changmin bergidik saat melihat seringaian Jaejoong yang mirip seorang Sycho. #larrrriii… author di amuk masa.

"Anio, aku hanya penasaran. Apakah kali ini mereka berhasil memaksa kita keluar dari Korea?" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong di atas meja, lalu melirik Jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangannya.

"Aku harus pulang, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Yunho pulang" Ujar Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju tas ransel yang tadi Ia tinggalkan di basecamp mereka. Jaejoong mengambil Sweater berwarna putih gading, lalu memakainya menggantikan kemeja hitam yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Hyung!" Panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong yang saat itu telah berada didepan pintu keluar. Jaejoong menoleh pada Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, "Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan hubungan pernikahan kalian? Bisa saja itu berbahaya untuk kita"

Jaejoong tersenyum tenang kearah Changmin. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Jaejoong sebelum berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu.

Changmin memandang pintu tempat Hyungnya keluar tadi dengan tatapan khawatir. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaanya menjadi tidak enak tentang pernikahan Hyungnya dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho. Ia merasa pernikahan itu akan berakibat buruk untuk Hyungnya. Jaejoong memang melarang Changmin, Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk bertemu langsung dengan Yunho. Mereka hanya boleh melihat dari jauh tanpa harus menyapa Jung Yunho dari dekat. Karena Jaejoong mengatakan pada Yunho kalau dia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Bukankah lebih sedikit Yunho tahu tentang dirinya, lebih bagus?

.

.

.

Mobil Audi Yunho memasuki garasi rumah mewahnya yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Ia melihat lambhorgini milik Jaejoong telah terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya, menandakan sang istri sudah berada dirumah. Yunho turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa bunga lili dan boneka gajah ditanganya, ia menekan tombol di dinding untuk menutup garasinya kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya melalui pintu yang ada di garasi yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mearasa seseorang sedang mengendus tengkuknya saat ia sedang sibuk memasak.

"Hmm..! aku merindukanmu" Manja Yunho sambil terus menciumi tengkuk istrinya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit melenguh lalu berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Ini untuk mu!" Yunho menyerahkan oleh-olehnya untuk sang istri. Jaejoong meraih Bunga dengan boneka gajah itu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Thank You honey!" balas Jaejoong lalu meletakan kedua hadiah itu di counter dapur, lalu beralih mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong lebih dekat, mereka saling tersenyum sesaat kemudian langsung melumat bibir masing-masing. Hanya di saat seperti ini istrinya bisa bersikap manis.

Ciuman Yunho beralih ke telinga lalu keleher saat Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. Sesekali Jaejoong mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan suaminya, namun tak berapa lama kemudia suara mendidih membuat Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Yu-yunie..ahh" Panggil Jaejoong ditengah desahannya mencoba mendorong Yunho yang masih asik menyesap lehernya.

"Hmm, wae Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang masih terus menikmati kegiatanya sambil sesekali menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leher Jaejoong dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan dileher putih itu.

"Hen..tii..kan! sup-ku mendidih" Jaejoong mencoba sekali lagi mendorong Yunho dengan Kuat dan akhirnya berhasil, Yunho melepas pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. Suaminya sedikit merengut karena keasikannya telah di ganggu.

"Kau mandilah dulu, sebentar lagi makanan siap. Setelah makan baru kita lanjutkan yang tadi" ujar Jaejoong mengerling nakal. Yunho sumringah mendengarnya, mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi, lalu segera melesat kelantai atas untuk membersihkan diri.

"Dasar beruang mesum!" cibir Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masaknya.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kerjamu hari ini?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong disela makan malam mereka.

"Aku berhasil memenangkan sebuah tender besar hari ini. Dan kau tahu? Aku memperolehnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti!" jawab Jaejoong sumringah.

"Haha.. aku tidak heran lagi. Kau memang hebat sayang!" Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk dengan bangga. (Yunho tidak tahu saja apa yang dimaksud 'Tender Besar' oleh Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Huhh.. cukup melelahkan!" kata Yunho lalu meminum airnya, "Banyak perkara yang harus kutangani. Tapi semua pihak berwenang sepertinya sedang kelabakan menangani kasus pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak terjadi di kalangan penjabat. Namun sayangnya sama sekali belum ditemukan pelakunya"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong pura-pura peduli.

"Hmm.. bahkan tadi sore seorang mentri terbunuh. Aku heran, apakah pembunuh macam itu tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan lagi? Hingga seenaknya jidat mereka mengambil nyawa orang seperti binatang. Apakah hati mereka benar-benar sudah dikuasai iblis? Ah tidak, mereka bukan iblis, bahkan mereka lebih rendah dari iblis sekalipun" Cerocos Yunho tanpa Tahu raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

"Ehem..hemm, aku sudah selesai" Jaejoong sedikit berdehem lalu beranjak berdiri dari meja makan, lalu mengambil piring kotornya dan segera mencucinya.

"Boo, kenapa tidak menungguku?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong menuju tangga.

"Kau makan sendiri saja, aku lelah" balas Jaejoong lalu menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong. Ia segera cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya lalu menyusul Jaejoong ke lantai atas saat mengingat makanan penutup yang di jamjikan Jaejoong tadi.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya yang terlihat gelap gulita.

"Boo, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut. Kemudian ia duduk di lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur dimeja nakas di samping ranjang. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam selimut.

"Boo, mana 'makanan penutupku'?" rengek Yunho.

"Matikan lampunya Yunie. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat"

"Anio..!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama satu bulan!" Ancam Jaejoong tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Arraseo!" Kata Yunho dengan lesu, lalu mematikan lampu dimeja nakas dan ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Ia terpaksa menahan nafsunya kali ini, Yunho tidak ingin memaksakan khendak kepada istrinya jika itu menyebabkan Jaejoong enggan disentuh selama sebulan.

'God apa salahku?" Batin Yunho nelangsa.

**T.B.C**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**(gada yg review ga di lanjut deh...hiks)**

A/N lagi, mian

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak menarik dan ide ceritanya pasaran. soalnya gak tau lagi mo nulis apa.

Oya, kalo ada yang nunggu **(kalau ada ni ya, klo gak ada sih ya…. :') Hiks)** Flower and the beastnya di chap 4 bakal jelas tuh persaingan antara Yunho dengan Changmin, soalny MinJae bakal jadi pasangan yang di akui satu sekolah, akibat ketidakhadiran Yunho di sebuah event. Disini changmin bkal berusaha menarik simpati jae. Dibalik sikap dingin Changmin, ada sosok lembut yg hanya diperlihatkan untuk Jae. Apakah Jae terpengaruh? Bagaimana dengan Yunho? minggu ini update(author numpang promosi) #PLAK digeplak reader :'(


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle_** : **My wife is a mafia**

**_Author_ **: Selena Kim

**_Cast_:**

Kim Jaejoong **a.k.a** Mrs Jung **a.k.a** Hero

Jung Yunho **a.k.a ** Mr Jung **a.k.a** U-Know

**_Support Cast:_**

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi seunghyun

Boa

Yuri

Kangin

**_Genre_**: Crime, Romance

**_Pairing_**:

Yunjae

**Disclaimer**: Semua Cast di ff ini bukan punya saya

WARNING: BL, YAOI, MISS TYPES, alur kecepetan

**A/N: ** mungkin chap ini nggak menarik, tapi ini gambaran penyebab konflik yang akan terjadi di chap selanjutnya.

* * *

DON'T BE A SILENT READER

**thanks for review from**

Chidorasen, Nara Yuuki, irengiovanny, CassieCiel, blackwave, Nanadd, kiki, ANEmone, yangpentingreview, Doki doki, Kai, Rara, Jejung love, just reader, Mako 47117

pertanyaan saya rangkum saja ya^^

Kemarin lupa di tulis ya? Ni ff benar terinspirasi dari Mr and Mrs Smith. soalnya selena suka banget ma tuh filem. ada beberapa adegan yang selena ambil dari filem itu. adegan Yunjae musuhan sih memang ada. ntar juga ada agst dibagian akhir. saya akan buat ending yang beribet pokoknya (?)^^

.

.

chapter 2

"Ngh..emh..emmfh.." desahan Jaejoong keluar dari bibirnya yang tengah dilumat Yunho dengan rakus. Tangan Yunho berpencar kesegalah arah mencoba mengelus tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah naked diatasnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menurun naikan pinggulnya, menggesekkan juniornya pada junior Yunho yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celananya karena memang pakaian Yunho masih lengkap ditubuhnya.

Yunho melepas ciumannya dari bibir Jaejoong dan mendesah tidak karuan akibat perlakuan Jaejoong pada kejantanannya, "Ngh.. kau makin nakal aah Boo" desah Yunho keenakan, dibalas seringaian nakal oleh Jaejoong.

Sebelumnya Saat bangun pagi itu Yunho merasa terkejut dengan Jaejoong yang sudah berada di atasnya menciumi bibirnya agresif. Padahal jelas-jelas semalam Jaejoong menolak untuk disentuh. Ahh istrinya memang susah sekali ditebak, dan Yunho suka itu. Yunho yang merasa terpancing atas kelakuan istrinya itu pun langsung ikut mengambil alih permainan. Melupakan bahwa pagi ini ada rapat penting di kantor untuk membahas tentang penangkapan Hero.

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya membuat Yunho berhenti mendesah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas juniornya sambil menarik-narik baju Yunho, diikuti bibirnya yang mengerucut. Yunho yang mengerti maksud istrinya itupun, langsung memutar balik posisi mereka menjadi Jaejoong yang berada dibawah, lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskan semua baju yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga kondisi Yunho tak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong yang telah telanjang bulat lebih dulu.

"Akan aku berikan apa yang kau mau baby!" ujar Yunho seduktif lalu segera menyambar bibir Jaejoong lagi, hingga kegiatan mereka meningkat ketahap yang lebih panas dan menggairahkan.

SKIP^^

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat di tidurnya. ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya yang berasal dari dua jendela yang terbuka tirainya.

"Ukh..!" ringis Jaejoong saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut sakit akibat kegiatan yang ia lakukan dengan yunho subuh tadi. ia tidak mendapati suaminya diranjang karena yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor sedari tadi. ia mengangkat diri bangkit dari tempat tidur, hanya menganakan celana piyama tanpa atasan. ia berjalan menuju bath room untuk membersihkan diri, kemudian segera ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Jaejoong menemukan sebuah memo di atas meja makan di samping sepiring pancake dengan siraman sirup maple di atasnya. Jaejoong mengulum senyum saat membaca memo dari suaminya.

**setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada french toast tiap hari**

**makanlah!**

**Saranghae Love!**

**Youre beloved Husband ^^**

kemudian ia duduk lalu memulai sarapannya di temani secangkir kopi hangat.

...

"Yeobseyo!" Jawab Jaejoong saat mengangkat telponnya yang tadi berdering saat ia sedang bersiap-siap.

"Hyung! kau dimana? kenapa belum datang?"  
sambut sura tenor sang Dongsaeng.

"Sebentar lagi aku datang Minnie!"

"Ada orang menyeramkan yang menunggumu dengan sejuta anak buahnya, aku tidak mau kepalaku melayang hanya karena kau terlambat datang!"

"Arraseo! aku akan segera pergi" Jaejoong menutup telponnya lalu segera mengenakan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna coklat.

jaejoong menekan sesuatu dibalik rak buku yang ada dikamarnya kemudian sesuatu bergerak dibawah ranjang. lantai dibawah ranjang itu terbuka dan membentuk sebuah tangga menuju ruangan tersembunyi itu.

Jaejoong turun keruang rahasia itu. ruang yang dipenuhi sederet koleksi senjata api milik Jaejoong. dari senjata sniper hingga senjata serbu seperti AK 47, HK MP5, M16 hingga pistol sejenis SIGP250, Heckler and Koch USP dll, ditemukan terpajang diruangan ini. tidak susah bagi Jaejoong mendapat semua senjata yang hanya dimiliki oleh para milliter, mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang TRIAD sekaligus penyeludup senjata-senjata berbahaya dinegara-negara ayang sedang berperang.

Setelah memilih-milih, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan memakai SGIP250, serta HK pistol semi otomatis terselip di jaketnya. Setidaknya ini untuk perlindungan diri jika sewaktu-waktu kesepakatannya dengan Kangin memanas.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong segera keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menutupnya kembali dengan rapi dan segera pergi ke markasnya, untuk menemui Kangin.

.

.

.

"Oh, Jaejoong-ssi, kau sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!" Sambut kangin.

"Ini bukan rumahmu! Jangan seenaknya memerintah orang!" ketus Hero. Membuat Changmin, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum yang juga berada di sana menelan ludah takut saat sang Hyung bersikap seperti dingin kepada orang yang terlihat sangar itu, apalagi dengan beberapa pengawal Kangin yang sama seramnya dengan bosnya. apa Hero ingin kepalanya melayang eoh?

"Hooaa… ternyata bibirmu yang sangat menggoda ini sangat tajam membuatku ingin mencicipinya saja. Apakah rasanya akan sepedas kata-katanya" kata Kangin menggoda.

tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh bibir Hero. Tentu saja Hero tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kangin itu hingga membuatnya mengambil senjata dibalik jaketnya lalu menodongkannya dikepala kangin hingga moncong senjata mengenai kening Kangin dan membuat kepalanya sedikit terdongak kebelakang. Reflek semua anak buah kangin disana ikut menodongkan senjata, tidak hanya pada Hero tapi juga dengan ke empat Dongsaeng Hero yang Juga ikut menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah anak buah Kangin, hingga jadinya mereka saling menodongkan senjata.

"sekali saja kau menyentuhku, ku pastikan peluru ini akan menembus kepalamu" ujar Hero dingin.

Sontak saja keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi sangat menegangkan. Mata Changmin, Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum terlihat awas mengantisipasi kalau-kalau terjadi pergerakkan dari lawan. Hening antara mereka, masih tetap menodongkan senjata. Jaejoong masih tetap memandang Kangin dengan tatapan membunuh namun selang beberapa detik kemudian tatapan itu melembut hingga muncul suara tawa dari mulut Hero dan Kangin membuat Changmin cs Sweatdrop. Hero memasukan revolever kembali ke balik jaketnya.

"Yo Bro! apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan Kangin lalu memeluk Kangin.

"Aku baik! Kupikir kau benar-benar akan membunuh ku?" canda Kangin lalu balik memeluk Hero.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali!" balas Hero lalu terkekeh. Tingkah akrab mereka membuat anak buah Kangin dan Hero bingung.

"Apa anak buahmu benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" Hero melirik anak buah kangin yang berjumlah 12 orang itu masih menodongkan senjata kearahnya dan kearah keempat dongsaegnya.

Mendengar ucapan Hero Kangin mengisyaratkan anak buahnya menurunkan senjata, dan Changmin cs pun ikut menurunkan senjata.

"Duduklah Hyung! Aku merindukanmu!" Hero mempersilahkan Kangin, lalu ikut menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus ku bunuh kali ini?" Tanya Hero sambil melipat kakinya.

"haha.. Selalu to the point!" Kekeh Kangin yang menyadari sifat Hero yang tidak berubah, "aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang"

"lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau mencuri sesuatu untukku!"

hero mengangkat satu alisnya. "heart of the Kingdom ruby. aku ingin kau mencurinya dari Choi Seunghyun" Lanjut Kangin.

"Nugu?"

"Ketua Kelompok selatan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencurinya sendiri saja? Percuma kau memiliki anak buah segudang tapi tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan kemampuannya?" cibir Hero sambil melirik anak buah Kangin yang – Author yakin seyakin yakinnya, mereka ingin sekali meninju mulut Jaejoong – berdiri dibelakang Kangin.

"Tidak ingin mereka tahu aku yang mengambilnya. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau melaksanakn tugasmu dengan rapi. "

"Kapan?" tawar Hero kemudian.

"Besok malam. Choi Seunghyun akan bertransaksi besok malam.!"

"Lalu Pembayarannya? Kau tahu kan Hyung, aku selalu ingin pembayaran dimuka?"

Kangin sudah paham dengan keinginan Hero. Ia tahu betul Hero selalu berhasil melakukan tugasnya. kemudian kangin menyuruh anak buahnya mentransfer uang ke rekening Hero sekarang Juga.

"Masuk Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun yang sedang berada didepan laptopnya saat melihat transferan kangin sudah masuk ke rekeningnya.

"Baiklah. Senang berbisnis denganmu Hyung!" Hero mengulurkan tangannya utuk menjabat kangin, dan kangin membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

...

"Siapa orang itu Hyung?" tanya Changmin menghampiri Hero saat Kangin dan anak buahnya telah pergi. ia duduk disamping Hyungnya yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi buatan Junsu.

"Teman lamaku. kepala mafia utara" Jawab Hero.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan melaksanakan tugas ini Hyung?" sahut Junsu.

"Besok malam! dan Changmin, ikut denganku. lalu Junsu dan Kibum cari informasi tentang target kita serta pembelinya. dan Kau Kyuhyun, siapkan keperluan kami" perintah Jaejoong kepada keempat dongsaengnya.

"Ne Hyung!" jawab mereka serempak.

Drrt..drrrt..

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar di sakunya, Jaejoong segera mengangkat telponnya saat Tahu sang suami lah yang menghubunginya.

"Ne Honey?!... Malam ini? ... ne Arraseo! ... Nado!" Jaejoong pun menutup telponnya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kemana Hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Pulang! keluarga Suamiku akan datang malam ini. aku harus menyiapkan makan malam!" Jawab Hero lalu segera melangkah keluar dari markas mereka.

.

.

.

skip time

makan bersama mertua Jaejoong malam itu berlangsung menyenangkan. apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Yuri, dongsaeng dari Yunho, dan anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun menjadikan suasana makan malam itu makin ramai.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan memikirkan soal anak? eomma sudah tidak sabar memiliki cucu dari kalian berdua. kalian tahukan zaman mulai canggih, banyak teknologi yang bisa menyebabkan seorang namja hamil" tanya Mrs Jung, kepada anak dan menantunya. Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan makanannya, mungkin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari mertuanya.

"Na-nanti kami pikirkan eomma. sekarang aku dan Jaejoong sedang sibuk-sibuknya berkerja. lagipula, kami masih ingin menikmati masa kebersamaan kami berdua"

"Aigo... kalian sudah 3 tahun lebih menikah, masih kurang juga bermesraannya?" goda Yuri menyambung pembicaraan.

"Coba lihat Dongsaengmu Yunho, sudah memiliki anak. kenapa kalian masih belum ingin juga?"

"I-itu...!"

"Nanti kami pikirkan eomma. aku juga butuh kesiapan, karena... kalian tahu, aku seorang namja, dan butuh kesiapan mental untuk memiliki anak!" Jawab Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Jongie benar Yeobo, jangan terlalu memaksa. kita tunggu saja saat Jaejoong siap" Sambung Mr Jung membenarkan pendapat Jaejoong. dan Eomma Jung pun terpaksa mengerti.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang melanjutkan makannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

...

setelah selesai makan malam, Yunho dan Mr Jung berbincang bincang berdua di ruang tengah sedangkan Jaejoong dan Mrs Jung sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Biar aku saja Eomma!" ucap Jaejoong tidak enak, saat mertuanya memaksa untuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Anio, Biar eomma saja. kau sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk kami. jadi, biar eomma saja yang membereskannya" paksa Mrs Jung

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan saja Jongie. aku juga akan ikut membantu eoma kok" Timpal Yuri, "Tolong kau gendong anakku oppa!" Pinta Yuri menyerahkan anaknya kepada Jaejoong.

"Eh, ba-bagaimana...?" gugup Jaejoong yang bingung saat Yuri menyerahkan anaknya.

"Begini..!" Yuri mengajarkan Jaejoong mengendong anaknya, setelah itu berlalu ke dapur membantu eommanya.

Jaejoong menggendong bayi laki-laki itu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah bayi itu dalah barang yang mudah pecah. Mungkin karena Jaejoong memandangi bayi itu dengan tatapan err... aneh, bayi itu menjadi takut dan menangis.

"Eh..eh.. ja jangan nagis" Panik Jaejoong gelagapan. ia mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk membuat bayi yang ada di gendongannya itu tenang sambil menepuk nepuk punggung bayi itu. tanpa diduga anak itu berhenti menangis dan jatuh tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat ia berhasil menenangkan bayi itu sambil terus menggoyangkan badannya.

"Jae, kopiku habis, bisa kau ambilkan la...gi.." Seruan Yunho terhenti saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang menggendong anak Yuri dengan tenang. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suaminya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Jaejoong dalam pandangan Yunho saat ini begitu berkilau, ia seperti melihat sesosok ibu yang sangat menyayangi bayinya. dan Yunho suka itu. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Aish, Yunie.. nanti ada yang lihat!" omel Jaejoong dengan suara berbisik takut membangunkan bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

"Kau terlihat makin cantik dengan seorang anak di tanganmu" ucap Yunho sambil menciumi kening Jaejoong. mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia sekarang. tapi Jaejoong hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Yunho, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"astaga! Yunie~~" Protes Jaejoong saat Yunho membanting pintu kamar dengan keras membuat Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memilih baju di lemarinya terlonjak kaget.

"Sorry boo!" kata Yunho sambil cengengesan. melempar tas kantornya ke sofa lalu melepaskan dasi dan jaz yang melekat ditubuhnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bos menyuruhku mengantar sketsa yang kubuat tadi ke rumahnya, apa boleh?"

"Apa tidak bisa besok? kenapa harus malam-malam?" Tanya Yunho sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melepaskan kemeja putih itu dari tubuhnya.

"Dia akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini, dan membutuhkan sketsaku secepatnya" Jawab Jaejoong sembari memakai T-shirt putih yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya lalu di padukan dengan mantel merah marun. "Apa kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba menebak, agar Yunho tidak terlalu curiga.

"Anio, maaf boo, aku sangat lelah. pergi sendiri saja ne! dan jangan pulang terlalu larut, arra!" pesan Yunho.

"Araseo! kau istirahatlah, aku tidak akan lama!" Jaejoong melilitkan syal tebal dilehernya untuk menghalau angin malam penghujung musim gugur.  
ia mendekatkan wajah ke suaminya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar.

"Hmm...hati-hati!" Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman lalu segera menutup pintu kamar mereka dan pergi.

Yunho membuang nafas panjang lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

.

.

Hyung. Choi Seunghyun sekarang sedang berada di hotel x, di kamar nomor 265 hyung. dia sedang menunggu 'pembelinya' yang akan datang sekitar 20 menit lagi" Ujar Junsu memberi informasi untuk Hyungnya melalui earphone. sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam mobil van berwarna hitam di basement segera menelpon Kibum.

"Ini saatnya. sebentar lagi pembeli akan lewat di tempatmu. dan segera jalankan rencana kita!"

"Baik Hyung. tapi, mungkin aku hanya bisa menahan mereka selama 15 menit. jadi manfaatkan waktumu dengan baik!" ujar Kibum, kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin yang duduk di sampignya. "Kau sudah siap?" di jawab anggukan mantap dari Changmin. "It's show time" seringai Jaejoong kemudian turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke hotel dan menggunakan lift menuju lantai 20.

setibanya Hero dan Changmin di lantai 20 mereka segera mencari kamar bernomor 265.

"Hyung, bagaimana hyung tahu jika Choi seunghyun belum pernah bertemu dengan pembelinya?" tanya Changmin saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di koridor hotel.

"Tebakan keberuntungan. semoga!"

"Bagaimana jika kita salah?"

"Tinggal di rebut dengan paksa" Jawab Jaejoong enteng, membuat Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Arrgh..what the..! kenapa perempuan bisa tahan dengan benda sialan ini sih?" umpat Jaejoong hampir saja ia jatuh akibat higheels setinggi 15cm di kakinya. Changmin menahan tawanya. jaejoong hanya cemberut.

tidak susah mencari kamar 265 karena didepan kamar itu terdapat 3 namja kekar yang menjaganya. Jaejoong dan Changmin segera mendekat ke kamar itu.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya salah satu namja tinggi dengan rambut gondrong dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, dengan sangar.  
Jaejoong tidak menjawab melainkan lansung menyerahkan kartu ID yang entah ia dapat dari mana. namja itu melirik kartu dan muka hero bergantian dengan tatapan sulit ditebak. kemudian namja itu menyuruh salah satu temannya yang bertubuh lebih pendek menggeledah tubuh hero.

hal itu sontak membuat Changmin tidak suka, dan reflek mengeluarkan revolvernya dari balik jaznya dan menodongkannya kekepala teman dari namja pertama.

"Lancang kau! ku ledakkan kepalamu jika kau berani menyentuh Noonaku! kalian tidak tahu siapa kami?" desis Changmin dengan ancaman.

ya. kalian tidak salah baca, saat Changmin memanggil hero Noona. karena memang Hero saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi Boa sang 'Pembeli' berlian. dengan dress polos berwarna peach 15 cm diatas lutut, dipadu dengan blazer putih untuk menutupi tatto dan otot lengannya dan sepatu higheels setinggi 15cm melekat di kakinya. rambut palsunya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai bebas menambah kesan imut pada Hero.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami nona. kalau begitu, silahkan masuk nona!" ujar namja tinggi berambut gondrong itu mempersilahkan hero masuk. heropun segera masuk, Changmin ingin mengekor Jaejoong dari belakang, namun ia dihentikan oleh namja berambut gondrong yang menadahkan tangannya didepan Changmin.

"Ck, merepotkan!" gerutu Changmin kesal lalu menyerahkan semua senjata yang dibawanya sambil merengut, kemudian segera menyusul Hero.

.

.

sementara itu ditempat Kibum

Ckiiittt Brruakk..!

Kibum dengan sengaja menabrakan mobilnya, disalah satu mobil yang berada di tengah iringan 3 mobil berwarna hitam, hingga membuat mobil yang paling belakang mengerem tiba-tiba dan membanting stir, kesisi jalan.

Kibum turun dari mobilnya tergesa-gesa. Kemudian disusul dengan keluarnya 2 namja dari mobil yang ia tabrak.

"Oh God!... ma-maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Kibum panic. Salah seorang dari 2 namja itu menghampiri kibum lalu meraih kerah bajunya, ia menatap Kibum dengan tajam, lalu melayangkan tinju di wajah kibum hingga ia terjungkal.

Kibum meringis sebentar lalu berdiri lagi dari jatuhnya. 'Kalau ini bukan perintah Hero Hyung, ku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku' Batin kibum kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sedikit pusing dan kehilangan konsentarsi. aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Kibum lagi sambil membungkuk untuk kesian kalinya.

"Kau!" Tunjuk laki-laki itu

"Berhenti!" seru seorang perempuan yang baru keluar dari mobil ketiga.

"Nona!" sambut kedua namja itu membungkuk hormat pada Boa yang menghampiri mereka. "Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya kedua anak buah yeoja itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. lepaskan orang itu. kau ingin membuatku terlambat eoh?" bentak Boa kesal ke arah 2 anak buahnya. "Choi Seunghyun pasti sudah menungguku" lanjut Boa.

"Dan kau! jangan menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk! kau beruntung aku tidak melaporkanmu kepolisi"

"Terima kasih nona!" Kibum membungkuk lagi. Boa mengacuhkannya lalu berbalik kembali masuk ke mobil. begitu juga dengan kedua anak buahnya. kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan kibum yang menatap keprgian mereka.

"Cih, aku gagal!" rutuk Kibum, "Argh..sepertiny rahangku bergeser" umpatnya lagi sambil berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

.

.

"Anda sudah datang rupanya nona!" sambut seorang laki-laki yang diyakini Hero adalah Choi Seunghyun.  
laki-laki itu mendekat, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Hero dan menciumnya. membuat Hero maupun Changmin berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membunuh laki-laki itu.

"Silahkan duduk!" Seunghyun menuntun Hero duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata anda begitu cantik" Goda Sunghyun sambil terus menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan intens.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? kita lakukan transaksi sekarang. aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ketus Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seunghyun terkekeh lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang sudah ia siapkan di meja di samping sofa lalu memindahkannya di meja dia antara dirinya dan Hero.

"Buka saja!" katanya sambil melipat kakinya.

Jaejoong memandang kotak yang dilapisi dengan beludru berwarna biru muda, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan membuka kotak itu, seketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang indah berasal dari dalam kotak. Heart of The Kingdom Ruby.

Hero menutup kembali kotak itu lalu menatap Seunghyun kemudian tersenyum dan beralih ke arah Changmin dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Changmin yang mengerti segera meletakan koper berwarna coklat yang berukuran sedang di depan Seunghyun. seunghyun segera membuka koper itu dan melihat isinya lalu menutupnya kembali dan menyerahkan kepada anak buahnya. ia menyeringai ke arah hero yang sedang memasukan kotak berlian itu kedalam tasnya.

"Well, senang berbisnis dengan anda tuan Choi!" ujar Hero mulai bangkit dari duduknya, bermaksud menyudahi pertemuan mereka. ia menjulurkan tanganya pada Seunghyun. seunghyun membalas menjabat tangan Hero. kemudian Hero keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Changmin tanpa tahu dengan seringaian yang muncul dari mulut Seunghyun.

...

"Apa hanya begitu saja?" tanya Changmin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Hero balik bertanya. saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di lift menuju lantai dasar.

"Entahlah, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang semua ini terlalu mudah!"

Hero diam. ia tidak memberi balasan apa-apa. dan ikut berpikir bahwa memang seperti ada yang salah dengan kejadian hari ini. semuanya terasa lebih mudah...

'tunggu... wajah itu? sepertinya pernah kulihat?... ah tidak, semoga hanya firasatku saja' hero menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap dugaanya salah.

pintu lift terbuka. segera Changmin dan Hero keluar dari lift, namun Hero dan Changmin terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga tidak sadar jika mereka berpapasan dengan Boa yang menatap Jaejoong tajam disertai dengan seringaian yang muncul dibibirnya.

...

"Anda benar Bos, uangnya palsu!" Lapor anak Buah Seunghyun saat melihat uang yang ada di koper dari hero adalah palsu walaupun hampir sama persis. Seunghyun yang masih duduk dengan santai di sofanya tertawa keras saat mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya. membuat anak buahnya merinding mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Mereka pikir aku sebodoh itu haha..." kata Seunghyun disela tawanya,

"Apa kita tidak kejar saja dia bos, pasti mereka belum jauh."

"Jangan, aku punya rencana lain. aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan my cute HERO" ucap Seunghyun, "Hmm... Sang penegak hukum dengan pembunuh bayaran? bukankah ini sangat menarik?" seringai kejam muncul di bibir Seunghyun. "Akan kupastikan kau menderita HERO!" desis Seunghyun.

.

.

Yunho yang sedang tidur diranjangnya dikejutkan dengan pelukan seseorang dipinggangnya. Yunho tahu persis siapa yang melakukan itu. lalu memutar posisi dan menariik orang yang memeluknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah pulang Boo?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara paraunya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengesek-gesekan wajahnya ke dada suaminya dan menghirup aroma suaminya dalam-dalam. Yunho terkekeh akibat tingkah Jaejoong dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau harus percaya padaku Yunnie. apapun yang terjadi kau harus percaya!" ujar Jaejoong. terselip kekhawatiran dalam ucapanya, namun sayangnya Yunho terlalu mengantuk untuk memproses kata-kata Jaejoong lebih lanjut.

T.B.C

mohon reviewnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : My Wife is a mafia

**cast** : lihat dalam cerita ^^

**pairing** : Masih Yunjae

**Genre** : Romance and Crime.

**Warning** : AU, TYPO, BL, YAOI, MISS TYPES. Don't like don't read

**A/N** ;; kayaknya banyak yang gak suka ma genre crime ya? Yunjae moment belum berasa di beberapa chap ini, ntar pas akhir-akhir chap ya!. oya couple mulai bertambah di chap depan... ada Yoosu dan Changkyu juga, tapi belum terlalu banyak kebagian tempat. kalau sibum sepertinya belum deh ^^ keep review ya, review anda semangat saya. deep bow ^^

* * *

**Balasan review chap 2  
**

Blue Minra :: Hero itu, orang yang ngebantai keluarga seunghyun. makasih udah review ^^

Nara Yuuki :: Seunghyun org yg dndam ma hero. chap depan mungkin umma dan appa bakal jadi musuh. makasih udah review chingu.

Desi 2121 :: Itu masih rahasia chingu. pokoknya ada angst di ujung. makasih uda review.

Aoi Ko Mamoru :: Masih rahasia. yang pasti ada angstnya. soalnya ntr Yunho bakal bingung milih pekerjaanya sebagai agen dan penegak hukum atau istrinya yang jelas-jelas seorang pembunuh. makasih uda review.

Doki Doki :: Jawabannya ada di chap ini Chingu. maksih uda review ^^

Elsita :: Silahkan baca chingu ^^ ni da updet. mksi uda review^^

Zknow :: Makasih. Chap depan bakal terungkap jati diri masing2. maksi da review^^

Booboopipi ;; cerita Yunjae ketemu ntar ditengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka ya. tuntutan profesi chingu. makasi da review^^

diindar ;; Sibum? masih dipikirkan #hehe. maksih da review.

Kiki ;; Iya nih uma kurang brhati2, itu mang tujuan seunghyun chingu. mksi da review^^

Jennychan ;; jj nggakan di tangkap kok. yunpa paling sush nagkep jjuma. mksi da review^^

Gdtop:: Silahkan baca Chingu, maksi da follow and review ^^

Jokerna91;; Makasih. ini uda lanjut. maksih uda review^^

* * *

**happy read^^**

**.  
**

chap:: **Game start  
**

.

**"B**agaimana? apa rencanamu berhasil baby?" Tanya Boa dengan manja pada kekasihnya Choi Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menarik Boa kepangkuannya, dan melumat sedikit bibir kekasihnya lalu menyeringai. "Tentu saja. sekarang tinggal menjalankan semuanya sesuai rencana"

"Kau licik.." Boa menyentil hidung seunghyun.

"Haha... siapa suruh mencari masalah denganku. seharusnya dulu saat mereka membantai keluargaku mereka memastikan semuanya telah mati. sayangnya ada yang terlewat. dan itu aku" cerita Seunghyun penuh dendam.

"Dan sekarang waktunya telah tiba. akan kuajarkan apa itu rasa sakit kehilangan orang-orang yang kita cinta. dan sekarang aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia akan menghadapi orang yang mencintainya berbalik membunuhnya. pasti akan menyenangkan menjadi salah satu penonton drama ini" Seunghyun tertawa mengerikan. Boa hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

**BRAKK!**

seseoarang mendobrak pintu dengan kasar.

"Oh Kangin-ssi, Kau sudah datang? silahkan duduk" Sambut Seunghyun seraya melepaskan Boa dari pangkuanya.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. aku datang hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Kangin menolak untuk duduk, dan tetap berdiri di depan Seunghyun yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Boa dalam rangkulannya.

"Dan apa itu?" Seunghyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Tuan Choi! kau berjanji akan melepaskan kekasihku"

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau tidak sabaran sekali" Seunghyun tertawa santai seolah menguji kesabaran Kangin. Jika tidak karena kekasihnya yang disandera Seunghyun ia tidak akan segan-segan memcahkan kepala orang yang telah memaksanya menghianati teman lamanya.

Seunghyun memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya yang kemudian membawa seseorang dari sebuah Ruangan di hotel itu.

"Kangin-ah..!" Panggil orang itu dengan lirih.

"Jeongso!" Kangin menghambur cepat memeluk kekasihnya yang keadaanya terlihat menyedihkan itu dengan mata sayu dan tampang yang benar-benar brantakan, dan pipi yang dihiasi beberapa lebam cukup membuat Kangin tersulut emosinya.

"Biadab kau Seunghyun" Kangin dengan cepat beralih menarik kerah baju Seunghyun dan bersiap meninju Seunghyun. namun dengan cepat beberapa anak buah Seunghyun mencoba menahan Kangin.

"Hanya sedikit memberi kenang-kenangan"

"Brengsek Kau. aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu brengsek" Amuk Kangin membabi buta. ia mencoba memberontak dari tangan anak buah Seunghyun. sedangkan Park Jeongso hanya menangis melihat kekasihnya.

"Seret mereka keluar!" titah Seunghyun kepada anak buahnya. kemudian Kangin dan Jeongso segera diseret keluar dari hadapan Seunghyun.

.

.

keesokan paginya Yunho sudah berangkat kekantornya duluan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di rumah. Jaejoong saat ini sedang sibuk menghubungi adiknya Changmin.

"Bagaimana, sudah kau serahkan berliannya pada Kangin?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang adik.

"Belum Hyung. dari semalam kami mencarinya dimanapun, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya. markasnyapun kosong. tempat hiburannya tutup, bahkan kami tidak bisa menemukan satupun anak buahnya. mereka seperti lenyap ditelan bumi saja" Cerita Changmin.

"Ini benar-benar aneh Hyung"Tambah Changmin.

"..." Jaejoong tidak menjawab. ia sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung?"

"Ah ne?"

"Aku merasa Kangin menjebak kita Hyung!"

"Tidak mungkin. dia sahabatku minnie"

"Hyung lupa, kita tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun" Changmin mencoba memperingatkan. Ia memang merasa Jaejoong kurang waspada akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudahlah kita bahas ini nanti" Ujar Jaejoong mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan Changmin. kemudian Jaejoong menerawang jauh, berharap firasatnya tidak benar.

.

.

sore itu yunho dan anak buahnya baru selesai melakukan penggerebekan terhadap pembuat bom rakittan, dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Donghae, Dongwook dan Yoochun yang duduk di kursi penumpang terlihat sedang serius berbincang. sedangkan Yunho yang duduk di samping Siwon yg sedang menyetir terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. sekitar 20 menit lagi mereka akan tiba di kantor, karena memang lokasi penyelesaian tugas mereka sedikit terpencil.

saat mereka melewati jalan yang lumayan sepi tiba-tiba Siwon mengerem mendadak. membuat ketiga penumpang di kursi belakang terlonjak ke depan. begitu juga dengan Yunho yang terbentur di dashboard.

"Yaa _Hyung_. _michieso_?!" Protes Donghae kesal sambil mengelus jidatnya yang membentur kursi Siwon.

"Bukan aku yg gila. tapi orang itu" Tunjuk Siwon kepada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan. namja misterius itu mengenakan pakaian hitam serta topi yangmenutup setengah wajahnya hingga yangterlihat dari jarak pandang Yunho dan anak buahnya hanya bibir dan hidungnya, itupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Siapa itu? apa dia mau cari mati" kata Yoochun heran.

Yunho terus memandang Namja misterius itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku akan turun!" Usul Siwon kemudian.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. dengan cepat ia menarik Siwon kembali, lalu berteriak

"MERUNDUK!" teriak Yunho ketika Namja misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata. bersamaan dengan anak buahnya menunduk suara tembakkan beruntun terdengar mengenai kaca depan mobil mereka.

tembakkan dari sebuah _machine gun_ itu terus memuntahkan pelurunya. walaupun mobil mereka anti peluru, tetap saja membuat kaca mobil retak akibat tembakan beruntun dengan skala yg besar.

setelah beberapa menit berselang, tidak terdengar lagi suara tembakan atau peluru yg terkena kaca mobil. Pelan-pelan Yunho dan anak buahnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengintip pelaku penembakkan yg ternyata telah menghilang dari sana.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho memeriksa keadaan anak buahnya.

"_Ne_" Jawab mereka serentak.

Yunho segera turun dari mobil di susul keempat anak buahnya.

"Apa itu tadi? siapa orang itu?" tanya Dongwook ngeri. hampir saja nyawa mereka melayang hari itu.

"Entahlah. apa itu anak buah orang yg kita tangkap tadi? mungkin dia ingin balas dendam" Yoochun memandang Doongwook, dan Donghae bergantian.

"Bukan" Sambung Yunho. "Lihat saja, dia hanya menembak kaca depan tanpa menembak bodi mobil. jika dia ingin membunuh kita, seharusnya tembak hingga kaca ini pecah. dengan begitu dia akan dengan mudah membunuh kita" Yunho memandang kaca depan yg sedikit retak.

"Ini aneh. apa dia hanya ingin memberi peringatan? tapi siapa dia?" tanya Donghae menatap Sang ketua. yang terlihat berpikir. ada satu nama yg ada di benak Yunho, namun ia masih agak ragu mengutarakannya, karena masih belum ada bukti yg menjurus. tidak mungkinkan kalau pelakunya adalah...

"Hero?!" Pekik Siwon tertahan saat membaca kertas yg ia dapat di tempat si namja misterius itu berdiri. Semua orang menoleh horor ke arah siwon lalu segera menghampirinya. Yunho merebut kertas itu dari tangan Siwon dan membacanya.

.

_Jika kalian masih memburuku,_

_akan kupastikan peluru-peluru ini bersarang di kepala kalian!_

_HERO_

_.  
_

Yunho meremas kertas itu dengan ganas. rahangnya mengatup, giginya bergemeretak menahan emosi. karena kini musuhnya telah berani menentangnya secara blak-blakan.

"Kita tangkap Hero secepatnya!" desis Yunho tajam.

.

.

**BRAK**!

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membantingnya dengan kasar

"Jangan membanting pintu Yunie. kau mau merusak rumahku eoh?" omel jaejoong yg saat itu sedang meninton tv di ruang tengah.

"Mian" jawab Yunho singkat kumudian berlalu melewati istrinya menuju lantai atas.

"Ng tumben tidak ciuman pulang kantor?!" batin jaejoong heran.

"Yunie aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kalau kau mau aku -

"Ani. kau makan saja sendiri ne" potong Yunho kemudian menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Tingkah Yunho barusan sukses menciptakan 4 sudut siku-siku di kepala Jaejoong.

"Dia kenapa sih?" gumam jaejoong kesal.

...

Malam itu akhirnya Jaejoong makan tanpa sang suami. karena Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu terbang ke alam mimpi. setelah makan dan mencuci piring, Jaejoong menyusul Yunho ke kamar. ia naik keranjang, menghidupkan lampu di meja nakas, bersandar di kepala ranjang lalu membaca bukunya. kegiatan Jaejoong itu mengganggu tidur sang suami.

"Boo matikan lamp -

"Ani" potong Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. ia tahu istrinya sedang merajuk. tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membujuk istrinya. akhirnya Yunho kembali tidur.

.

.

Suara deruman mobil di pagi hari itu membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tau suaminya sudah duluan pergi ke kantor tanpa membangunkannya lagi. Jaejoong mengangkat diri dari ranjang, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. setelah itu ia turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Jaejoong menuangkan kopi ke gelas dari cofee maker. lalu menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk mendengar pesan-pesan masuk di mailbox-nya. Karena semalam Jaejoong tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. ia meloudspeaker-kan ponselnya di meja makan lalu Jaejoong beralih menyiapkan rotinya untuk sarapan.

Satu pesan terdengar berasal dari Changmin yg berteriak meminta Jaejoong membawakanya makanan. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara tenor sang dongsaeng yg merengek. namun senyuman di wajah Jaejoong lenyap seketika saat mendengar bunyi pesan kedua.

"Halo Jaejoong-ssi. aahh.. apa harus kupanggil... HERO?!" Suara berat yg berasal dari seorang namja itu terdengar. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan mengolesi mentega di roti. Lalu langsung mengambil ponselnya kembali dan didekatkannya ketelinga. setelah kata-kata itu yg kemudian terdengar hanyalah sura tawa yg menakutkan. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa maksud telpon itu. yang ia tahu sekarang seseorang telah mengetahui identitasnya dan itu artinya... Bahaya.

Jaejoong meninggalkan sarapanya dan segera pergi ke markas untuk memberitahu kepada Dongsaengnya tentang hal ini.

.

.

"Hyung. aku curiga kita benar-benar di jebak" Ujar Changmin menatap Jaejoong serius. saat ini Changmin, Jaejoong dan Kibum tengah beristirahat didalam mobil. setelah hampir setengah hari mereka berkeliling kota untuk mencari keberadaan Kangin. mereka sudah mencoba mencari ditempat yang kemungkinan ditempati Kangin tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Entah kenapa, aku juga berpikir hal yang sama Hyung" sambung Kibum ikut merasa Khawatir.

jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di stir mobil. mencoba memproses kata-kata dongsaengnya lebih lanjut. jika memang benar teman lamanya yang menjebak, apa alsannya? Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari stir saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Berlianya, mana berliannya? apa kalian membawanya?"

"Ne Hyung! ini.." Kibum menyerahkan berlian itu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremasnya sebentar lalu segera melajukan mobilnya kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi. sedangkan Changmin dan Kibum hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

.

Sebuah mobil lambhorgini memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Jaejoong disusul Changmin dan Kibum keluar dari mobil itu. mereka memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan kelas tinggi.

"Periksa ini. katakan padaku ini asli atau palsu?" Jaejoong menyerahkan berlian itu kepada seorang laki tua penjaga toko. awalnya mata lelaki tua itu membulat saat melihat berlian langka dan berharga jutaan dolar itu ditangannya, namun ia segera mengangguk menuruti permintaan Jaejoong lalu berbalik memasuki sebuah ruangan di belakang etalase.

selang beberapa menit laki-laki tua itu keluar dengan raut wajah kecewa. ia menggeleng "Ini palsu" katanya pada Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Kibum terperangah, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada berlian itu. giginya beradu satu sama lain, tanganya mengepal keras hingga buku-bukunya memucat. dengan cepat ia berbalik keluar dari toko dan kembali masuk dalam mobil.

Changmin dan Kibum tergopoh menyusul Jaejoong.

DUAKH DUAKH

"Arrgh Shitt shitt... arrgghh!" Jaejoong memukul-mukulkan tanganya di Stir mobil berkali-kali sebagai bentuk dari rasa kesalnya. Changmin dan Kibum tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa sebelum Hyungnya tenang. jadi mereka hanya pasrah saat Jaejoong melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Seorang namja berlari-lari di koridor kantor badan pusat keamaanan Korea. kepalanya terlihat menoleh kiri kanan seperti mencari seseorang. sesekali namja itu meminta maaf kepada orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Sir!" pekiknya saat ia menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang sibuk membahas Dokumen dengan seorang Yeoja. "Sir!" Serunya lagi membuat Yunho menatapnya sedangkan Yeoja yang disisinya terlihat cemberut. "Cih mengganggu saja" desis yeoja yang bernama Go ahra itu.

"Ada apa Yoochun-ssi?" Tanya Yunho seraya mengerutkan kening melihat anak buahnya seperti dikejar-kejar setan.

"Di..di diluar..a-ada orang mengirim paket orang. eh..a-ani ada orang mengirim orang.." Jawab Yoochun tersengal-sengal akibat nafasnya yang belum teratur. ucapan Yoochun tersebut semakin membuat Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menarik nafas dahulu. ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan" Saran Yunho. akhirnya Yoochun menurutinya dengan menarik dan membuang nafas berkali-kali. setelah dirasanya cukup ia kembali mencoba menjelaskan.

"Diluar ada Seseorang mengirim paket manusia!"

"MWO?" mata Yunho membulat tidak percaya. akhirnya Yunho pergi keluar kantornya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

Yunho mencoba masuk diantara kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu. ditengah kerumunan itu tergeletak seorang namja yang penuh luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho menatap tubuh itu dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu beralih menatap anak buahnya yang ada disana untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Apa-apaan ini? ada orang terluka kenapa tidak kalian bawa dia ke rumah sakit? Tanya Yunho kepada orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Seseorang yang mengirimnya kesini!"

"Mwo? lalu siapa dia?"

"Anak buah Hero!" Seru seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh keasal suara. dan menemukan sang Kepala bagian yang berdiri dibelakang kerumunan. Yunho segera menghampiri Bosnya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sir"

"Dia anak buah Hero" ujar Hangeng sekali lagi, tanpa menatap Yunho.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak usah bertanya. kita ikuti alurnya saja. seseorang telah membuka jalan untuk kita. dan kita harus memanfaatkanya sebaik mungkin"

Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Bos-nya itu.

"Aku berikan kau waktu 78 jam untuk menangkap sisanya. jika tidak kau akan di exterminated" Kali ini Hangeng menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius, atau yang bisa diartikan dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan. "itulah resiko menjadi bagian dalam perkerjaan ini... Yunho-ssi" Tambah Hangeng lagi penuh penekanan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Sir, kita apakan namja itu?" Tanya Siwon yang kemudian menghampiri Yunho disusul Dongwook, Yoochun dan Donghae.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Yoochun tugasmu menjaga namja itu selama dirumah sakit" Titah Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kalian bertiga..." Yunho menatap Siwon, Donghae dan Dongwook bergantian, "Siapkan diri kalian, malam ini juga Kita serbu Hero!" Tambah Yunho. kemudian ia kembali masuk kekantornya, meninggalkan anak buahnya yang saling berpandangan.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak Sore Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kibum dalam perjalanan kembali ke markas mereka yang terletak di kawasan jarang penduduk dan hanya terdapat gedung-gedung tua yang tak terpakai. Saat tinggal satu tikungan lagi yang akan dilewati Jaejoong untuk sampai ke markasnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu melompat ketengah jalan membuat Jaejoong menginjak remnya dengan kuat.

Ckiiittt

membuat mereka bertiga terlonjak kedepan. didepan mobil mereka berdiri seseorang yang terlihat terluka, apalagi sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. pemandangan itu seketika membuat ketiga pasang mata dalam mobil itu membulat .

"KYU!" Pekik Changmin histeris. ia segera melompat dari dalam mobil menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat memegangi perutnya dan sebelah tanganya lagi memegangi sebuah senjata. begitupula Jaejoong dan Kibum yang ikut turun dari mobilnya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin dengan panik, baru saja Changmin mendekat, Kyuhyun terjatuh ditangannya.

"KYU~!" Jerit Changmin lagi. saat ini ia benar-benar panik melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang benar-benar tragis. apalagi perutnya yang tertembak tak henti mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyu!" Seru Jaejoong ikut panik.

"H-hyunggh..heh..Ju-jun..shu.." Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara sekaligus mempertahankan kesadarannya. ia mencoba menceritakan pada Jaejoong tentang apa yang terjadi, namun rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya seperti tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk terus terjaga.

"Jangan bicara dulu Kyu. Changmin, kau bawa Kyuhyun ke klinik terdekat, jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit arra!" perintah Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin mengangguk mengerti dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Dan kau Kibum ikut denganku" Jaejoong mulai berlari diikuti Kibum menuju markas mereka yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kyu, kau harus bertahan. jeball, kau harus tetap sadar baby" Kata Changmin dengan suara yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. ia menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, lalu segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mencari Klinik terdekat.

.

.

T.B.C

Review please!

see you next chap! ^^

Yunho menyerbu Jaejoong


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : My Wife is a mafia

**cast** : lihat dalam cerita ^^

**pairing** : Masih Yunjae little bit Changkyu.

**Genre** : Romance and Crime.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, TYPO, BL, YAOI, MISS TYPES. Don't like don't read

**A/N** ;; Kalau chap ini nggak memuaskan mian ya. author belum bisa buat yang panjang-panjang. silahkan baca dan koment ya! ^^ untuk para reader baru selamat datang. dan untuk reader lama keep review ya! review anda penyemangat saya!

* * *

**Balasan review chap 3  
**

Blue Minra :: Makasih. Kyunya kena tembak saat mencoba melawan orang yang tiba-tiba nyerang mreka (author mlz bwt flsh back hehe) maksi dah review. ^^

Makko 47117 :: Junsunya gak mati kok. di chap selanjutnya justru gantian Junsu yang perang ma Yoochun. maksi da review^^

Desi 2121 :: Keluarga Yunho sama dengan JJ yg ga tau apa-apa. ntar ada critanya kok. mksi da review^^

Aoi Ko Mamoru :: iya itu Junsu. makasih da review ^^ nih da lanjut.

JennyChan :: Disini ada baku tembak, tapi belum terlalu seru. maksi da review^^

kiki :: itu suu-ie chingu. maksi da review^^

Jung Jaerista :: iya itu Seunghyun. dan yg luka2 itu suu. maksi da review

Narayuuki :: Muahaha Mian saya salah tulis. mkasi dah review^^

tikka :: makasi da review^^ ini dah lanjut.

jokerna91 :: ahaha mian chap kemaren kependekkan. mungkin chap ini juga. maksih da review^^

* * *

**happy read^^**

**.  
**

Jaejoong dan Kibum berlari masuk ke sebuah gedung tua yang terbengkalai, lalu mereka menuju ke ruang bawah tanah dimana markas mereka berada. Jaejoong dan Kibum terkejut, pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan retina scan kini terbuka lebar, apalagi keadaan markas sekaligus tempat tinggal untuk Junsu, changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berantakan bagai diterpa badai, membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa barusan seseorang menyerang Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

Kursi-kursi terbalik, Komputer dan beberapa peralatan canggih mereka hancur tak berbentuk, bekas tembakan penuh didinding, darah berceceran memenuhi lantai -tapi tak ada satupun mayat disana membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung-, dan satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong emosi adalah koleksi senjata canggihnya kini raib meninggalkan rak-rak yang kosong.

"F**king b***h" Geram Jaejoong marah. siapapun itu ia pastikan akan memburunya sampai ke ujung duniapun.

"Hyung!" Seru Kibum yang saat itu tengah berada di depan TV yang masih selamat. jaejoong menghampiri Kibum dan ikut menyaksikan apa yang Kibum lihat. di TV terlihat tayangan berita yang melaporkan penangkapan anak buah... HERO

"Jusu!" mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat gambar Junsu yang babak belur yang sedag dimasukan kedalam ambulance.

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Junsu sudah tertangkap, apa yang harus kita lakukan? sebenarnya siapa yang kita hadapi sekarang? Kangin, FBI, atau ada orang lain?" Kibum mencecar Jaejoong dengan berbagai pertanyaan, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dijawab Jaejoong karena dia pun sedang ikut berfikir.

"Kibum, kau ambil senjata cadangan kita dan lihat dalam gudang apakah ada komputer yang masih bisa terpakai. kita akan mencoba menyambungkan kembali semua cctv ke komputer"  
"Tapi Hyung, Junsu?"

"Junsu itu bukan orang bodoh Kibum, tanpa kita selamatkan, dia akan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri" Jawab Jaejoong tegas, membuat Kibum tak dapat membantah lagi. Kibum mengangguk mengerti lalu segera melaksanakan peritah Jaejoong.

.

Junsu kini sedang berada Seoul Hospital dengan penjagaan yang ketat. luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan diperban. selang oksigen masih terpasang di hidungnya pelan-pelan ia mengerjabkan matanya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya kembali, mengingat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya hingga membuatnya hampir mati. Junsu sudah tahu bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit, setidaknya ia membiarkan lukanya sedikit pulih dulu baru akan bergerak.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Junsu melirik seorang namja yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan tempat tidurnya. namja itu memandang datar kearah Junsu yang terbaring lemah. Junsu hanya mengerjapkan mata tanpa menjawab.

"Baguslah, semakin cepat kau sadar, semakin cepat aku menjebloskanmu kepenjara" Ujar Yoochun enteng beralih melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Junsu merespon perkataan Yoochun dengan senyum tipis lalu kembali menutup matanya untuk tidur.  
melihat cara Junsu itu membuat Yoochun semakin kesal.

"Tersenyumlah selagi kau masih bisa tersenyum, kelak hanya wajah menderita yang kau tunjukan" Sinis Yoochun lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Junsu.

Junsu kembali membuka matanya menoleh kearah pintu. "Bodoh" desis Junsu lengkap dengan seringaiannya, lalu ia kembali menutup matanya. setidaknya ia ingin istirahat disini sehari setelahnya baru ia akan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

"Ne honey arraso...ne, kau juga harus berhati-hati...Ne, nado saranghae" Jaejoong menutup telpon dari suaminya itu.

"Yunho Hyung?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Ne, Dia pergi ke Busan. mungkin besok baru pulang"

"Oh..."

Jaejoong beralih mengongkang (?) senjata AK dan Snipernya, kemudian menyematkan pistol dipinggangnya dengan beberapa deck peluru dikantongnya. hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kibum. saat merasa sudah siap mereka mulai keluar dari markasnya dan naik ke basement.

"Hyung apa isi tas itu?" Tanya Kibum heran saat Jaejoong memanggul tas yang cukup besar.

Jaejoong menyeringai lalu berkata " Senjata keren" Jawab Jaejoong singkat. saat mereka keluar dari gedung dan bermaksud menuju mobil Changmin yang terparkir didepan gedung tiba-tiba...

DUAR ZLEB (#suara apaan nih?)

sebuah peluru melesat hampir mengenai Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Kibum yang sadar mereka sedang di serang mencoba mencari posisi aman untuk berlindung. Jaejoong merunduk didekat mobil sedangkan Kibum bersembunyi di balik tiang gedung.  
peluru terus melesat kearah mereka merobek setiap hal yang terkenanya. Jaejoong terlihat mencari posisi sang penembak yang diyakininya berjumlah lebih dari satu, karena peluru-peluru itu meluncur dari segala arah.

saat sekali lagi tembakan-tembakan itu terdengar Jaejoong dapat menemukan posisi penembak yang berada di gedung di depan gedung mereka. Jaejoong langsung memberi tanda pada Kibum untuk posisi musuh. Kibum yang mengerti lalu segera balas menembak musuh dengan tembakan beruntun begitu juga Jaejoong yang mengeker musuh dan menembaknya dengan senjata sniper ditangannya. Baku tembak tidak terelakkan. Jaejoong berhasil melumpuhkan 5 orang penembak digedung itu. sedangkan tanpa keduanya sadari 4 orang musuh mengendap-ngendap dibelakang mereka. Kibum yang duluan menyadari hal itu langsung menembak 2 diantaranya. Jaejoong menoleh namun ia tidak bisa membantu karena ia juga sedang sibuk mengurusi penembak didepan mereka.

tinggal 2 namja yang berdiri didepan Kibum. saat kedua orang itu mulai menembaki Kibum, Kibum mencoba menghindar dan langsung melempar dua balok kayu kearah tangan orang yang memakai seragam Fbi hingga senjata mereka terlepas dari tangan. bersamaan dengan itu Kibum berlari kearah mereka dengan cepat menendang kedua senjata mereka hingga jauh. lalu beralih menendang namja pertama hingga terjungkal lalu melayangkan tinju kearah perut dan dada, saat namja itu membalas melayangkan tinju Kibum menangkap tangannya menariknya sambil berputar lalu membanting namja pertama. saat Kibum sedang meladeni namja pertama tanpa disadarinya namja kedua bangun dan meraih pistol yang tadi di tendang kemudian mengarahkannya pada Kibum. Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera beralih menembak namja kedua yang menodongkan pistol kearah Kibum, namun sayangnya Jaejoong lengah tanpa sadar seseorang tengah membidiknya.

.

_** YUNHO POV**_

Jaejoong berhasil menembak ketiga anak buahku. dan kurasa 4 anak buahku yang kukirim kebawah mungkin juga sudah dilumpuhkannya. aku memang membawa sekitar 15 agen tambahan ditambah dengan ke 3 anak buahku yang posisinya sama denganku. aku akui Hero adalah seorang penembak jitu. tapi mengingat jumlah kami yang cukup banyak aku berpikir kami akan bisa melumpuhkannya. aku memberi tanda pada Siwon, Donghae dan Dongwook yang posisinya tidak jauh dariku untuk menyusul keempat anak buahku tadi, dan menyerang Hero dari posisi yang lebih dekat.

setelah mereka pergi aku kembali membidik targetku. terlihat ia sedang membelakangi posisi kami dan menembak sesuatu dibawah sana. jika dari posisiku yang terlihat sebagian tubuhnya tidak lagi terlindungi bodi mobil. tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, segera kuluncurkan beberapa tembakan kearahnya. dan...

**Dor  
**

**Yunho pov end**

DUAR CRASH!

"Errgghh...aahh...arrgghh!" Pekik Jaejoog kesakitan saat salah satu tembakan mengenai punggungnya. darah segar megucur deras dari lukanya yang menganga.  
Jaejoong.

"Shitt!" Maki Jaejoong marah. Ia membuka topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai, lalu mengambil senjata canon dalam tas besar yang ia bawa tadi, memanggulnya kemudian mengarahkan pada tempat 'penembak' berada.

Sedangkan Yunho yang berada ditempat yang berlawanan terpaku dengan posisi mata yang masih berada diteropong senjata. sesuatu yang dilihatnya membuat semua sistem yang ada ditubuhnya berhenti seketika. Yunho mematung, benar-benar mematung atas apa yang ia lihat melalui teropong senjatanya yang dilengkapi infra red itu. walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Yunho benar-benar mengenali sosok yang sedang membidiknya dengan senjata Canon itu

"Oh Damned" Umpat Yunho lalu berbalik mencoba berlari dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

WUUSSHH DUARR

sedetik Jaejoong menembakan missil saat itu juga Yunho melompat kebelakang gedung.

ledakan itu sukses membuat Donghae, Doongwook dan Siwon yang sudah berada diluar gedung terkeju.

Jaejoong meluncurkan 1 tembakan dari canonnya yang sukses meluluh lantakkan gedung didepannya. bisa Jaejoong pastikan siapapun yang ada di gedung itu pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hyung! kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Kibum khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong terduduk penuh darah.

"kita pergi dari sini" ajak Jaejoong, Kibum mengangguk dan memapah Jaejoong kemobil. dengan cepat Kibum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu disusul dengan tembakan dari tiga orang namja di belakang mereka.

.

"Yunho hyung! gwencahanayo?" Tanya anak buah Yunho yang langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho yang berjalan pincang dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya, akibat melompat dari lantai 5. apalagi ia tadi sempat terkena beberapa runtuhan.

Yunho diam sebentar tak menjawab. pandangannya terlihat kosong. Yunho kini benar-benar berharap bahwa dugaanya salah. jangan sampai istrinya... jangan sampai istrinya adalah orang yang ia buru selama ini.

.

sementara itu ditempat lain

saat ini Changmin tengah menemani Kyuhyun yang telah selesai ditangani dokter. Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Changmin terus mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya hingga ia sendiri tertidur dengan kepala bersandar ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping saat ia merasa seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya. dengan perlahan Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Changmin.

merasa terganggu dengan pergerakkan Kyuhyun, Changmin pun terbangun.

"Kyu! Baby, kau sudah sadar?" buru Changmin masih tetap panik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kekhawatiran yang sangat terpancar dari mata Changmin.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti ini lagi Kyu. kau tahu rasanya aku mau mati saja melihat keadaanmu tadi. aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu" lirih Changmin dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah kekasihnya, seolah menyampaikan pada Changmin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Changmin beralih meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan pernah kau coba-coba meninggalkan aku arraso?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ohya! aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Changmin kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Ini!" changmin menunjukan benda ditangannya pada Kyuhyun. mata Kyuhyun berbinar memandangi cincin ditangan Changmin lalu beralih menatap Changmin

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya. Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

PUK

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan lemah.

"A wae?"

"Pabbo!" rengut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Naega wae?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melamarku dengan romantis? kau sadar tidak kita sedang dimana? mana keadaanku begini lagi. dasar kau pabbo!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. seolah melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Changmin menunjukan cengiran khasnya lalu menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Mian! hehe aku lupa"

"Ukh Changmin Pabbo. pergi kau!" usir Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ya chagia mianhe"

"Anio. pergi sana"

"Baby~"

"Pergi!"

Ya akhirnya pasangan evil kita kembali bertengkar dengan pabbonya.

.

Keesokan harinya

Yunho yang semalaman tidak pulang kerumahnya, kini tengah berada di depan sebuah kantor Material Art tempat Jaejoong berkerja. dia segera mendial nomor telpon Jaejoong diponselnya. tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara Jaejoong menjawab telponya.

"Yobseyo Yunie?" suara disebrang menjawab.

"Kau dimana Boo?"

"Aku? ng.. di kantor, wae? kau dimana?"

"Aku masih di Busan. nanti sore aku baru pulang"

"Ne arra, nanti aku akan kusiapkan makan malam untuk mu"

"Ne. kalau begitu sampai nanti! Saranghae!"

"Ne. Nado saranghae!"

Yunho kemudian menutup telponnya. kembali ia menatap sebentar kantor itu sebelum melangkah masuk kedalamnya.

.

disebuah kamar hotel...

"Yunho Hyung?" tanya Kibum memastikan sambil mengganti perban Jaejoong setelah semalam ia mengeluarkan peluru dari bagian belakang bahu Jaejoong dengan peralatan seadanya.

"Ne. dia masih berada di Busan. Aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yunho"

"Kau harus menyusul Changmin ke klinik. jangan katakan padanya jika aku terluka!" Jaejoong kembali memakai bajunya dengan perlahan setelah Kibum selesai mengganti perbannya.

"Ne. tapi kurasa malam ini aku akan kembali ke markas Hyung. ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati" Ujar Jaejoong sambil memakai jaketnya. "Aku pergi!" pamit Jaejoong kemudian membuka pintu kamar hotel lalu kembali menutupnya.

.

Malam itu Jaejoong memasak seadanya akibat bahunya yang terluka membuat pergerakannya terbatas. walaupun sempat meringis berkali-kali dipertengahan aktifitasnya. akhirnya Jaejoong bisa juga menyelesaikan semua masakannya dan menatanya serapi mungkin diatas meja makan. setelah Jaejoong selesai menata semuanya ia merasa seseorang sedang berada dibelakangnya. langkah kakinya terdengar mendekat. Jaejoong menggengam pisau makan ditanganya dengan waspada. saat langkah kaki itu semakin dekat Jaejoong berbalik dan mengarahkan pisau kecil itu ke leher seseorang.

"Yaa Boo! kau mau membunuhku eoh?" protes Yunho.

"Yu-yunie?!" Jaejoong terkejut lalu menurunkan pisaunya dari leher suaminya.

"A-aku pikir kau maling. siapa suruh kau mengendap-ngendap seperti itu di rumahmu sendiri membuatku takut saja"

"Kau mau makan sekarang? duduklah aku akan amb-

"Boo!" cegat Yunho sambil mencengkram bahu Jaejoong dengan kuat. Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit yang menyergapnya dengan sekuat tenaga. entah perasaanya saja, atau memang cengkraman Yunho dibahunya semakin kuat. Jaejoong berbalik menghadap suaminya seraya menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"W-wae?" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kuat mencoba menahan sakit.

"Kau terlihat pucat sayang? apa kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho dengan tanganya yang masih berada di pundak Jaejoong sedangkan tangan satunya mengusap peluh Jaejoong. Yunho sepertinya sengaja berlama-lama mencengkaram bahu Jaejoong untuk memastikan sesuatu. ekspresi sakit di wajah Jaejoong membuat dugaanya semakin kuat.

"A-ani, aku baik-baik saja. aku mengangkat sup-ku dulu" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dibahunya kemudian berjalan memasuki dapur meninggalkan Yunho yang memandangnya penuh arti.

'Ternyata semuanya benar. ternyata dia Hero' gumam Yunho miris. kemarin sebenarnya Yunho belum terlalu yakin. tapi saat pagi tadi ia memeriksa dikantor Jaejoong dan tidak menemukan karyawan yang bernama Jung Jaejoong, membuat kecurigaanya semakin kuat. apalagi luka Jaejoong sama dengan letak luka Hero saat ia menembak pembunuh itu. yang Yunho tahu sekarang **'Istrinya adalah Hero sang pembunuh'**

**.  
**

Kibum saat ini sedang mengendap-endap memasuki markasnya dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. setelah sampai didepan pintu markasnya Kibum langsung mengarahkan matanya ke retina scan yang tersembunyi untuk membuka pintunya. saat pintu terbuka Kibum segera masuk dan mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. ia bersyukur para agen itu tidak menemukan markasnya.

saat Kibum akan kembali keluar matanya menangkap sesuatu. salah satu Komputernya masih menyala. entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Kibum mendekati komputernya lalu mengotak-atik sesuatu disana.

"Eh? masih hidup?" batinnya saat tampilan dari sambungan seluruh cctv disana masuk kekomputer itu. dengan iseng ia melihat recorder dari cctv saat penyerangan kemarin. siapa tahu ia mendapat sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. saat dia membuka salah satu video dari sana mata kecilnya sukses membulat, ia mengerjkap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. berkali-kali Kibum me-rewind video itu, berkali-kali juga ia yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. setelah yakin ia segera mendial nomor Jaejoong, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar disakunya. ia segera mengangkat telpon itu sambil memasuki kamar mandi yang ada didapur agar tidak terdengar Yunho.

"Ne Kibum?"

"Hyung... Yunho hyung adalah seorang agen, dia yang menyerang kita semalam"

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Kibum? jangan bercanda. hyung tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni candaanmu. Yunho sekarang ada disini"

"Hyung, percayalah padaku. aku akan mengirim buktinya ke ponsel hyung. dan lihat sendiri kebenarannya" Ujar Kibum kemudian menutup telponnya. beberapa detik setelah Kibum menutup telponnya sebuah MMS masuk ke ponsel Jaejoong. dengan buru-buru Jaejoong membuka pesan itu.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. di video itu terlihat Yunho dan beberapa anak buahnya menyusup masuk ke gedung didepan markas Jaejoong. matanya tidak mungkin salah mengenali suaminya. dan ini artinya suaminya adalah orang yang memburunya dan yang menginginkanya mati.

"Boo?" panggil Yunho dari luar kamar mandi.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mian tadi perutku sakit" Ujar Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho menuju ruang makan.

Jaejoong kini semakin waspada dengan pergerakan suaminya yang menyusul berjalan dibelakangnya. ia tahu Yunho diam-diam meraih pisau dapurnya dan disembunyikan di punggungnya. saat Yunho bergerak mengeluarkan pisau itu reflek Jaejoong berputar lalu menendang tangan suaminya dengan kaki hingga pisau ditangannya terjatuh.

"Jae, ada apa denganmu? aku mau mengupas buah"

"Mi-mian!" Jawab Jaejoong salah tingkah. saat Yunho merunduk meraih pisau itu mata Jaejoong menangkap sebuah pistol terselip di jaznya. kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali masuk kedapur.

"Jae mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Mengambil wine" Jawab Jaejoong dari dapur. Yunho segera meraih senjata dibalik jaznya. ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong. karena tempat penyimpanan whine ada di basement bukan didapur.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho menyusul Jaejoong kedapur, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Yunho menemukan pintu dapur yang terhubung dengan garasi terbuka lebar. bunyi deruman mesin mobil semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Jaejoong kabur. Yunho menyusul Jaejoong keluar, ia melihat namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tengah memundurkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Yunho langsung menodongkan senjata kearah Jaejoong

"JAE BERHENTI!" teriak Yunho. Jaejoong berhenti memundurkan mobilnya. ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Yunho yang berani menodongkan senjatanya ke arah istrinya sendiri.

"Turun Jae!" perintah Yunho lagi. "Atau kutembak" Ancam Yunho yang awalnya hanya untuk menggertak. namun sayang Jaejoong menganggapnya serius.

Jaejoong kembali memundurkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan membanting stir memutar posisi mobil menghadap jalan.

"JAE!" teriak Yunho sekali lagi sambil mengejar mobil Jaejoong. namun sayang, Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya dan terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mengumpat kesal.

"Fuck!" geram Yunho meninju udara kosong.

.

.

T.B.C

Review please!

supaya author semangat lanjutinya

.

Mian kalau nggak memuaskan. nih saya ketik terburu-buru. apa lagi ide lagi surut. :') mungkin chap depan saya tidak bisa aupdet cepat. mian

see you next chap! ^^

pertengkaran Mr and Mrs Jung


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : My Wife is a mafia

**cast** : lihat dalam cerita ^^

**pairing** : Masih Yunjae little bit Changkyu.

**Genre** : Romance and Crime.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, TYPO, BL, YAOI, MISS TYPES. Don't like don't read

* * *

**A/N** ;; Kalau chap ini nggak memuaskan mian ya. Saya juga minta maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. tapi makasih banyak ya yang udah review. benar-benar bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin ff ini. untuk para reader baru selamat datang. dan untuk reader lama keep review ya! review anda penyemangat saya!

* * *

**happy read^^**

**.  
**

**Sementara itu, seoul hospital**

.

saat ini Junsu sedang berusaha membuka borgol yang mengunci tangan kanannya di pinggir ranjang menggunakan jepit lidi yang ia curi dari rambut seorang suster yang memeriksa infusnya tadi pagi. setelah dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan laporan kesehatan yang suster itu letakan disamping tempat tidurnya. sedangkan Yoochun sedang berbincang dengan dua orang agen didepan ruang rawat Junsu.

"Ok, siapkan mobil. kita bawa tahanan kekantor malam ini" perintah Yoochun pada kedua agen itu. anak buahnya mengangguk lalu segera pergi melaksanakan tugas.

Crak

Bersamaan dengan bunyi terbukanya borgol yang membelenggu tangan Junsu, Yoochun memasuki ruangan itu dan Junsu langsung memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Yoochun berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Junsu dengan tawa sinisnya.

"Selamat.. hari ini kau akan kujebloskan ke penjara!" sinis Yoochun dengan seringaiannya.

Junsu terlihat membuang nafas dan mengembungkan pipinya lalu berkata. "Kau banyak berubah, Tidakku sangka kau berhasil memakai seragam agen..." Junsu memberi jeda "Yoochun Sunbae!" tekan Junsu.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Wae? kau lupa padaku Sunbae?" kini gantian Junsu yang menyeringai. "Well.. ehem.. Let me remind you. aku dulu adalah mahasiswa tingkat 2 di universitas Seoul. dan aku adalah namja chingu-mu yang kau jadikan bahan taruhan dan kau perkosa beramai-ramai dengan teman-temanmu. Apa kau masih tidak ingat?"

Tenggorokan Yoochun serasa tercekat mendengar kata-kata junsu. benarkah yang berada di depannya kini adalah Kim Junsu yang lembut dan polos itu? Yoochun masih ragu dengan hal itu. memang wajah namja yang ada di depannya kini dihiasi beberapa lebam hingga cukup susah meyakinkan jika itu benar-benar Kim Junsu Hobae sekaligus namja chingu-nya sewaktu ia masih kuliah di Universitas Seoul. tapi pemerkosaan dan taruhan itu hanya Kim Junsu yang tahu.

"Kau tahu _sunbae_? sebenarnya malam itu kedua orang tuaku di bunuh dengan sadis di depan mataku. aku berlari kerumahmu setelah lolos dari kejaran orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. tapi sayangnya aku lari ketempat yang salah. malam itu bukannya tempat perlindungan yang kudapatkan malah neraka yang kau tawarkan, kau memperkosaku beramai-ramai dengan temanmu. setelah itu kau tinggalkan tubuhku di pinggir jalan" Junsu melompat turun dari ranjang. menatap Yoochun dengan nyalang.

Crak

Yoochun membulatkan matanya saat borgol yang tadinya mengunci tangan Junsu kini terjatuh dilantai.

"Kenapa kau tega lakukan itu Bastard!" murka Junsu.

dengan Panik Yoochun mengambil senjata yang terselip di jaznya dan menodongkannya kearah Junsu. namun dengan Tak kalah cepat pula Junsu meraih vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas lalu melemparkannya ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun yang tidak sempat menghindar, terhuyung saat Vas itu mengenai kepalanya membuat darah segar mengucur dari luka dikepalanya. saat Yoochun tertunduk Junsu kembali menendang Kepala Yoochun hingga Yoochun terjengkang, lalu merebut Pistol di tangan Yoochun. dan segera memisahkan slide dan magazine dari inti pistol dengan cekatan.

sementara diluar ruang rawat, dua anak buah Yoochun yang mendengar suara gaduh itu menyusul masuk. baru saja mereka masuk, mereka disambut dengan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Junsu. Junsu berhasil melumpuhkan kedua anak buah Yoochun. Bahkan senjata mereka berhasil direbut Junsu. Junsu tidak mengambil senjata itu, melainkan melakukan hal yang sama seperti senjata Yoochun sebelumnya. Ya.. dengan mudah Junsu memisahkan setiap bagian pistol itu. Kemampuan yang ia diperoleh dari Hero. selama mereka masih mampu melumpuhkan lawan dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri, Hero melarang Junsu, Changmin, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun mengandalkan senjata jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Kaena tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak bersalah yang terluka.

Junsu menyeringai kearah Yoochun yang sepertinya mulai bisa bangkit walaupun masih terhuyung. darah dari kepala mengotori bajunya. "Sunbae sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyelesaikan masalahku denganmu. tapi tidak sekarang. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu pada Yoochun, Junsu segera keluar dari sana dan segera menuju tangga darurat untuk melarikan diri sebelum makin banyak agen yang datang.

.

**Brak**

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen lama Kibum dengan cukup keras.

disana tidak hanya ada Kibum, tapi juga Changmin, Junsu yang berhasil kabur, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan sembuh.

"Hyung!" Ujar mereka berempat serentak berdiri. bisa Jaejoong lihat ekspresi tegang dari keempat dongsaengnya. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah tau tentang Yunho. tapi untuk sekarang Jaejoong belum ingin membahas hal itu. Ia senang melihat semua anggotanya sudah lengkap disana.

"Junsu, Kyuhyun kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Jaejoong beralih menatap Junsu.

"Tentu saja aku baik Hyung! Tidak susah bagiku untuk lolos dari para agen itu" Jawab Junsu sambil tertawa khas. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho. apa kau akan tertawa sementara suamimu ingin membunuhmu?" Ketus Changmin, melipat tanganya didada.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun menyikut kekasihnya karena berbicara tidak sopan kepada Hyungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang mendengar Changmin yang berbicara tidak sopan dengannya membuat Jaejoong sadar kalau dongsaeng kandungnya itu sedang marah.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya jika dia berani melukai Kyuhyun lagi" Sinis Changmin.

"Belum tentu Yunho yang menyerang Junsu dan Kyuhyun waktu itu, kan?" Bela Jaejoong.

"Emm... Hyung aku tidak yakin. tapi orang-orang yang menyerang kami waktu itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang Yunho dan anak buahnya pakai waktu menyerang kalian, jenis peluru dan senjatanya pun sama dengan milik FBI. aku sudah lihat video itu. yang berbeda hanyalah orang yang menyerang kami memakai pelindung kepala, dan orang yang menyerang Hyung tidak memakai pelindung kepala" terang Junsu. didukung anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau memang yang menyerang kami waktu itu bukan Yunho, lalu kenapa Junsu hyung bisa ada dalam tangkapan mereka. Jika memang ada orang lain, apa tujuannya membawa Junsu hyung kepada FBI. Malah tidak dibunuh saja" Tambah Kyuhyun membuat Junsu melempar deathglare kepada Kyuhyun. 'kau ingin aku mati?' begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan Junsu

Jaejoong tampak berpikir begitu juga keempat dongsaengnya. mereka mencoba menebak segala kemungkinan yang ada. Disini memang sudah pasti Yunho yang memburu mereka. Tapi semua bukti tidak sepenuhnya menjurus ke Yunho. ada 'Player' lain yang bermain dibelakang Yunho. Tapi siapa? apa yang diinginkannya?. Jaejoong terduduk di sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya lelah. semua ini membuat ia stres. jika orang lain yang ia hadapi mungkin tidak akan sesetres ini. tapi ini suaminya sendiri yang memburunya. laki-laki yang sudah 4 tahun ini menjadi pendampingnya. benar-benar menguras emosi.

"Sudahlah kita bahas ini nanti. kalian tidurlah, kalian pasti lelah. Hero hyung juga perlu istirahat" Kibum mencoba menengahi. Junsu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. sedangkan Changmin masih terus memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan errr... Kasihan mungkin.

Kibum yang melihat itu akhirnya ikut masuk kekamar menyusul Junsu dan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan kakak beradik itu diruang tengah apartemen Kibum.

setelah tinggal Changmin dan Jaejoong disana, Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk dan duduk disampingnya.

"_Hyung_ _mianhe_!" Ujar Changmin sedikit menyesal akibat ucapannya tadi. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin

"No, it's ok. kau berhak marah. Kekasihmu terluka"

"Bukan cuma Kyuhyun Hyung. kau juga lebih terluka. Kau lebih membuatku khawatir. aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu hyung!" kata Changmin.

"Apa begitu terlihat?... lukaku?" Jaejoong memandang Changmin. Changmin mengangguk.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. He's trying to kill me"

"Yang jadi pertanyaan besar disini, apakah dari awal kau mencintainya Hyung" Tanya Changmin.

"No!.. (Jaejoong terlihat berpikir) i mean..." Jaejoong memutar-mutar cincin pernikahan di jarinya, kemudian menghela nafas kembali "Entahlah..."

kali ini giliran Changmin yang mendesah. wajar saja jika ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut untuk Hyungnya, mengingat sebelum Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sepasang suami istri, mereka saling mengenal dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Dari awal kau tahu semua resikonya Hyung. dan lebih baik kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya. itu lebih baik, dari pada kau mencintainya dan berkorban demi dia" Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. "Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun disini!" Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong diruang tengah sendirian.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah namdongsaenya itu. Dari awal, memang Changmin menolak mentah-mentah ide Jaejoong untuk menikah dengan Yunho. mengingat perkerjaan mereka yang berbahaya. selain tidak ingin membawa orang lain kedalam masalah dan hidup mereka, Changmin juga beranggapan bahwa menikah dengan orang biasa seperti Yunho bisa saja membawa mereka kedalam maslah. dan kini apa yang ditakutkan Changminpun terjadi.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya menuju bar kecil disudut ruangan mengambil sebotol alkohol lalu meneguknya. "I don't love him" Lirih Jaejoong kembali meneguk minumannya.

.

**in the night, at Yunho office**

malam itu Siwon kembali ke kantornya bermaksud mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal. ia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap cahaya dari ruang ketua Tim-nya U-Know. karena penasaran akhirnya Siwon mencoba menghampiri.

"Yunho!" Kaget Siwon saat masuk keruangan Yunho yang berantakkan, dan melihat Yunho yang tidur di sofa dengan botol minuman yang memenuhi meja didepannya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara Siwon mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan beranjak duduk di sofa dengan kepala yang masih pusing akibat efek alkohol.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Yunho menatap Siwon. "Istriku... dia adalah 'Hero' "

"MWO?!"

kemudian Yunho mulai menceritakan semuanya. dia memang sudah percaya dengan Siwon karena kedekatan mereka yang memang sudah lama.

. (Skip aja ya! ^^)

.

"Jaejoog itu Hero?!" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya dengan cerita Yunho yang baru saja didengarnya.

Yunho mengangguk lemah. Siwon menatap miris.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Istriku sendiri kini adalah musuhku"

"Tapi kau tahu kita harus menangkapnya"

"Yeah!"

"Mungkin bahkan dia akan dihukum mati?!" tambah siwon hati-hati.

"Ya"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Kurasa tidak" Siwon menggeleng. membuat Yunho mendesah frustasi. membanting kembali tubuhnya di sofa.

"Rahasiakan ini dari yang lain!"

"Wae?" Siwon mengerutkan kening. kenapa ia harus merahasiakan hal ini.

"Dia masalahku. aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Tapi kau tahu kau hanya mempunyai waktu 3 hari, setelah itu kau akan di ex_terminated_!"

"Yeah aku tahu!" Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. pandangannya menerawang langit-langit kantornya. entah jalan apa yang akan diambil Yunho untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Sedangkan Siwon tidak berkomentar lagi, ia hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Drrrt...drrrt

tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon bergetar. ia segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Yoebseyo!... MWO?!" Siwon mendelik horor saat mendengar kabar dari seseorang yang menelponnya. Yunho menatap Siwon bingung.

"Alright, kami segera kesana" Siwon menutup telponnya dan beralih menatap Yunho.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Tahanan kita kabur!"

"MWO?! Shiit!" Umpat Yunho jengah.

well, lengkap sudah beban yang membuat Yunho frustasi. dan semua itu hanya berhubungan dengan satu nama 'Hero' Jaejoong!.

.

Sore itu Yunho memutuskan pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat sebentar. sebelumnya ia sedang pusing memikirkan anak buah Hero yang kabur dan 3 agennya yang terluka termasuk Yoochun, akibat ulah Junsu. Semua yang ia alami benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. mungkin jika Hero ada di depannya sekarang, Yunho akan menghajarnya habis-habisan melampiaskan semua emosinya.

well, sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Yunho akan terkabul karena saat mobil Yunho akan memasuki halaman rumahnya, Yunho terkejut saat melihat mobil istrinya terparkir rapi di garasi meraih pistolnya yang ia simpan di laci dashboard lalu memasang peredam suara pada pistol itu. untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan saat bertemu Jaejoong nanti. tentu Yunho tidak ingin tetangganya mendengar suara tembakan dari rumahnya yg akan mengundang kerumunan kan?

(namun yang sekarang menjadi masalahnya adalah, apakah Yunho tega menghajar Hero, sementara Hero adalah istrinya sendiri?)

Yunho masuk mengendap-endap dengan waspada. pistolnya terancung siap. perlahan Yunho menyusuri ruang demi ruang dirumahnya. bau harum masakan menghampiri indera penciuman Yunho. Yunho menebak jika Jaejoong sedang berada didapurnya. ia 'pun segera pergi kesana. namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. hanya terdapat banyak makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap yang memenuhi meja makan. Yunho menurunkan senjatanya. ia tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya a.k.a Hero.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" gumam Yunho kesal.

"Apa-apaan' bagaimana? kau lupa hari ini hari apa sayang?" Suara yang muncul dari belakang Yunho membuat Yunho sadar jika itu adalah suara istrinya.

Yunho tidak begitu terkejut. ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan kue tart di tangannya. Dimata Yunho, Jaejoong begitu cantik malam ini. Jaejoong terlihat merubah warna rambutnya menjadi brown dan sedikit menggelombangkannya. tapi Yunho sadar 100% bahwa sekarang bukian saatnya untuk terpesona pada pembunuh didepannya ini.

"Kupikir ada seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang masuk kerumah kita" Sindir Yunho dengan wajah datarnya. tanpa ragu ia kembali menyelipkan pistolnya di pinggangnya tanpa takut jika jaejoong akan melihatnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar sindiran dari suaminya hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil mengulum senyum. sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan sindiran Yunho tadi. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho tanpa ragu. tidak peduli dengan pistol yang terselip di pinggang suaminya.

"_Happy anniversary honey!_" Jaejoong menyodorkan kue tart itu pada Yunho lalu tersenyum lagi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Namja bermata musang itu baru ingat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang genap menginjak 5 tahun.

"_Wae_? kenapa diam? tidak mau meniup lilinnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. akhirnya yunho menuruti perintah istrinya masih tetap memasang siaga penuh.

"_Thats my boy!_" Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. "Mau coba?" Tawar Jaejoong. Yunho diam tidak menjawab, sambil menatap kue tart di tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban hanya menggidikan bahu 'terserah' lalu ia meletakan kue tartnya ke meja makan, mencolek sedikit krimnya lalu mengulum jarinya dengan seduktif didepan Yunho. andai saja Yunho masih belum tahu tentang kenyataan istrinya adalah seorang pembunuh, mungkin saat ini juga Yunho sudah menerkam Jaejoong yang terlihat sanggat menggiurkan itu.

"Baiklah ayo sekarang kita makan. bukankah makanan-makanan ini tampak menggiurkan Yunnie?" Jaejoong berbinar menatap makanan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Tidak mau!" Tandas Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberikan death glarenya "Kau harus!" balas Jaejoong tegas tidak ingin di bantah.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Yunho bertanya masih dengan gaya santai. Jaejoong kembali menatap tajam mata suaminya seolah menantang. Ia semakin mendekat pada suaminya.

"Karena..." Jaejoong meletakan jari telunjuknya di pipi Yunho dan menyusuri wajah suami tampannya itu "Aku paling tidak suka suamiku menolak makanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat" Desis Jaejoong pelan namun dengan nada menekan. telunjuknya turun keleher suaminya lalu kedada bidang Yunho. "Dan kau tahu itu"

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau menaruh racun dimakanan itu, kan? Bukankah kau biasa membunuh orang?" ujar Yunho frontal. Jaejoong tersenyum hambar lalu beralih mengelus dada suaminya dengan gerakan menggoda membuat Yunho merasakan sensasi geli didaerah dada bidangnya.

"Kau benar. seharusnya tadi aku menaruh racun dimakanan-makanan ini. mengingat kau adalah orang yang hampir membunuhku beberapa hari lalu"

"Yeah.. aku memang harus membunuhmu" Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. entah kenapa, semenjak ia tahu jika istrinya adalah Hero, ia gampang tersulut emosi jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi mendengarnya, bukan senyum senang, tapi senyum kecut yang tersirat sedikit luka. hey, walupun kau seorang profesional, tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan terluka saat mendengar suamimu berkata akan 'membunuhmu' sefrontal itu, kan?

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu setelah makan malam ini selesai?" Jaejoong mulai jengah.

Yunho menyeringai lagi "with pleasure!" kemudian ia berbalik menuju tempat duduknya.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa" ujar Jaejoong, membuat Yunho kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang mengancungkan pistol kearahnya. Yunho terkejut dan berniat mengambil pistolnya, namun saat ia meraba pinggangnya, benda yang ia cari tidak ada disana. ia tidak sadar sejak kapan pistolnya sudah berpindah ketangan Jaejoong.

yunho terkekeh. "Kau curang!"

"Ani!" Jaejoong menurunkan pistolnya, lalu memisahkan magazine pistol dan menghamburkan peluru (isi magazine) kelantai, dan Jaejoong juga melepaskan slidenya dan bagianya yang lain dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. "Aku tidak suka ada senjata dalam makan malam kita!"

Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong dan meraih pinggang namja cantik itu untuk menempel padanya. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya dikepala.

"Periksa saja!" Ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Yunho pun melakukannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan satu senjata pun ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong santai. Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong lalu duduk dikursinya. Jaejoongpun melakukan hal yang sama.

mereka makan dalam diam dibalut dengan suasana cukup tegang. berkali-kali Yunho menatap Jaejoong sinis, namun dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyum santai.  
Yunho yang tidak bisa makan dengan situasi seperti itu segera mengakhiri makannya, meminum airnya, lalu meletakan gelasnya kembali di meja dengan sedikit membanting. Jaejoong menoleh kearah suaminya, tapi tidak menghentikan makannya.

"Begini saja... aku memberikanmu pilihan. tinggalkan negara ini, dan aku tidak akan membunuh atau menangkapmu" kata-kata Yunho tersebut membuat Jejoong menghentikan makannya, lalu beralih menatap Yunho kemudian suara tawa terdengar dari mulut namja cantik itu, membuat Yunho makin geram.

"Kau mengancam istrimu sendiri?"

"istri?! _i think You will be ex-wife_ soon!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. mungkin sekarang Jaejoong mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hmm.. begitu? tapi jika aku tidak mau menurutimu bagaimana?" Jaejoong berkata sambil meraih segelas air lalu meminumnya dengan santai. mungkin bagi Yunho yang melihatnya, itu terlihat santai. tapi sebenarnya Jaejoong sedang mati-matian meredam gejolak emosinya.

"Well, Kalau begitu..." pelan-pelan tangan Yunho meraih sesuatu yang tertempel di bawah meja makan. "Kau harus mati ditanganku!" Yunho mengarahkan benda -yang ternyata pistol- pada Jaejoong. menarik pelatuknya kemudian...

**DOR!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**  
**T.B.C!**

**.  
**

****Miripkah? miripkah? miripkah? ^^

Yeah, author sengaja. asal tahu aja, chap ini tuh yang paling susah. berapa kali author harus bengong didepan layar karena gak dapet ide. jadi mian kalo agak lama.

well jika chap ini mengecewakan dan pendek, mian ya. apalagi banyak bagian yang mungkin bikin readers bingung.

pertengkaran Yunjaenya belum terlalu di chap ini. tunggu di chap depan ya!

klo masalah NC mungkin di chap depan ada sedikit. mungkin loh ya! ga janji XD #plak

**see you next chap! ^^**

saya usahakan update cepat.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : My Wife is a mafia

* * *

**A/N** ;; Kalau chap ini nggak memuaskan mian ya. tapi makasih banyak ya yang udah review. benar-benar bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin ff ini. untuk para reader baru selamat datang. dan untuk reader lama keep review ya! review anda penyemangat saya!

.

**balasan review**

NaraYuuki :: Kyaknya Nc, nya gagal deh yuuki, soalnya saya bingung mo nulis apa pas di bagian Nc. :'( mian ya mengecewakan hiks. tapi semoga saja untuk chap depan saya dapet ide untuk Yunjae. Siip you can call me lena ^^

ikbumkim :: Ini uda di lanjut. ^^

Blue minra :: Ini udah update lagi kok chingu. thank you udah bersedia nungguin ff ini. ^^ untuk Sibum saya belum ada rencana buat mereka. soalnya jika ditambah dengan cerita Kibum, saya takutnya ni ff makin panjang. target sya untuk ff ini tidak sampai berbelas belas chap. takutnya entar terbengkalai karena author bosan.#curcol, Plak. maaf ya ^^

Dindar :: thanks dah review

Chidorasen :: Iya nih, uma mulai sakit hati disini. makasih uda review ^^

JennyChan :: jj gak kena tembak kok. tuh ceritanya di bawah. untuk ending, tergantung mood hehehe #plak

Trilililililili :: utuk jaema udah kelihatan kok kalo dia itu sebenarnya cinta ma yunpa. ni udah update. tahnks for reviewnya.

Tikka ;; Thanks uda review ^^

elsita :: thanks uda review ^^

Kiki :: yeup ini kerjaan Boa and seughyun. thanks dah review ^^

Cindyshim :: huhuhu.. mian Chingu bukan Yunjae yang nc tpi yoosu, itupun bukan nc, author belum kuat buatnya. maaf sudah mengecewakan ;'(  
doakan saja chap depan dapet ide untuk Yunjae.

Shimmax :: Gyyaa! kamu menungguku? ciyus? cup cup cup ini uda lanjut kok. hehe ^^ review lagi nee

Andreychoi :: ini udah di lanjut chingu. thanks for reviewnya~ ^^

mako47117 :: Tembakan yunpa gagal mengenai jaeuma kok. tuh saya uda buat nabrak dinding sesuai peramintaan ^^ hehe.

Henrylau :: Thanks for reviewnya~~ ^^

ParkHyoRi KMS-YjS :; ini udah lanjut. makasi uda review ^^

Jung Jaerista :: huee mian saya belum bisa buat yunjae nc, tadinya pengen yoosu disini nc, tapi...tapi...tapi... saya gak tau musti nulis apa. mian kalau mengecewkan #deep bow. Doakan saja chap depan saya dapet ide untuk Yunjae #siapin cd yadong. plak hehe.

ias-shine:: selamat datang new reader ^^ untuk cast suju n dbsk ga ada yang mati kok. tapi gak tau ya, kalo rencana berubah ditengah-tengah #plak  
thanks dah review ^^

carol :: Makasih untuk semangatnya carol ^,~ ini udah lanjut~ hehe

:: rencana awalnya sih gitu, tapi ga tau klo ada perubahan di tengah-tengah. hehe tpi akan sya ushakan kok ^^

My beauty jeje :: tembakan Yunpa ga kena Jaema kok. ^^ thanks uda review~

:: gak kena tembak kok. tuh ceritanya di bawah... hehe thanks uda review ^^

miyavizm :: thanks uda review ^^

**Terimakasih untuk revienya semua~~!**

_**.**_

_**E****njoy!**  
_

Dor!

peluru yang berasal dari senjata Yunho melesat mengenai dinding belakang Jaejoong karena Jaejoong dengan sigap berkelit kesamping, lalu merunduk dan merayap keluar ruang makan dan bersandar di dinding yang menjadi penyekat dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Teriak Jaejoong dari balik dinding.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? aku hanya melaksanakan tugas!" Ujar Yunho. kemudian pelan-pelan ia melangkah menuju tempat Jaejoong bersembunyi dengan senjata yang masih terancung siap.

"Termasuk membunuh istrimu sendiri?"

"Jika istriku berdiri dipihak yang salah"

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah berdiri dipihak yang benar"

"_Don't over react sweet heart_. jika kau tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, kita buat kesepakatan. _You need to disappear_. Kau tau kita sedang berada diposisi yang sulit. Yang jahat memang seharusnya menghilang. memang seharusnya begitu, sayang!" Ujar Yunho lagi. sesaat ia menunggu tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban lagi dari Jaejoong. kemudian Yunho melihat kebalik dinding namun ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

**Gradak**

Bunyi berasal Lantai atas membuat Yunho segera menyusul naik. namu baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga pertama. Tembakan beruntun yang dimuntahkan oleh senjata AK Jaejoong, membuat Yunho urung dan terpaksa mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung. Jaejoong masih terus menembak senjata itu acak sambil menuruni tangga, membuat peluru-peluru itu merobek semua benda yang ada diruangan itu.

"Bidikanmu sangat buruk, seburuk tekhnikmu bercintamu, Honey!" Yunho muncul dari pintu sebelah kanan Jaejoong dengan Shotgun ditangannya. entah Yunho ambil dari mana senjata itu, karena rumah pasangan Yunjae ini penuh dengan senjata yang tersembunyi ditempat-tempat yang tidak terduga.

Yunho menembak Jaejoong dengan Shotgun ditangannya. menciptakan lubang cukup besar didinding akibat tembakannya tembakannya meleset karena Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menunduk.

"Kau merusak rumah kita, Honey!"

"Well, itulah yang ku inginkan. I'll burn everything I ever bought you" Yunho menekan selongsong senjata, lalu menembak, menekannya lagi, lalu menembak sambil berjalan mengejar Jaejoong yang menghindari peluru. hingga peluru-peluru itu hanya mengenai benda-benda disekitar Jaejoong, terkadang peluru shotgun itu terkena dinding dan meninggalkan lubang cukup besar disana.

_**Kau tau boo? saat pertama aku melihatmu, You like my christmass morning**_

Jaejoong kembali masuk ke ruang makan dan berlindung disebrang meja makan dari tempat Yunho berdiri. dua kali tembakan Yunho mengenai lemari tempat penyimpanan gelas-gelas kaca dibelakan meja makan tempat Jaejoong bersembunyi, hingga pecahan-pecahan gelas mengenai Jaejoong dan menggores kulitnya hingga darah segar mulai mengucur dari lukanya.

_**Melihat wajahmu seperti membawa kedamaian dalam jiwaku**_

_**senyummu seolah pelengkap dalam hariku. aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu sehari saja**_

Jaejoong merintih namun tetap menahannya. air mata Jaejoong meluncur turun saat mengingat kata-kata Yunho saat Yunho melamarnya dulu, memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupnya, pelengkap kebahagiannya. entah kenapa, malah di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah mengingat masa lalu. disaat Yunho begitu bernafsu ingin membunuhnya, kenapa kenangan itu teringat kembali. ketika 'akhir' itu sudah didepan mata, kenapa malah teringat kembali tentang 'permulaan'?

Jaejoong tetap bertahan ditempatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membalas tembakan Yunho dengan senjata ditangannya, karena sekali saja ia mengangkat dirinya, bisa dipastikan peluru shotgun itu akan memkbuatnya mati seketika, mengingat senjata itu adalah tipe bertarung jarak dekat, hingga kekuatan dorongannya sangat kuat. Lagipula jaejoong tidak benar-benar ingin melukai Yunho. jadi Jaejoong terpaksa menunggu hingga shotgun itu tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan peluru.

**_maka dari itu, mulai sekarang tetaplah disisiku_**

**_menemaniku, tersenyum padaku, tertawa bersamaku, bersedih bersamaku dan menemani hidupku._**

**_.  
_**

**_So, would you marry me?_**

* * *

**Ting tong ting tong**

Malam yang sama itu bell rumah Yoochun berbunyi keras. Yoochun yang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya merasa terganggu namun ia mencoba mengambaikan bell itu karena kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat insiden vas bunga kemarin malam. namun semakin lama bell itu semakin membuatnya kesal. akhirnya Yoochun beranjak dari ranjang untuk membukakan pintu sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Awas saja kalau itu Donghae. akan kucincang dia Jadi bagian terkecil" gerutu Yoochun yang mengira tamunya adalah Donghae. Yoochun berjalan kearah pintu dengan langkah gontai menahan pusing dan sakit dikepalanya.

Cklek

"_Nuguseo_?" Yoochun setengah membentak.

"Selamat malam _Sunbae_!" Ujar sang tamu dengan senyum sejuta Watt. Mata Yoochun memblalak lebar.

"Kau...

belum sempat Yoochun berkata apa-apa. Sang tamu yang ternyata Junsu itu langsung menodongkan senjata ber-peredam suara.

**Jyut Jut**

2 Peluru dalam senjata itu mendarat didada Yoochun. Yoochun menatap shock pada dadanya yang terkena tembakan, beralih menatap Junsu sebentar lalu ambruk ditempat.

"Hey.. Kau terlalu banyak menembak!" Ujar Kibum. Junsu tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Mian. Aku terlalu bersemangat" Jawab Junsu.

"Huh Hyung... kalau begini dia akan lama sadar" Changmin ikut mengomel lalu membantu Kibum mengangkat Yoochun yang pingsan kedalam mobil mereka. sedangkan Junsu menyusul dibelakang sambil menyeringai senang.

...

sementara itu

**Ctak ctak**

Bingo! tebakan Jaejoong benar. Shotgun Yunho kehabisan peluru, karena memang isi peluru Shotgun hanya berkisar 8 atau 10 buah tergantu7ng , satu hal yang Yunho lupakan, dalam memakai Shotgun harus menyiapkan peluru cadangan. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiianya. Jaejoong berdiri. bukan berarti ia ingin membalas menembak Yunho dengan senjatanya. tapi pergerakan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho salah kaprah. reflek Yunho meraih pisau buah diatas meja makan lalu melemparkannya pada Jaejoong tanpa berpikir panjang. pisau meluncur cepat hingga pisau kecil itu menancap di dada kanan Jaejoong.

"Euungh..." rintih Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho meblalak. ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aagh.." Erang Jaejoong yang merasakan sakit saat mencabut pisau itu dari dadanya. darah merembas keluar dari lukanya. Ia menjatuhkan pisau kecil itu lalu menatap Yunho dengan mata yang mulai memerah. menahan air mata, mungkin?

Yunho yang melihat itu cukup terkejut. "Jae, aku...aku..a-a.." Yunho mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. rasa menyesal dan sakit saat melihat Jaejoong terluka karena dirinya tiba-tiba merayap dari hatinya.

Jaejoong menembak Yunho dengan senjata ditangannya, membuat Yunho terpaksa menunduk. bukan berarti ia ingin membalas Yunho. tapi ia hanya melakukan itu agar Yunho tidak bergerak cepat saat ia akan memasuki dapur untuk melarikan diri melalui pintu dapur.

"Jae!" teriak Yunho, menyusul Jaejoong saat ia rasakan tidak ada lagi tembakan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki mobil, menyalakannya, lalu memundurkan mobilnya dengan cepat hingga menabrak mobil Yunho yang terparkir sembarang diluar pagar. matanya memerah. persaan kecewa dan sedih bercampur aduk dihatinya.

...

Brak

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen Kibum dengan kasar.

"Hyung! sudah pulang? Kami berhasil menangkap anak buah Yunho!" Sambut pemilik suara lumba-lumba sambil menghampiri Jaejoong. tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang berantakan. darah mengotori bajunya, dan matanyapun memerah.

"Hyung, A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu khawatir, sambil ingin lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong. namun Changmin yang berada di belakang Junsu lebih dulu mendekati Hyung tertuanya lalu meraihnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Yaa, Changmin! apa-apaan kau? kau membuatku terlihat lemah" Protes Jaejoong dalam dekapan Changmin dengan bibir yang masih sempat dikerucutkan.

"Kau memang lemah"

"YAA!"

"Kenapa masih kesana? kenapa kau masih ingin menemuinya ditengah situasi seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?

"Dia benar-benar mengharapkan aku mati!" Lirih Jaejoong lalu mendesah.

Changmin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. melainkan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, Di balas Jaejoong dengan hal yang sama. setidaknya pelukan sang dongsaeng bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Jaejoong tidak menagis didepan Changmin. lebih tepatnya tidak terbiasa menangis didepannya. Jaejoong selalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya didepan para Dongsaengnya, walau tersiksa seperti apapun batinnya.

.

"Uugh..engh" Lenguh Yoochun sambil mencoba membuka matanya. kepalanya kini benar-benar pusing membuatnya cukup sulit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

BYUR

"Bangun pemalas!"

"Junsu!" Bentak Jaejoong. karena Junsu sudah menyiram sandera mereka. "Duduk!" Perintah Jaejoong. Junsu menurut walau dengan muka cemberut.

Yoochun yang terkejut karena air dingin yang mengguyur badannya sedikit banyak membantu mengumpulkan kesadaranya. Yoochun ingin menggerakan kaki dan tangannya namun kemudian ia sadar saat ini ia sedang terikat dibangku. Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling walaupun masih terasa berputar. didepanny duduk Junsu disebuah kursi, sambil menghongkang kaki. tidak jauh disamping kanan Junsu, berdiri seorang namja tinggi sambil merangkul seorang namja berambut coklat yang bersandar didadanya. di samping kiri Junsu, seorang namja berberambut hitam duduk diatas sebuah meja yang ada disana. kemudian Yoochun mengalihkan pandanganya ke sekitar. Ia merasa di sebuah tempat yang mirip err... Dapur.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Yoochun yang entah ditujukannya pada siapa.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu... Yoochun!" Ujar seseorang yang duduk dibelakang meja makan. jika dari tempat Yoochun, orang itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena sedikit tertutupi dengan badan Junsu dan Kibum yang duduk didepannya. tapi saat orang yang berbicara dengannya berdiri, untuk sekian kalinya ia harus mengalami shock kembali.

"Ja-Ja-Jaejoong Hyung?!" Mata Yoochun membelalak lebar. "J-Jadi... kau...

"Ne aku... " Jaejoong memotong kata-kata Yoochun, sambil menggeret kursi untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Yoochun. "Hero!" Lanjut Jaejoong lalu duduk dikursinya.

Yoochun memprhatikan wajah namja yang duduk tidak jauh didepannya. dan ia semakin yakin kalau namja itu adalah seorang istri dari Leader kelompok mereka, Jung Yunho.

'Astaga sulit dipercaya. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mempermainkan takdir Yunho hyung' Batin Yoochun masih shock.

"Tapi kenapa bisa kau...

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan lebih lanjut disini. Aku yang bertanya. kau hanya bertugas menjawab disini" Potong Jaejoong lagi. Yoochun diam, walaupun air mukanya masih menunjukan keterkejutan yang mendalam.

"Apa Yunho benar seorang agen?" Yoochun tidak langsung menjawab. matanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Junsu yang sedang menatapnya nyalang. Yoochun tidak mengindahkan tatapan itu.

lalu beralih mengangguk atas jawaban dari pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"3 Tahun sebelum pernikahan kalian. hah... mimpi apa Yunho Hyung hingga menikah dengan Musuh sendiri. Kasihan sekali" Ujar Yoochun setngah mengejek.

"Kau..." Tunjuk Junsu geram dengan mulut lancang Yoochun. Sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Apa sebenarnya misi kalian?" Jaejoong meberi Yoochun pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Mebunuhmu!" jawab Yoochun enteng. ia terlihat seperti meremehkan Jaejoong. Kontan hal itu membuat Junsu semakin geram. dengan cepat Junsu bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninju Yoochun dengan kuat dirahangnya. membuat bunyi 'Krek' terdengar.

"Kurasa rahangya retak" bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Duck butt itu kalau marah mengerikan juga ya" balas Changmin ikut berbisik.

"Shiit!" Maki Yoochun sambil menggerak-gerakan rahangnya yang terasa keram.

"Junsu kumohon kendalikan dirimu. sebentar saja, setelah itu dia milikmu!" Ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum lalu mundur kembali ketempatnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Yunho Hyung diberikan waktu 78 jam untuk menangkapmu hidup atau mati. jika dia gagal maka semuanya selesai. the book will be close. dan dia akan dikeluarkan... ah ani, bahkan dia akan di _terminate_"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoochun. '_Close book? terminate?_ ini berarti Yunho..."

'Tidak.. seorang agen biasa tidak mungkin di 'bersihkan' jika gagal dalam melaksanakan tugas. kecuali dia...

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" bukan Jaejoong yang kali ini bertanya, tapi Junsu yang ikut penasaran. kenapa? karena kemarin Junsu sudah mencari data daftar agen intelejen korea dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang ahli dalam masalah komputer untuk menghack jaringan intelejen itu. tapi ia tidak menemukan sama sekali daftar nama Yoochun ataupun Jung Yunho yang terdaftar di sana. 'Ini aneh' pikirnya

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Junsu lagi saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yoochun.

"**Black Hawk**" Jaejoong menjawab mewakili Yoochun.

Junsu mengerutkan kening, mendengar nama asing itu. "Apa itu?"

"Pasukan rahasia. lebih tepatnya project rekayasa rahasia yang dibentuk oleh kesatuan organisasi intelejen USA dengan Korea. bahkan presiden-un tidak tahu dengan eksistensi pasukan ini. sebenarnya pasukan ini ditugaskan sebagai tentara bayaran dalam perang atau sekedar agen penyelidik kejahatan tingkat internasional." terang Kyuhyun yang ikut menimpali.

"Tapi bukankah **'Black Hawk'** sudah di bubarkan? Lagipula yang kudengar kandidat **Black Hawk** bukan tentara sembarangan. mereka dilatih dengan ketat selama beberapa tahun. kabarnya juga bnyak yang meninggal dipelatihan itu. dan katanya proses akhir untuk menjadi anggota** Black Hawk** diakhiri dengan penghapusan identitas diri para kandidat. kasarnya, pencucian otak" Kibum ikut bersuara.

"_Ne_ kau benar. **Black Hawk** memang dibubarkan. bahkan kandidat yang lolos sebagian dari mereka dimusnahkan. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan disini kenapa Yunho bisa lolos dari oprasi pembantaian itu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yoochun. semua mata seketika tertuju pada Yoochun termasuk Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam karena sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yoochun yang merasa ditatapi, menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu

"Tidak kusangka kalian banyak tahu juga. kalian itu-

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. cepat katakan!" desis Jaejoong yang tidak ingin mendengar basa-basi Yoochun.

"_If i could_" jawab Yoochun enteng.

"Kami bukan orang yang sabar..." desis Jaejoong lagi mulai kesal dengan sikap tahanannya itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? tidakkah kalian memberiku minum tenggorokanku-

BUAGH

Junsu kembali menghantam Yoochun dengan wajan teflon.

"Aw... _its Hurt_ errgh" erang Yoochun kesakitan. Kali ini hantaman Junsu membuat pelipis Yoochun berdarah. bahkan luka yang tadi pagi diciptakan Junsu belum kering, tapi Junsu sudah membuat luka baru di wajah Yoochun.

"_Thank you_ Junsu!" Jaejoong menyeringai, dibalas hal yg sama oleh Junsu.

sedangkan ChangKyuBum cuma bisa merinding ditempat melihat kesadisan Junsu yang biasanya paling tidak tega melukai orang itu.

_"Listen to me_, aku memberi dua pilihan untukmu. pertama, kau bicara kami mendengar dan tak ada luka, kedua kau boleh diam tapi garis akhir kamu adalah mati!" Jaejoong mulai jengah.

"Apakah ada pilihan yang lebih menguntungkan..._a- araseo araseo_" Yoochun meralat kata-katanya dan menatap ngeri pada Junsu yang mengangkat kembali teflon di tangannya tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk memukul lagi.

"_Then talk!_" perintah Jaejoong lagi.

"kalian benar. Yunho hyung adalah **black hawk** yang tersisa. tapi dia belum menjadi pasukan tetap, saat itu ia masih menjadi kandidat atau trainee di Black hawk. Yunho sudah mulai akan masuk ditahap penghapusan identitas saat oprasi pembantaian itu terjadi. prajurit yang dibantai adalah prajurit yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir. karena di tahap itu, mereka diberi bekal pengrtahuan semua tentang rencana rahasia negara. Yunho hyung yang tersisa kemudian direkrut oleh badan intelejen (dalam kasus ini FBI) untuk menjadi agen rahasia, tapi tetap dengan konsekuesi yang sama. jika Yunho gagal malaksanakan tugas maka dia akan 'dihapus' "

_Great!_ lengkap sudah kebingungan Jaejoong. apa yg harus ia lukan sekarang? meyerah? berkorban untuknya? jaejoong dan Yunho dalam posisi sulit sekarang. satu hal yang pasti Jaejoong tahu, ia dan Yunho tidak akan bisa bersama lagi. karena salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang menghilang. tapi kenapa Yunho bisa ikut dalam organisasi semacam itu?

"Aku keluar dulu!"

"Hyung mau kemana? Hyung" panggil Changmin mengejar Jaejoong yang pergi dari sana. diikuti Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

tinggalah Junsu dan Yoochun diruangan itu.

"Apa selama ini kau hidup dengan baik suu?" Tanya Yoochun sambil memandangi Junsu yang masih menatap pintu tempat Jaejoong keluar.

dahi Junsu berkedut. ia tidak suka laki-laki bajingan didepannya itu memanggilnya akrab. mengingatkan sebuah kenangan pahit. kenangan yang melengkapi kehancuran hidupnya.

Buagh

Junsu kembali memukul Yoochun. #Aigo sadis bget uri su-ie

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu" geram Junsu. Yoochun hanya tertunduk.

"Aku sedang tidak mood mendengar ceritamu!" Junsu mengambil sesuatu diatas meja makan.

"YA! YA! YA!... Kau mau apa? Jangan tembak aku dulu, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku mati" Ujar Yoochun saat Junsu mengambil sebuah pistol. Sungguh Junsu yang saat ini ada didepannya bukanlah JUnsu yang pernah ia kenal dulu.

"Tenang saja, kau belum waktunya mati" Junsu mengarahkan senjatanya ke Yoochun.

JYUT

"Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau tidak sadarkan diri!" Junsu menembakan Yoochun dengan peluru bius seperti tadi pagi. Dan akhirnya Yoochunpun pingsan ditempat.

...

.

"Kau bilang kau akan membunuhnya. Tapi melihat pisau menancap di tubuhnya kau langsung merasa bersalah" Ujar Siwon sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

well, setelah membuat rumahnya berantakan dengan aksi tembak-menembak dengan Jaejoong, Yunho mengungsi kerumah Siwon, karena membutuhkn teman bicara.

"I don't know. I just feel lost ketika aku melihat wajah kesakitannya"

"Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau harus menagkapnya atau bahkan membunuhnya. Kau juga memiliki situasi yang genting sekarang, remember?"

"Yeah, aku tahu"

"Alright, mereka memberimu waktu 78 jam. berapa jam lagi yang tersisa? 50? 40?"

"28 dan terus berubah"

"Ooh penjahat itu membuatku ikut gila" Siwon mengurut pelipisnya. "Kau benar-benar harus membunuhnya!"

"Don't tell me how to handle my wife!" Ujar Yunho agak kesal dengan perkataan Siwon yang mengulang-ulang kata 'Bunuh dia' sedari tadi. seolah dia yang paling bernafsu membunuh Jaejoong atau Hero.

"Dia bukan istrimu. Dia adalah musuh. She's not your wife, she's the enemy. bukan hanya musuhmu, tapi musuh negara, you remember?"

"Siwon!" geram Yunho.

"Got it!" Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan mengalah. ia tidak mau membuat Yunho marah dan membuat Yunho merubah targetnya menjadi dirinya.

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan pikirkan lagi besok. Lagi pula aku tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan jejaknya. tadi aku sempat meninggalkan alat pelacak micro di bajunya!" Ujar Yunho mulai merebahkan diri di sofa Siwon. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang.

"Apa kami perlu membantu?"

"Tidak. ini masalahku. kalian jangan ikut campur. dan tetap rahasiakan ini" ujar Yunho sambil menarik selimut menutupi dirinya dan segera menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Alright. Good night!"

"Night!"

...

Keesokan pagi

Yoochun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka mengenainya. Kepalanya terasa pusing akibat efek obat bius yang ditembakan Junsu kemarin malam. apalagi badannya yang terasa pegal akibat ia tidur masih dalam posisi duduk semalaman dengan kondisi terikat.

"Good morning!" Sambut suara lumba-lumba didepannya. Yoochun melihat Junsu berdiri didepannya sambil melipat tangannya didada

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Junsu, terdengar seperti sindiran ditelinga Yoochun.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Good" Ujar Junsu berbalik.

"_Wait! Suu listen to me._ _Mianhe_! jeogmall mianhe"

"Mungkin pagi ini juga aku tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"NO! Please... please listen to me. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Ku mohon maafkan aku junsu, ku mohon" Mohon Yoochun berharap Junsu berbalik mau mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya.

dan berhasil. Junsu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Yunho lagi. "Kau tahu semuanya sudah terlambat. semuanya tidak akan kembali baik setelah kau mengatakan hal itu"

"Aku tahu. maka dari itu jika kau ingin membunuhku silahkan. bunuh aku sekarang. hajar aku sampai mati. lebih baik mati dari pada hidup dalam penyesalan seprti ini. aku... aku menyesal suu" suara Yoochun bergetar.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menyesali perbuatanku. rasa penyesalan ini, seolah tidak membiarkanku dengan mudah bernafas. Aku mencari mu. aku ingin meminta maaf. Bahkan matipun tidak mampu menebus semua dosaku. aku... aku.." Yoochun kehabisan kata, air matanya meluncur deras, isakan samar-samar terdengar dari mulutnya walaupun sudah sekuat tenaga Yoochun meredamnya. "Tidak mengharapkan kau akan memberikan maafmu padaku. tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. setidaknya kau tahu itu"

"Tapi kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku. kau melengkapi penderitaanku. kau yang membuatku begini. apa kau tahu!" Suara Junsu meninggi. sesaat air mata Junsu ikut jatuh, namun ia segera menghapusnya. ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi. lemah hanya membawa luka untuknya. Ia cukup senang dengan hidupnya sekarang. dan tidak ingin menjadi Junsu yang dulu lagi.

"Malam itu aku mabuk. benar-benar mabuk berat. pikiranku kalut. dan kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat. waktu itu aku terlalu egois untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu pada teman-temanku. dan aku hanya diam saat melihatmu diperkosa oleh teman-temanku. Mianhe"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku!"

mendengar ucapan junsu barusan Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Junsu, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. aku jatuh cinta pada mu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Hanya saja aku terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya pada semua orang. karena dulu hubungan seperti ini masih tabu"

"Tapi kata-katamu itu tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa"

"Aku tahu. jadi jika kau ingin membunuhku lakukanlah. lebih baik begitu dari pada aku harus hidup dengan perasaan menyesal"

setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun, junsu mengambil sebuah pisau dapur. Yoochun semakin pasrah. tapi sesaat kemudian Yoochun terkejut karena tiba-tiba Junsu melepaskan ikatan Yoochun menggunakan pisau itu.

"Pergilah... sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Suu"

"Pergi! hanya dengan mati tidak bisa membuatmu memebus kesalahan ini"

Yoochun berjalan mendekat tidak peduli dengan pisau yg ada ditangan Junsu.

"Aku tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan lagi suu. aku tahu kau menderita, tapi aku juga menderita..."

Yoochun merengkuh junsu kedalam pelukannya. junsu awalnya diam. tapi kemudian ia memberontak.

"lepaskan!" junsu mendorong Yoochun lalu mengarahkan revolver yang ia raih dari dalam jaketnya pada Yoochun. Yoochun tidak peduli, malah ia meraih tangan junsu yang memegang revolver lalu ia arahkan ke keningnya sendiri.

"tembaklah!" yoochun menarik pemicu revolver itu. "Jika dengan ini bisa membuatmu bahagia" Yoochun yang memegang tangan Junsu, menekan jari junsu yang berada dipelatuknya, Yoochun memejamkan matanya dan...

"_Andwee_!" pekik Junsu lalu membuang revolvernya jauh. kemudian menghambur kepelukan Yoochun. "Kau tidak pantas mati ditanganku Sunbae!" Tangis Junsu dipelukan Yoochun.

"Aku akan tenang jika mati ditanganmu suu. Karenaku kau menderita. aku benar-benar menyesal suu, percayalah.. aku benar-benar menyesal. aku menye... heummbph" kata-kata Yoochun terpotong saat Junsu tiba-tiba mencium Yoochun.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. aku tahu kau menyesal. aku tahu sunbae.. karena aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh selama ini"

"_Jinja_?"

"_Ne_!"

"_Saranghae suu, jeongmall saranghae_"

"_Nado_"

Yoochun kembali mencium Junsu. Junsu membalasnya dengan penuh nafsu. ia membalas setiap lumatan-lumatan Yoochun. seolah menyampaikan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam. Junsu tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Yoochun. Yoochun hidupnya. karena Yoochun ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Dendamnya pada Yoochunlah yang membuat ia memiliki semangat hidup. tapi sebesar apapun dendam itu, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa Cinta Junsu yang terlalu besar saat namja itu menembaknya pertama kali.

Ciuman mereka semakin kasar. gigi mereka saling beradu akibat tidak beraturannya ciuman mereka.

"Enngmmh...engh" Yoochun mengangkat kaki Junsu untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu membawa Junsu kemeja makan yang cukup besar di ruangan itu. tanpa melepas ciuman mereka Yoochun menyingkirkan segala benda yang ada di meja makan agar Junsu bisa berbaring disana. Yoochun membuka kausnya dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu juga Junsu yang membuka jaketnya, sedangkan saat membuka kaus ia dibantu oleh Yoochun yang terlihat tidak sabar. nafas keduanya memburu dan terengah-engah.

Yoochun mendorong Junsu hingga terlentang diatas meja makan lalu beralih menciumi leher Junsu, beralih menciumi telinga Junsu.

"Ngh... ssshh.. ahh" Junsu mendesah saat ia merasa lidah Yoochun bermain di daun telinganya, apa lagi nafas hangat Yoochun mengirim sensasi tersendiri bagi tubuhnya, membuatnya serasa semakin terbang merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

Ciuman Yoochun kembali keleher lalu turun semakin kebawah menuju nipple Junsu yang telah mengeras. Yoochun mengecup, mengulum, bahkan memberikan gigitan kecil di nipple Junsu membuat Junsu semakin haus sentuhan Yoochun. Junsu hanya mendesah sambil meremas rambut Yochun.

pipipipipipip

sebuah bunyi menganggu kegiatan Yoochun dengan Junsu. yoochun melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Junsu membuat Junsu mengerang kesal.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Junsu cemberut.

"Kau dengar suara itu?" Yoochun balik bertanya. Junsu diam menajamkan telinga. ia merasa suara itu begitu dekat dengan mereka. tiba-tiba mata Junsu menangkap sesuatu.

"Chunie, kalungmu!" Ujar Junsu yang melihat bandul kalung Yoochun yang berbentuk bulat dan tidak terlalu besar mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya kecil di tengahnya. cahaya itu berganti dari merah menjadi hijau berulang-ulang.

"Oh Shiit!" Umpat Yoochun yang menyadari sesuatu. kemudian ia segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Junsu. dengan cepat ia melepas kalungnya lalu membuangnya ke wastefel yang berisi air.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu heran lalu duduk di atas meja.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini"

"Itu alat pelacak. mereka sudah melacak keberadaan kita"

"_Mwo_?!"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. waktu kita hanya lima belas menit"

"_What_? kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" kesal Junsu.

"Mana sempat aku berpikir di situasi seperti tadi"

"cepat! waktu kita hanya lima belas menit !"  
Yoochun bergegas mengenakan bajunya kembali, begitu juga dengan Junsu, lalu mereka segera keluar dari dapur.

BRAK

semua orang menatap kearah pintu dapur dan terkejut melihat Yoochun telah lepas dari ikatannya. tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kibum, Dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah segera mengancungkan senjata kearah Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau membebaskannya Hyung?" Tanya Kibum mendelik pada Junsu.

"Itu-

Cklek

"Apa-apaan ini? Tanya Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari sebuah kamar disusul Changmin yang muncul dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau bebaskan dia suu?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan Hyung. kita harus cepat pergi dari sini" Ujar Junsu panik. sedangkan Yoochun berjalan kearah jendela.

"Kita harus cepat. Dia sudah tiba" Ujar Yoochun yang mengintip kebawah melalui jendela, saat melihat sebuah mobil audi hitam baru saja terparkir sembarang dibawah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Siapa yang datang?"

"FBI/Yunho" Jawab Junsu dan Yoochun berbarengan.

"Mwo? Kau menjebak kami?" Marah Changmin mencengkram kaus Yoochun.

"Changmin!" Tegur Jaejoong, Changmin melepaskan Cengkraman dibaju Yoochun. "Kalian pergilah!"

"Tapi Hyung-

"Kau mau kita semua ditangkap? Lagipula kita sudah bicarakan ini tadi"

Changmin tampak ingin membuka mulutnya kembali untuk mengajukan protes lebih lanjut pada Jaejoong. tapi tatapan Jaejoong membuatnya urung melakukan hal itu.

"Sudahlah Changmin" ujar Junsu kemudian ia dan Kibum menyeret Changmin keluar diikuti Kyuhyun. Sedangkan saat Yoochun ingin ikut menyusul yang lain ia dicegah Jaejoong yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Pada siapa kau berpihak sebenarnya?"

"Anggap saja untuk saat ini aku berada di pihak kalian" jawab Yoochun kemudian segera menyusul yang lainnya keluar dari apartemen itu.

bersamaan dengan Yoochun yang baru masuk ke pintu darurat, Yunho keluar dari lift.

.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemen tempat Jaejoong berada dengan hati-hati. usahanya terasa mudah karena ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Yunho memasuki apartemen itu dan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri tidak jauh didepannya dengan senyum cerah diwajah putih sang istri.

"Apa kabar Yunho-ssi! tidak sabar ingin membunuhku eoh? _wanna fight_?" Jaejoong menyeringai menatap Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho ketempat itu bukan untuk berkelahi dengan Jaejoong. tapi ia hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik. setidaknya untuk membuat kesepakatan. karena setelah ia berpikir semalaman, ia merasa tidak tega untuk benar-benar menangkap ataupun membunuh Jaejoong.  
Tapi sepertinya pemikirannya tidak sama dengan Jaejoong yang terlanjur menganggap Yunho menginginkan dirinya mati.

Yunho baru akan menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong, namun urung karena Jaejoong kembali berbicara. "Tapi kali ini, Tidak dengan senjata" Jaejoong melepas jaketnya meninggalkan T-shirt hitam. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam lalu memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Ayo kita bertarung, sebagai sesama namja. aku juga ingin menguji kehebatan seorang black hawk?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. 'Dari mana dia tahu?' pikir Yunho. namun sayang, Yunho tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyerangnya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

_mind to review again?_

**siip...! akhir kata gomawo all  
**

**see you next chap ^,~  
**

**pertengkaran Yunjae part II and jae tertangkap? ciyus? 0.0 #plak  
**


	7. Chapter - Flashback pertemuan Yunjae

Tittle : My Wife is a mafia

* * *

**A/N** ;; Ini bukan chapter 7 ya chingu! ini hanya berisi flashback pertemuan Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dulu. jika pertemuannya kurang greget, main ne. soalnya otak Author hanya sebatas ini. hehe

ini saja saya nyuri waktu di tengah semesteran. hiks. jadi maafkan kalau banyak typo (S) saya gak sempet ngedit. waktu udah mepet mo balik ke kampus.

untuk Chap 7 (lanjutan baku hantam Yunjae) saya usahakan update malam ini. jadi tunggu aja ya #ngarep

.

.

.

.

**Happy read ^^**

**.  
**

jaejoong melancarkan tendangan kearah Yunho, namun Yunho menghindarinya hanya dengan menggeser satu langkah kesamping.

"_I just want to talk!" _ujar Yunho.

"Simpan ceritamu!" Jaejoong kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke udara kosong di samping kepala yunho karena Yunho terlebih dahulu merunduk. namun saat Yunho kembali menangkis tinju yang di lancarkan Jaejoong lagi, Jaejoong menangkap tangan Yunho lalu...

**Brukh**

Jaejoong membanting namja yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu kelantai.

Yunho meringis saat punggungnya terbentur dengan lantai yang keras. namun kemudian ia berusaha bangkit kembali.

"_Jae we need to talk_! jangan lakukan ini. aku masih suami mu" ujar Yunho di sela-sela kegiatanya menagkis serangan Jaejoong. sekali saat Jaejoong ingin menendang Yunho, Yunho menangkap kaki kanan Jaejoong yang belum sempat menyentuh tubuhnya. "Jae _please_!"

Jaejoong hanya menyerngai menanggapinya. dengan kaki kiri masih bertumpu di lantai, jaejoong memusatkan tenaganya di kaki kirinya lalu dengan cepat ia membuat gerakan berputar diudara .lalu menendang kepala Yunho dengan kaki kirinya. membuat Yunho terhuyung dan melepaskan kaki jaejoong yang tadi ditangannya. belum sempat Yunho bergerak, jaejoong kembali dengan kuat menendang dada Yunho hingga namja bermata musang itu terlempar ke belakang menabrak lemari kaca hingga pecah sebelum jatuh kembali kelantai.

"Uhuk... uhuk.. aarrgh" Yunho terbatuk akibat tendangan Jaejoong didadanya. ia merasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

"Masih berpikir untuk tidak membalasku... Yunie?" ujar Jaejoong santai.

yunho berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan kali ini jaejoong tidak berusaha menyerangnya lagi. ia hanya membiarkan Yunho bangkit.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya tinggi. ia menghapus darah di wajanya yang tergores kaca kemudian segera memasang kuda-kuda, Jaejoong tersenyum senang akhirnya yunho meladeninya. ia melihat mata musang Yunho berkilat amarah.

tak sampai sedetik Yunho menerjang Jaejoong degan tinjunya. tangan kokohnya itu tampak mengepal saat melayagkan pukulan kearah Jaejoong. awalnya Jaejoong berhasil menangkis atau menghindari serangan itu hingga tubuhnya terpojok didinding. Yunho menyikut kepala Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong berhasil menunduk hingga meninggalkan retakan didinding akibat siku Yunho. Jaejoong menyingkir kesamping mencoba sedikit menjauh untuk menciptakan ruang agar bisa leluasa membalas serangan Yunho, namun naas yunho lebih cepat menagkap tanganya lalu menghentakannya kesamping hingga tubuh ramping jaejoong terbanting ke dinding kiri Yunho dengan kuat. membuat beberapa hiasan dinding yang terbuat dari kaca pecah akibat terkena tubuh jaejoong. tidak berhenti sampai disitu belum sempat Jaejoong melawan, yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membanting tubuh ringan itu ke dinding kanannya dengan tak kalah kuat lagi.

**Brugh**

Yunho mengakhiri serangannya dengan menarik baju dan tangan Jaejoong lalu melemparnya ke meja di tengah ruangan itu.

"Urgh... ukh!" Jaejoong merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya saat menghantam meja kayu oak yang keras dengan posisi tengkurap. ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari meja lalu Ia mencoba bangkit saat Yunho melangkah mendekatinya dengan seringaianya.

"Bagaimana? masih mau? come to dady baby!" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

Buakh

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan telpon yang di ambilnya di meja samping sofa.

"_Whos You dady now_?" cibir Jaejoong.

Yunho terhuyung kebelakang, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat rasa pusing melandanya. Namun belum sempat pusingnya hilang, Jaejoong kembali melompat kearahnya lalu meninjunya di rahang kemudian menendang perutnya dengan lutut, membuat Yunho merunduk kesakitan.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong di perut dengan kepalanya, hingga namja cantik itu kembali terbentur didinding. Jaejoong naik ke punggung Yunho lalu menyikut punggung namja itu dengan keras. Yunho mengerang lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membantingnya ke lantai. Jaejoong terbatuk, namun Yunho tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berdiri karena Yunho kembali menendang-nendang badan Jaejoong yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan namun ia segera membalas dengan menendang kejantanan Yunho. Yunho yang seperti orang sesak nafas karena menahan sakit yang menusuk tulang langsung ambruk kelantai. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk naik keatas tubuh Yunho dan

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

Jaejoong melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Yunho. Yunho memutar balik keadaan mereka lalu Melakukan hal yang sama. Entah mungkin tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar, tinjuan Yunho mampu membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong babak belur hanya dengan 2 kali pukulan. Terlihat darah mulai menetes dari kelopak mata, hidung dan mulut Jaejoong. Apakah Yunho mulai gelap mata? Rasa sakit akan kebohongan sang istri kini memenuhi rongga dadanya, merasa posisinya sebagai suami tidak di hargai, membuatnya merasa 5 tahun bersama sang istri tidak berarti apa-apa, semua penuh kepalsuan. Ternyata istrinya bukanlah istrinya, hanyalah orang asing yang benar-benar tidak dikenalinya. Padahal Yunho benar-benar mencintai istrinya, tapi mungkin tidak dengan namja cantik itu, mungkin ia hanya menjadikan Yunho sebagai pelengkap penyamaranya. Bisa jadi, kan?

.

**Flashback 5 tahun lalu  
**

suatu sore di kota london

Jaejoong menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara jarinya dengan dalam lalu menghembuskannya ke udara hingga angin meniup asap itu pergi. rambut blonde-nya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin yang berhembus kencang. saat itu Jaejoong sedang berada di balkon sebuah kamar hotel di tingkat 30. hotel itu bersebelahan dengan sebuah gedung perkantoran.

"Hyung target memasuki kantor" suara seseorang seperti lumba-lumba terdengar di earphone.

"Hyung setelah ini kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membuatkanku makanan yang enak" Kali ini berganti suaa tenor yang terdengar.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum saat mendengar suara sang dongsaeng. tak lama dari itu terdengar kembali suara omelan Junsu untuk Changmin yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan makanan saat bertugas.

Jaejoong masih enggan mengeluarkan suara saat kedua dongsaengnya sedang beradu mulut. ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Jaejoong mengambil senjata sniper dari casenya lalu memasukan 3 buah peluru. saat tinggal peluru ketiga Jaejoong menciumnya sebentar sebelum memasukanya ke magazine senjata.

suara adu mulut masih terdengar antara Changmin dan Junsu. entah apa yang mereka katakan karena Jaejoong tidak begitu peduli. namun saat sebuah suara halus milik Kibum terdengar Jaejoong mulai fokus.

"Hyung target memasuki ruangannya. bersiaplah" suara Kibum barusan akhirnya dapat menghentikan perang mulut Changmin dan Junsu.

Jaejoong memposisikan badannya menghadap gedung didepan. tempatnya saat ini pas dengan tempat si target berada yaitu lantai Jaejoong menunggu, akhirnya si target muncul di jendela gedung yg sudah di perkirakan Jaejoong, mungkin semuanya hasil penyelidikanya beberapa hari lali jadi ia tahu kebiasaan target. target adalah seorang laki paruh baya dengan rambut gondrong yang diikat kebelakang. denga cerutu di bibirnya laki-laki itu berdiri di jendela gedung, ia megerutkan kening saat matanya menagkap siluet namja yang sedang megarahkan senjata kearahnya.

tanpa peringatan apapun jaejoong meluncurkan tiga tembakan.

**Trak trak trak**

3 peluru yang di luncurkan Jaejoong menabrak dinding kaca gedung tanpa bisa menembusnya karena kaca gedung dilengkapi dgan bullet proof. laki-laki itu menyeringai meremehkan sambil terus menghisap cerutunya. mungkin tidak peduli dengan maut yang sudah di depan mata. Jajoong balas menyeringai lalu menunjuk pada dinding kaca di atas kepala laki-laki itu. namja itu mengikuti telunjuk jaejoong. ia menatap ke atas dan melihat sesuatu tertempel disana. itu adalah peluru ketiga Jaejoong. seperti semacam peluru karet yg jika ditembakan akan melekat di objek. dan...

Jaejoong memunggungi sang namja gondrong, tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang terjadi nantinya. Ia mengangkat tanganya dan mulai menghitung dengan jarinya mulai dari tiga lalu dua kemudian satu

**Blaaar**

peluru karet yang dilengkapi bahan peledak dahsyat itu meledak. bukan hanya membuat kaca gedung itu pecah berantakan, tapi juga namja gondrong yang berdiri di depannya ikut tercabik-cabik.

Jaejoong bersiul pendek "Barang ciptaan si evil Kyu itu benar-benar mengerikan" Jaejoong bergidik lalu masuk kekamar hotel.

"Hyung, aku sudah menghack seluruh cctv hotel. kau bisa keluar dengan tenang. waktumu 15 menit untuk keluar dari sana sebelum polisi Kyuhyun melalui earphone.

Jaejoong melepaskan rambut palsu berwarna blonde yang tadi melekat dikepalanya, meinggalkan rambut aslinya yang berwarna hitam pekat, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya keatas ranjang menyisakan kaos v neck berwarna gading. setelah merasa cukup merombak penampilannya ia segera keluar dari kamar hotel lalu menuju tangga darurat. karena Jaejoong tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati tadi dan berencana untuk turun satu lantai lalu selanjutnya menggunakan lift menuju lantai dasar.

Jaejoong tiba di lantai 29 lalu ia segera menuju lift dengan santai.

Jaejoong segera memasuki lift saat pintu lift terbuka. saat pintu lift mulai tertutup setengah, seseorang menerobos masuk.

"_Wait! wait!_" teriak namja itu sambil menahan pintu lift yang akan tertutup dengan sebelah tubuhnya. pintu lift kembali terbuka.

"_Thanks_" ujarnya lagi kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong.

saat jaejoong ingin memencet tombol nomor lantai tujuan, namja di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama sehingga tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. mereka saling bertatap mata. namja tampan disebelah Jaejoong tersenyum dengan tatapan tajam miliknya memandang intens wajah Jaejoong. sedangkan si namja cantik hanya membalas dengan mengulum senyum.

hening tercipta di antara mereka. entah Jaejoong sadari atau tidak, namja tampan bermata musang di sampingnya sering mencuri pandang kearahnya. mungkin namja itu terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk yang berada di sampingnya. seandainya namja cntik itu tidak memakai kaos v neck yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya mungkin namja itu akan menganggap jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja.

Ting

pintu lift terbuka di lantai 21. segerombolan orang memasuki lift memisahkan jarak antara Jaejoong dan namja bermata musang tadi aka Yunho. Yunho mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Namja cantik itu lagi. Yunho masih terus mencuri pandang, sedangkan Jaejoong mungkin tidak menyadarinya, hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka di lobi, Jaejoong dan segerombolan orang lainnya segera keluar dari lift. Yunho bersumpah tadi ia melihat jaejoong menoleh sekilas kearahnya dan tersenyum, membuatnya ingin mengejar namja cantik itu, namun sayang langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang mencengkram bahunya.

"Hyung kau kemana saja? kami mencarimu" tanya Yoochun. "Terjadi pembunuhan di gedung Sebelah"

"Tapi kita tidak ada urusan dengan itu"

"Mr Hangeng yang menyuruh kita kesana"

Yunho tidak dapat membantah lagi. akhirnya ia menuruti Yoochun sambil terus menatap pintu masuk hotel tempat si namja cantik tadi menghilang. dalam hati Yunho berdoa, semoga setelah ini ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan makhluk indah itu lagi. love at the first sight, eoh?

.

**_2 month later in seoul_**

"Bersulang!" teriak 5 namja tampan sambil mengangkat tinggi gelas mereka lalu meminum bir-nya dengan sekali teguk. dentuman suara musik memekakan telinga terdengar penuh di club itu, segala macam bau minuman menyengat menyapa indra penciuman yang bisa membuat pusing, sekumpulan orang terlihat semakin larut di dance floor. kelima namja tampan yang masih betah duduk di sudut ruangan club terlihat asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. kadang suara tawa terdengar dari mulut kelimanya. beberapa saat kemudian tampak 3 orang dari mereka turun ke lantai dansa akibat tarikan paksa dari yeoja atau namja penghibur disana. sedang duanya lagi masih duduk di meja mereka.

**Yunho Pov**

"Kenapa kau tidak turun bersama mereka?" tanyaku yang heran saat donghae menolak ajakan seorang yeoja tadi.

"_Anio_ _Hyung_. Hyukie akan datang sebentar lagi. aku bisa mati jika ia melihatku bersama yeoja" ujar Donghae sambil bergidik. Aku terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian kembali meneguk minumanku

"Lalu Hyung kenapa tidak bergabung bersama mereka?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" Jawabku sekenanya. Entahlah aku sedang tidak bernafsu mendekati siapapun sekarang. Bahkan aku hanya menatap malas pada yeoja atau namja yang tadi sempat menggodaku.

Aku meletakan kembali gelasku ke meja. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain yang baru saja bergabung di timku kini sedang asik bergoyang di dance floor. Doongwok melambai kearahku, mengajakku bergabung, namun ku balas dengan lambaian singkat. Aku benar-benar malas turun kesana. Badanku cukup lelah, setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya kami sibuk menghadapi ujian untuk menjadi seorang agen rahasia, dan kami berhasil. Itulah sebabnya kami berada disini sekarang, untuk merayakan hal itu.

Mengingat hal itu, entah kenapa aku teringat kembali kejadian dua tahun lalu saat umurku baru 22 tahun. Dari kecil aku memang menggemari film action, apa lagi yang bercerita tentang mata-mata, atau Agen rahasia. Mereka begitu keren dimataku. Hingga beranjak dewasa keinginanku itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi appa melarangku dengan alasan yang menurutku amat sangat konyol. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun disini" itulah alasan Appa saat aku mengutarakan pendapatku. Tapi bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Suatu hari Appa mengirimku ke Amerika untuk kuliah sebagai sarjana hukum. Kesempatn itu kugunakan untuk masuk ke akademi miliiter di Amerika selama 2 , aku tahu itu adalah kebohongan yang besar. Tapi cita-citaku sendiri yang membuatku tega berbohong kepada kedua orang tuaku. Aku cukup berprestasi di sekolah kemiliteran itu, hingga suatu hari beberapa orang mencariku dan mengajaku bergabung di sebuah project rahasia persatuan organisasi intelejen rahasia USA. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu. Tapi saat aku kembali terbayang inilah cita-citaku, aku memantapkan niatku. Well, wlaupun akhirnya tetap saja aku rahasiakan dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku tahu aku memang anak durhaka, setidaknya perbuatanku terbalas setelah satu tahun aku menjadi kandidat Black Hawk.

Black Hawk bukanlah pasukan sembarang. Kami dilatih dengan keras melebih sekolah kemiliteran, itulah penyebab banyak kandidat yang mati selama pelatihan. Aku adalah salah satu peserta yang berhasil bertahan hingga mencapai level akhir sebelum menujadi pasukan tetap. Level yang benar-benar membuatku Shock, aku tak pernah tahu tentang adanya syarat _Re-identity _di Black Hawk. Itu berarti mereka akan melepaskan identitasku sebagai Jung Yunho. Tidak, bukan ini yang aku mau. Aku menemui jalan buntu saat itu, aku tidak bisa mundur, karena itu berarti mati. Jika maju itu berarti aku kehilangan keluargaku. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu, hingga kejadian suatu malam merubah semuanya. Malam itu adalah malah sebelum _Re-identity_. Beberapa orang tidak dikenal menyerang base camp kami, beberapa diantar kami dievakuasi termasuk aku, sedangkan yang lainnya dibunuh secara massal. Semuanya kacau malam itu. Suara tembakan dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Passalnya dari pihak Black Hawk sempat melakukan perlawanan saat pembubaran itu terjadi, hingga pembataian berdarah tak bisa terelakan.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku di pulangkan kembali ke Korea selatan. Dengan membawa bekal ijazah palsu di tangan, aku pulang menghadapi kedua orangtuaku yang berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar sarjana hukum. Baru beberapa hari aku berada di Seoul kembali aku didatangi dengan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka berasal dari badan intelejen pusat keamana korea. Mereka mengajak aku bergabung dalam organisasi itu (Anggap aja dalam kasus ini FBI) karena mereka menganggap selamatnya aku dari insiden 'pembubaran itu' karena campur tangan para inttelejen Korea. Itu sebabnya mereka merekrutku dengana konsekuensi yang sama saat berada di Black Hawk. 'Gagal melaksanakan tugas. Maka kau akan di exterminated'.

Dan disinilah akhirnya aku terdampar. Menjadi ketua Tim Hollow dari 4 anak buahku.

.

.

Mataku menangkap pemandangan meja bar yang di penuhi kerumunan Orang. Akhirnya aku sadar, tempat itu tidak pernah sepi sedari kami masuk tadi.

"Ada apa sih disana? kenapa ramai begitu?" tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Aaah~ itu? mungkin mereka sedang mencoba mengajak kim Jaejoong berkencan"

"Kim Jaejoong? _nugu_?"

"Pemilik Club In heaven. tapi ia juga merangkap menjadi peracik minuman" jawab Donghae.

"Apa semenarik itu?"

"Apanya? Kim jaejoong?" Donghae memastikan. aku mengangguk, aku memang tidak tahu dengan orang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Karena ini kali pertama aku memasuki Club ini. "Yeah, dia begitu cantik untuk ukuran namja"

"Benarkah? aku jadi penasaran"

"Jangan mimpi _Hyung_! Jaejoong sangat susah didekati"

"Kau meragukan ketampananku rupanya" Ucapku sedikit narsis Donghae mencibirku, aku tak mengindahkanya, melainkan beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri meja bar. Aku menyelinap masuk dikerumunan orang yang rata-rata adala namja itu.

Saat aku sudah berada didepan meja Bar, aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang meja bar dengan posisi memunggungiku. "_Excuse_ _me_! bisakah aku bertemu Kim Jaejoong" Tanyaku basa basi pada namja itu. Aku mengulang pertanyaan itu lagi dengan suara keras akibat suara music yang berdentum kuat.

"Yeah, ada perlu apa?" Tanya namja itu menoleh sedikt tanpa memutar badannya.

"_What_?" tanyaku semakin keras akibat tidak mendengar suara namja itu yang tenggelam dalam suara musik yng menghentak.

"Aku kim Jaejoong. ada perlu apa?" Namja itu berputar menghadapku

aku tertegun sebentar tidak percaya apa yang kini ada di hadapanku. Oh Tuhan, benarkah ini namja cantik itu? Aku masih ingat persis kulit putih itu, mata doe itu, bibir merrah cherry itu, semuanya benar-benar sama sewaktu pertama kali kami bertemu.. makhluk indah yang semakin indah, yang selalu akuy impikan selama dua bulan ini kini ada di hadapanku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"oh~ kau si mata musang!" dan bahkan ia mengingatku. oh bisa di bayangkan betapa sumringahnya wajahku sekarang. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, kemudian dia ikut membalas senyumku.

Kudengar musik menjadi sedikit slow saat aku kembali bertanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" tanyaku tanpa melepas mataku dari sosok cantik itu, seolah ingin menelanya hidup-hidup

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah namja itu sama saja dengan namja yang akan menjadikannya teman one night stand?

"Kenapa aku harus menerima permintaanmu?" Namja cantik itu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Karena aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu dulu" Ucapku lugas dan tanpa ragu. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau mengada-ngada"

"_Ani_. sejak pertemuan pertama itu aku selalu merindukanmu, dan menginginkanmu. _I'm breathless to see you_. semenjak matamu menatapku dan senyummu kau kembangkan untukku, kau sukses membawa pergi hatiku bersamamu"

mungkin jaejoong berpikir aku ini terlalu konyol, tapi entahlah, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan ini padanya, kata-kata tulus yang berasal dari dalam hatiku.

"_So, may i_ ?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berharap Jaejoong menyambutnya dan berkata' ya'. Aku melihat Jaejoong masih diam, dan aku menebak dalam hati aku benar-benar di tolak. tapi kemudian ternyata dugaanku salah. dengan tersenyum lebar ia berkata "_Absolutely_!" membuatku terpekik girang dalam hati.

**Yunho Pov end**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak menghabiskan waktunya di club melainkan Yunho mengajak namja cantik itu berkeliling seoul tanpa menggunakan mobil. Seoul di malam hari cukup indah membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin terasa romantis. berjalan di pasar malam, duduk di sungai Han, berpindah ke namsan tower, hingga terjadi ciuman hangat di depan _Dancing Fountain_ di alun-alun kota. waktu berjam-jam itu mereka habiskan dengan cerita, canda dan tawa dari keduanya hingga tidak terasa hari beranjak pagi. akhirnya dengan amat sangat berat hati Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

kini mereka tiba di rumah Jaejoong. matahari mulai beranjak dari praduan. Mereka masih saling tersenyum, seolah enggan untuk berpisah. Jaejoong menatap tangannya dalam genggaman Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak pernah terlepas. Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho dan bergumam "Yun.."

Yunho yang sadar langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari genggamannya. ia tersenyum kikuk. Jaejoong membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan kembali menatap Yunho.

_"Bye!"_ ujarnya.

_"Bye!"_ balas Yunho agak ragu.

Yunho melangkah mundur, tapi sepertinya enggan untuk berbalik pergi.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak rela untuk berpisah sekarang.

"Mau mampir?" tawar Jaejoong.

Awalnya Yunho menggeleng, tapi tatapan Jaejoong seperti berkata-–Apakah kau yakin—dan lagi keinginan hatinya yang selalu ingin berada didekat Jaejoong, membuat Yunho memutuskan mengangguk.

.

**Brukh**

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong Kedinding menghimpit Tubuh ramping Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya. saat ini posisi mereka masih berada di ruang tamu.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan ritme yang pelan dan lembut seolah benar-benar ingin menyampaikan sensasi sebuah ciuman dan kenikmatan yang ada di dalamnya. Yunho mengemut bibir bawah Jaejoong yang juga sedang mengemut bibir atas Yunho. nafas mereka menyatu, suara decakan dan lenguhan terdengar.

Yunho menarik bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong setelah berciuman beberapa menit. nafas mereka terengah, mata mereka beradu. Yunho menatap wajah cantik yg sukses mengalihkan dunianya dalam sekejap.

Yunho mulai mendekat lagi dengan perlahan, Jaejoong memandang bibir hati itu dengan mata sayunya, Yunho meraup bibir merah Jaejoong singkat lalu melepasnya, meraup lalu melepasnya lagi hingga Jaejoong merasa di permainkan, dengan tidak sabar ia mengalungkan tanganya di leher Yunho lalu menekan tengkuk namja itu hingga bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu, berpangutan dan saling menghisap.

Jaejoong berjinjit mengimbangi tinggi Yunho sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jaejoong membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain dalam rongga mulutnya menyapu lidahnya dan mengajaknya bertarung. lelehan saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka.

satu tangan Yunho yang semula berada di pinggang jaejoong kini mulai turun ke pahanya, mengangkat kakinya dan menahya di pinggang. Giliran Jaejoong mengangkat satu kakinya yang masih menapak di lantai melingkari pinggang Yunho, hingga Jaejoong berada dalam gendongan Yunho sepenuhnya. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sofaa yang terletak membelakangi mereka. Yunho mendudukan Jae di kepala Sofa, (Bisa ngebayangin gak?) bibirnya yang tadi masih sibuk dengan bibir Jaejoong kini mulai beralih ke pipi kemudian menjalar ketelinga Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu melenguhkan namanya.

"Eugh... Yunh... Ooh~" Jaejoong merasa desiran halus di perut dan dadanya saat Yunho menyapu titik sensitifnya itu dengan lidah. sesekali Yunho mengigit kecil telinga itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang tertahan sambil meremas rambut Yunho.

Ciuman Yunho turun keleher jenjang Jaejoong, memberi kecupan basah di sekeliling leher itu tanpa niatan untuk memberi tanda. Mungkin Yunho masih sadar kalau Jaejoong itu bukan miliknya, tapi saat sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, membuat Yunho tidak memperdulikan fakta itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. sosok namja catik didepannya kini membuatnya benar-benar hilang akal. jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkanya.

Yunho masih berdiri di depan Jaejoong yang duduk di kepala sofa. tanganya kini masuk ke dalam kaos Jaejoong mengelus pelan punggung mulus itu, Yunho masih terus mencium, menghisap, dan menjilati leher Jaejoong.

"Nngh... sshhh... aaahh~" desahan Jaejoong kembali saat Yunho menghisap kuat jakunnya.

Tangan Yunho yang berada dalam kaos Jaejoong mulai memainka nipplenya membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat. yunho menarik kaos Jaejoong keatas, menggantikan tangannya dengan bibirnya bekerja di nipple Jaejoong.

"Oooh...emmhn...eungh"

Yunho mengemut nipple kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kiri Yunho menekan-nekan kasar nipple kanan Jaejoong.

setelah puas dengan nippleny, Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus, membuat bunyi gemeretak akibat gigi mereka yang saling beradu.

tangan Yunho melepas kaos Jaejoong, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya kulit Jaejoong. Giliran Jaejoong membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu persatu, lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah, kini dada bidang Yunho terekspos, dada yang menurut jaejoong sangat seksi, apa lagi kulit tan-nya yang menambah kesan itu semakin menjadi.

Jaejoong mencium kecil dada, leher dan dagu Yunho dengan seduktif, sedang tangan pemiliknya sibuk mengelus punggung halus Jaejoong

"Aaah" kali ini satu desahan Yunho lolos dari bibirnya. saat ia merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana serta underwearnya dan menyentuh kenjantananya.

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong. "Nakal eoh?" Goda Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya dengan tangan yang masih berada dalam celana Yunho.

Yunho kembali menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong dan melumatnya kasar. entah mungkin karena Ciuman Yunho yang terlalu kasar hingga membuat Jaejoong mundur dan kehilanghan keseimbangan

**Brukh**

**Jdugh**

"A-aaw~" Ringis Jaejoong saat kepalanya menyentuh lantai akibat jatuh terjerembab kebelakang. Yunho yang tadi tidak sempat bereaksi ikut jatuh di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Mi-Mianhe"_ Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Apa sakit?" tanya Yunho Khawatir, mata mereka bertatapan jaejoong berhenti meringis, kemudian suara tawa pecah di antara keduanya. Mungkin merasa lucu akan kejadian barusan.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya lebih dulu saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertawa begitu cantik di matanya.

"Kau cantik!" kata-kata Yunho barusan langsung membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

"Bodoh. Aku ini namja" sungut Jaejoong sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

Yunho terkekeh, lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya. "Tapi tetap saja kau begitu indah"

**Blush**

rona merah samar muncul di kedua pipi Jaejoong, membuat Yunho gemas dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong.

.

setelah hari itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. bahkan Jaejoong semakin Jarang mengikuti tugasnya sebagai assasin atau sekedar bertransaksi dalam pasar gelap. Semua tugasnya ia limpahkan ke Changmin dan Dongsaeng-Dongsaengnya yang lain, yang sama sekali belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

sebelum Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho, jaejoong adalah kaki tangan ayahnya, dan itu membuat daftar orang yang harus di bunuhnya sangat banyak. Bahkan ia bisa terbang ke negara lain hanya untuk mendapatkan targetnya. dan hal itu membuat dirinya menajadi buronan tingkat internasional. apa lagi setatus appanya adalah mafia nomor satu di semenjak Jaejoong menjalani hubungan dengan Yunho, semua kegiatan itu di kuranginya. Seperti hari ini, tepat satu bulan mereka menjalani hubungan.

** .**

**That Morning at Yunho House**

Yunho terbagun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sang kekasih tidak ada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia duduk di ranjang dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat kegiatan mereka semalam, apa lagi sebelumnya Yunho menangani kasus penjualan manusia yang melibatkan adegan baku tembak yang melelahkan, karena tersangka sempat melakukan perlawanan.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya Yunho keluar dari kamar menuju dapur mencari sang kekasih yang biasanya akan ada di dapur pagi-pagi. Yunho mendapati sarapan sudah tersedia rapi di meja makan, wangi kopi menyergap indra penciumannya membuatnya ingin mencicipinya segera, namun niat itu ia tahan dulu, bagaimanapun ia ingin sarapan bersama Jaejoong.

"Boojae!" Panggil Yunho mencari Jaejoong.

"Ne Yun! Aku disini!" Sahut suara Jaejoong yang berasal dari sebuah Ruangan Di sudut dapur.

Yunho membuka pintu Ruang cuci itu, dan mendapati Boojaenya sedang memasukan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Yunho sedikit menyinggungkan senyum saat melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran yang hanya sebatas menutupi bokongnya.

"Tidak kah kau pernah berpikir betapa banyaknya pakaian kotormu yang menumpuk, tuan Jung?" Omel Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mencucinya Boo!" Yunho berjalan mendekat kea rah Boojaenya yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaian kotor.

"Tapi kau bisa membawanya kau laundry"

"Aku lupa Boo!" Ujar yunho sekenanya. Ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih lalu mulai mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pundak dan leher Jaejoong.

"Yun, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu" Jawab Yunho enteng. Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mesin cucinya lalu berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Tidak bisakah kau sebentar saja tidak mencumbuku? Tidakkah kau bosan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Yunho yang tidak pernah libur dalam merape-rape dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menyentuh tubuhmu, tubuhmu itu candu untukku, membuatku tidak bisa hidup jika tidak menyentuhnya" nada bicara Yunho penuh penekanan.

"Pevert Bear"

"Hanya untukmu sayang!" setelah berkata seperti itu Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dan memberikan lumatan yang mesra. Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengabsen satu persatu benda yang ada di dalamnya. Tangan Yunho yang tadinya berada di pinggang Jaejoong kini mulai turun ke pantat Jaejoong awalnya ia mengelus sebentar pantat Jaejoong lalu berganti meremasnya kasar, membuat pemiliknya mengerang.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong kini berada di tengkuk Yunho, ia menarik kepala Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yunho melepas kancing kemeja Jaejoong lalu membuangnya ke lantai, membuat Jaejoong bertelanjang dada, dengan bagian bawah yang masih tertutup dengan underwearnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong penuh dengan kiss mark yang ia berikan semalam, kini bibirnya bergerak kembali memberikan tanda disekitar dada Jaejoong, membuat tanda-tanda itu kembali memerah.

Setelah puas memerahkan kembali tanda-tanda itu, Yunho membalik posisi Jaejoong menjadi memunggunginya. Ia kembali mendaratkan ciumannya mulai dari tengkuk, punggung hingga turun ke pantat Jaejoong, dengan posisi setengah berlutut di depan bokong Jaejoong Yunho menarik turun underwear Jaejoong. Setelah underwear itu lepas dari penggunanya Yunho meremas sambil mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit pantat Jaejoong, membuat desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Jaejoong

"Euhng yunh~"

Yunho kembali berdiri dari duduknuya, lalu melepas T-shirt abu-abunya dan celana hitamnya hingga ia sama telanjangnya dengan Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho mendorong Tubuh Jaejoong hingga bagian Tubuh depan Jaejoong (tepatnya kejantanan-nya) menempel pada mesin cuci yang bergertar, membuat sensasi aneh menjalar ditubuh Jaejoong. Belum lagi dari belakang Yunho menyelipkan kejantananya yang sudah menegang diantara pantatnya, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang geli. Yunho menurun naikan pinggangnya membuat kejantannya menggesek Hole Jaejoong.

"Ang.. ah~ ah" Racau Jaejoong saat gesekan Yunho makin menjadi. Apalagi rasa nikmat yang mendera kenjatannya yang menempel di dinding mesin cuci yang bergetar.

"Yun… Yunie~ NGGH~" Pekik Jaejoong saat dirinya mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Tubuhnya bergetar keras saat rasa nikmat itu terasa lemas, serasa tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Yunho kembali menjilat liar tengkuk Jaejoong. Ia menarik dagu Jaejoong agar wajah kekasihnya itu menghadapnya, lalu Yunho kemnbali memangut bibir merah itu. Bibir Yunho dengan nakal menghisap bibir Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Tak lama kemudian Yunho melepas ciumannya lalu berbisik mesra di telinga Jaejoong. "Sekarang giliranku sweetheart!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengeluarkan protesnya lebih lanjut, Yunho lebih dulu menekan kepala Jaejoong hingga tertelungkup di atas mesin cuci. membuat posisinya sekarang menjadi menungging dengan setengah badan bertumpu di atas mesin cuci.

Yunho kembali memberikan ciumannya bertubi-tubi di punggung Jaejoong. sesekali hisapan kuat ia berikan di punggung mulus itu.. Tangan kiri Yunho mengelus paha Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kananya kini dengan nakal menelusuri bagian luar rectum Jaejoong.

"Aku masukan sekarang ya Boo" Izin Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali memasukan kenjantananya ke dalam hole hangat Jaejoong. padahal baru semalam ia merasakannya, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ketagihan.

Jaejoong member respon dengan anggukan kecil. Tangannya mencengkram kedua sudut mesin cuci, bersiap dengan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi menderannya.

"Eungh Yun!" Rintih Jaejoong saat merasakan penis Yunho langsung memenuhi Holenya dengan sekali hentakan tanpa persiapan lebih dulu. Walaupun cairan precum Yunho sedikit membantu, tapi tetap saja, masuk dengan paksa itu sakit.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya mengalir di sudut matanya saat merasakan sakit itu.

Yunho mendiamkan kejantananya sebentar dalam hole Jaejoong sambil sedikit menunduk memberi ciuman di pundak Jaejoong.

"Yun bergeraklah!" Ujar Jaejoong setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit mereda.

"Boo tahan ne" Desis Yunho sebelum menggerakan kejantanannya keluar-masuk rectum Jaejoong dengan liar.

"Angh! Ah-ah-ah emmh-ah" Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kedepan saat ia merasakan gerakan Yunho semakin liar menusuk sweetspotnya. sedangkan mesin cuci yang di pakai Jaejoong sebagai tumpuan ikut membentur-bentur dinding.

"oohh...aahh engh ini nikmat boo" racau Yunho sambil terus memppercepat genjotannya.

"Yun...Yunie..aahh" Jaejoong mencengkram lengan Yunho yang berada di pinnggangnya saat ia mulai merasakan klimaks.

"Sedikit lagi boo..ahh" Dorogan Yunho semakin menggila saat klimaksnya sudah di depan mata.

"AAh...ah...Aaahhhh!" erang keduanya saat dalam satu hentakan terakhir Yunho menyemburkan sperma hangatnya di dalam rectum Jaejoong bersamaan keluarnya cairan cinta Jaejoong yang mengenai mesin cuci didepannya.

Kaki Jaejoong melemas. ia tidak bisa lagi berdiri tegak. sedangkan mesin cuci mulai berhenti bergerak. Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan perkerjaannya. ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Yun, bawa aku kekamar. aku lelah" pinta Jaejoong dengan suara lemahnya. Yunho dengan sigap menggendong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong ala bridal style dan segera membawanya kekamar.

setelah sampai dikamar, Yunho membaringkan tubuh polos kekasihnya di atas ranjang, kemudian ia juga ikut berbaring disamping Jaejoong lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar mesum bear!"

"Ini semua karenamu boo. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda" Ujar Yunho sambil meniup-niup telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong memjamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

"Boo!"

"Hmm?!"

"Marry me"

"What?" Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

Yunho memandang mata Jaejoong lekat. lalu mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"I say, marry me. Kau tau boo? saat pertama aku melihatmu, You like my christmass morning. Melihat wajahmu seperti membawa kedamaian dalam jiwaku. senyummu seolah pelengkap dalam hariku. aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu sehari saja" Yunho mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu memainkan jari-jari lentik itu.

"maka dari itu, mulai sekarang tetaplah disisiku. menemaniku, tersenyum padaku, tertawa bersamaku, bersedih bersamaku dan menemani hidupku. So, would you marry me?" Yunho menyelipkan cincin entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya. cincin itu nampak indah dengan hiasan butiran berlian kecil di sekeliling cincin ke jari manis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap cincin yang kini sudah melingkar manis dijari tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. ia beralih menatap Yunho yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo" Ujar Yunho lembut sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong masih diam tidak menjawab apa-apa. Yunho paham betul jika sang kekasih butuh waktu untuk berpikir. jadi Yunho tidak menuntut Jawaban melainkan hanya memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat hingga ia tertidur.

'Mianhe Yun, aku tidak pantas kau cintai' Gumam Jaejoong dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

"Mwo?!" pekik Changmin histeris saat Hyung tertuanya mengutarakan tujuannya ke jepang. "Are You out of you mind?" Tambah Changmin menatap tajam Jaejoong yang duduk di depan Mr Kim. posisi Jaejoong saat ini sedang bertumpu dengan dua kakinya yang di lipat kebelakang. dengan kedua tangan di tumpukannya di paha dan kepala tertunduk, ia menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya mendatangi sang Appa di jepang.

"Changmin, biarkan Hyungmu menyelesaikan ceritanya lebih dulu" Tegur Mr Kim pada Changmin yang duduk disamping Jaejoong. sedangkan Kibum, Junsu dan Kyuhyun duduk berjajar di belakang Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Mr Kim pada anak sulungnya.

"Izinkan aku menikah appa. Appa tahu sendiri keadaan kami yang sudah menjadi buronan dan selalu hidup beepindah-pindah? aku lelah appa terus. kupikir dengan menikahnya aku dan hidup selayaknya orang normal, setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi kecurigaan orang-orang"

"Tapi itu sama saja kau mengorbankan orang lain"

"Kalau itu demi menutupi penyamaran kami"

"Itu sangat berbahaya untuk kita"

"Aku pastikan dia tidak berbahaya untuk kita. Appa tahu sendiri aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa perhitungan terlebih dahulu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika perhitunganmu meleset?" kali ini bukan Mr Kim yang bicara melainkan Donsaengnya sendiri yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jaejoong diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. entahlah mungkin ia belum terpikir tentang hal itu.

"Sudahlah Changmin" Mr Kim mencoba menengahi. "Apa kau serius Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Kim meyakinkan. Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Arraseo. jika itu keputusanmu, lakukanlah. tapi dengan satu syarat. jangan libatkan Dongsaengmu dalam pernikahanmu. mengakulah pada namja itu kau adalah yatim piatu. dengan begitu semuanya mungkin lebih mudah dan bisa menekan resiko sekecil mungkin"

"Ne Appa" jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Appa mengizinkanya? Ini gila. Appa tahu ini tidak boleh terjadi. Appa sendiri yang mengajarkan kami untuk tidak percaya dengan siapapun. Ini berbahaya Appa. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga kita hanya karena orang asing yang dicintai oleh namja tolol ini" Protes Changmin dengan suara tinggi, menekan kata 'Namja Tolol' sambil menatap Jaejoong sinis.

Jaejoong tidak suka, benar-benar tidak suka jika Changmin mulai kurang ajar terhadapnya. well, Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya memang keras kepalanya hampir sama dengan Changmin langsung memandang Changmin tajam.

"Kau tidak ada hak mengatur hidupku!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya. seperti yang selena bilang tadi kakak beradik ini memang dasarnya keras kepala jadi tidak ada satupun yang berniat mengalah.

"Wae? bukan kata-kataku benar? kau bilang kau pintar dalam segala hal tapi mengambil langkah ceroboh ini yang bisa membahayakan orang lain. tidakah otakmu yang pintar itu berpikir panjang. kalaupun laki-laki itu tidak berbahaya untuk kita, tapi kau sudah menyeret satu orang tidak bersalah kedalam hidup kelammu. sebenarnya kau ingin menikah bukan karena alasan penyamaran, tapi kau memang mencintainya. dasar tolol" Junsu cs merinding mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan. mereka sadar akan terjadi'pertumpahan darah' sebentar lagi.

Kata-kata Changmin barusan benar-benar membuat Jaejoong naik darah. dia tidak bisa lagi mentolerir perkataan Changmin. Mulut Dongsaengnya itu sudah keterlaluan.

sejurus kemudian Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu menarik leher baju Changmin hingga membuat pemiliknya terpaksa ikut berdiri.

Mata Jaejoong berkilat marah menatap Dongsaengnya yang hannya menatapnya datar seolah menantang. rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeretak.

"Wae? Apakah kau sekarang ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Changmin santai. membuat Jaejoong benar-benar...

**Bugh bugh bugh**

**DUAGH**

**BRUAKH**

marah

.

sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Aku akan menikah Umma!" Ujar Yunho pada ummanya saat mereka sekeluarga sedang berkumpul dan asyik menonton tv di ruang keluarga kediaman Jung family.

"benarkah? dengan siapa?" Tanya Mrs Jung sumringah saat mendapat kabar baik dari anak sulungnya.

"Iya oppa dengan siapa? apakah dia cantik?" Tanya yuri ingin tahu.

"Ne dia sangat cantik. namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong? seperti nama seorang namja" gumam Yuri.

"Ne dia memang seorang namja"

"Oh begitu... Mwo! Namja?!" teriak histeris Mrs Jung dan Yuri.

"Appa kecilkan suara Tv-nya. barusan anak kebanggaanmu ini mengatakan sesuatu yang gila" pekik Yuri, membuat Mr Kim cemberut karena acara nonton bolanya terganggu.

"Kau serius Yun?!" Tanya Mrs Jung yang sedikit shock mendengar anaknya yang ternyata gay.

"Ne eomma. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia cantik, pintar, misterius, Egois dan keras kepala"

"Bukankah itu sifat jelek?" Tanya Yuri heran.

"Bahkan aku mencintai semua sifat jeleknya. Malah itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta"

"Huh, kau seperti bocah berusia 17 tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta Oppa!" cibir Yuri.

"Bagaimana yeobo?! " Tanya Mrs Jung meminta persetujuan suamianya.

Mr Jung menghela nafas mendengar pengakuan aneh dari anak sulungnya. "Terserah dia. Dia sudah besar dan sudah bisa memutuskan sendiri hidupnya. Walaupun kita larang, dia pasti tetap bersikukuh" ujar Mr Jung menatap Yunho malas. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memasang cengiran khasnya.

Mrs Jung sebenarnya kesal yang melihat suaminya yang malas-malasan memberi saran.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Semoga rumah tangga kalian kelak bahagia" Ujar Mrs Jung member restu.

"Gomawo eomma!" Yunho memeluk Mrs Jung dengan saying. Sedangkan Yuri dan Mr Jung ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Well, sepertinya permintaan restu Jun Yunho disini berjalan lancar dan aman sentausa. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membunuh dongsaengnya sendiri.

Mari kita saksikan bersama ^^

.

**BRUAKH**

Tubuh Changmin terlempar kedinding hingga merusak dinding yang terbuat dari kayu itu. bisa dipasikan dinding itu sudah jebol akibat kuatnya hantaman tubuh Changmin. itu karena sebelumnya Jaejoong meninju perut Changmin bertubi-tubi sebelum menendangnya dengan kuat hingga ia terlempar.

Mr Kim mengurut pangkal hidungnya "Sepertinya aku harus pindah rumah lagi" mirisnya, karena ia tahu jika Minjae sudah bertengkar sudah bisa dipastikan rumahnya tidak akan selamat.

sedang Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya saling merapatkan diri saat Mr kim menatap mereka seolah meminta bantuan untuk melerai pertengkaran itu. tapi ketiga namja itu hanya bisa menggeleng dan menolak mentah-mentah.

sedang para anak buah mr Kim tidak ada yang bergerak berani melerai pertengkaran itu. jika nekat melarai, paling kecil resikonya hanya akan babak belur. tapi resiko yang paling besar adalah mati.

Jaejoong menyusul Changmin yang sudah tergeletak diluar ruangan. Changmin mencoba berdiri ditengah rintihanya. ia memasang kuda-kuda saat Jaejoong kembali melayangkan tinjunya. tangkis menangkis Changminpun terjadi. sejauh itu tinju Jaejoong belum berhasil menyentuh tubuh Changmin. Bahkan Tinju Changmin yang berhasil mendarat di wajah mulus Jaejoong.

Uups apakah tadi saya tulis 'Tinju Changmin mendarat di wajah mulus Jaejoong?' well, bisa di pastikan kali ini Changmin tidak akan selamat dari amukan namja cantik yang paling anti jika wajah cantiknya terluka. sepertinya Changmin melupakan itu.

"H-Hyung mianhe" gagap Changmin saat sadar tindakanya meninju wajah Jaejoong tadi salah. alhasil Changmin menerima tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong.

sayangnya Jaejoong tidak menggubris kata-kata Dongsaengnya. Jaejoong membuat gerakan berputar lalu menendang Changmin dengan kuat di dada hingga namja jangkung itu menabrak pagar pembatas lantai dua dan sukses mendarat di lantai satu dengan mulus.

"Hiks.. Minnie semoga amal ibadahmu diterima disisi-Nya" Doa Kyuhyun sambil terisak lebay saat melihat kekasihnya jatuh dari lantai dua ke lantai satu rumah itu. sedang Kibum dan Junsu melakukan hal yang sama.

Changmin yakin beberapa anggota tubuhnya ada yang patah karena mendarat langsung di lantai yang keras tanpa pengaman. Dan itu amat sangat sakit. siapa suruh mencari masalah dengan Hyungmu Kim Changmin?

tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong melompat dari lantai dua dan mendarat di lantai satu tanpa cacat. ia berjalan dengan coolnya menghampiri Changmin yang sudah tergeletak malang sambil meringis kesakitan di lantai.

"Sudahku bilangkan kau tidak ada hak untuk mengatur hidupku? tapi jika kau memang benar-benar ingin berakhir ditanganku, maka aku dengan senang hati mengabulkan keinginanmu. Bhakan aku tidak peduli jika kau dongsaengku sendiri" desis Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tergeletak di lantai sambil memandang punggung Hyungnya nanar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi Hyung!" Lirih Changmin tanpa terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

.

2 minggu setelah pertengkaran itu terjadi. pernikahan Jaejoong berlangsung tanpa satupun keluarganya yang datang. baik Mr Kim, Changmin, Kibum, Junsu dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang menampakan batang hidungnya di pernikahan Hyung tertuanya.

itu sudah merupakan janji Jaejoong pada Mr Kim sebelumnya, bahwa ia tidak akan melibatkan siapapun dalam pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho. dan lagi Jaejoong juga mengaku pada keluarga Jung bahwa dia adalah Yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara.

well thats it pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Yunho hingga akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. walaupun kekhawatiran Jaejoong terpancar, jelas tapi tidak dapat menghilangkan senyum bahagia dari wajah Jaejoong.

Tidakah Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia sudah mencintai Yunho semenjak pertemuan pertama itu?

dan Tidakkah Jaejoong sadar pada akhirnya kata-kata Dongsaengnya terbukti benar?

Dan kini Jaejoong hanya bisa menyesali semuanya kenyataan itu. bahwa bagaimanapun Ia dan Jung Yunho tidak bisa bersama. karena perbedaan begitu besar diantara keduanya. sang Kriminal hidup bersama dengan Si pemberantas kriminal, bukankah itu tidak cocok?

sekarang keputusan sepenuhnya ada ditangan Jaejoong. bagaimanakah cara Jaejoong menyelesaikan masalah ini?

akankah ia berkorban?

kita tunggu saja... ^^

.

**Flash back end**


	8. Chapter 7

Tittle : My Wife is a mafia

* * *

.

**Happy read ^^**

**.  
**

Dagh

"Enngh...aakh..aaa" Jaejoong merintih saat Yunho mencekik lehernya kuat. setelah tadi Yunho menendangnya hinga membentur kaca jendela apartemen kibum.

Tubuh Jaejoong terangkat beberapa kaki dari lantai. mukanya memerah karena hampir tidak bisa bernafas akibat cekikan Yunho. Walaupun kedua tangan Jaejoong bebas, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membalas. seolah pasrah dengan tindakan Yunho. Jaejoong memandang nanar mata Yunho yang tersirat kecewa, sakit hati dan amarah mendalam.

Nafas Jaejoong semakin pendek, untuk sekedar bersuara saja sudah tak mampu lagi.

saat pandangannya mulai menggelap, Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cengkraman Yunho di lehernya mengendur sebelum benar-benar terlepas hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai akibat sudah tidak mampu lagi kakinya menopang berat badanya.

"Uhuk uhuk aaaah uhuk" Jaejoong terbatuk ia mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah ia terlepas dari cekikan Yunho.

Ia melihat Yunho berdiri membelakanginya.

"Wae? kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba duduk dari jatuhnya.

"Bukankah kau begitu terobsesi ingin membunuhku?" Jaejoong mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang kau ada kesempatan untuk membunuhku, kenapa kau membuangnya? Kenapa" Racau Jaejoong mengintimidasi. ia kini sudah berdiri tegak walaupun masih terhuyung.

"Jika kau ragu karena menganggapku masih istrimu, lupakanlah. aku bukan benar-benar istrimu. kau hanya pelengkap untuk penyamaranku"

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataanya sendiri. Ia sadar perkataanya barusan bukan hanya menyakiti Yunho, tapi juga dirinya.

Yunho yang sudah meremas tangannya sedari tadi berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. seketika mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar, tenggorokannya tercekat hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Air mata Yunho kini mengalir jatuh di pipinya dan berakhir di dagunya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. karena itu aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. membunuhmu berarti membunuh jiwaku. aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tolong jangan paksa aku melakukan hal itu jika kau mau melihatku menyusulmu di neraka"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yunho. apa yang harus dikatakanya lagi? saat mata Yunho yang tajam dan selalu memandang tegas itu kini memerah dan mengeluarkan tangis. Jung Yunho yang terkenal angkuh dan memiliki Harga diri tinggi itu kini menangis didepannya.

nafas Jaejoong semakin sesak melihatnya. ia hanya bisa terpaku.

"Ta-Tapi aku penjahat" sesaat kemudian ia mulai bicara. "aku memang harus mati" kini suara Jaejoong mulai melembut.

"Benar kau memang penjahat. dan juga harus mati" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar menuju balkon. sesampainya di balkon apartemen. Yunho berjalan mendekati pagar balkon. Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya lalu berbisik

"Kalau begitu kita harus mati bersama!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat Yunho berdesis seperti itu. belum sempat keterkejutan Jaejoong hilang, jantungnya kembali di ajak berpacu saat Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang akan melempar tubuh mereka dari lantai 14 apartemen itu.

"YUNHOO!"

**BUGH**

.

sementara itu

"Haah sepertinya sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihat Yunho hyung. kemana dia?" Tanya Dongwook pada dua temanya yang berada di satu ruangan bersamanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Si Hyung jidat lebar juga menghilang. semalam saat aku kerumahnya ia tidak ada di sana. meninggalkan dompet, ponsel dan mobilnya. bahkan rumahnya tidak terkunci. aneh" Cerita Donghae.

"Kemana anak itu? apa ia berjalan sambil tidur?" celetuk Doongwok asal.

"Keunde, apa Hyung sudah dengar kalau Mr Hangeng memberi ketua kita waktu 78 jam untuk menangkap dan membunuh Hero? kabarnya jika ia gagal maka dia akan di terminate"

"Mwo?! kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"Ck Hyung ketinggalan berita" Donghae berdecak lalu membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak bergerak cepat? dia terlihat santai"

"Mana mungkin dia santai Hyung. seperti tidak tahu dengan sifatnya saja. Aku rasa ia sudah mulai bergerak sekarang. tapi yang membuatku bingung kenapa yunho hyung tidak memberitahu kita? apa rencananya? seolah-olah ia ingin melaksanakan tugas ini secara rahasia"

mata mereka berdua beralih pada Siwon yang tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Donghae. Karena Siwonlah yang sedari tadi tidak ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Siwon?" tanya Dongwook memandang Siwon tajam.

"Anio. aku tidak tahu apa-apa. aah... aku harus membawa laporan untuk Mr Hangeng" Siwon mencoba memberi alasan untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari kedua rekannya.

Ia segera berjalan keluar ruangan itu diiringi tatapan curiga dari Donghae dan Doongwok.

"Dia membuatku curiga" Gumam Dongwook disusul anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

.

.

Jaejoong meninju perut Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas hingga ia terlepas dari pelukan Yunho lalu Jaejoong kembali menendang Yunho hingga ia tertabrak pintu kaca balkon.

**Plak**

Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho dengan kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kau ingin mati bersamaku? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu BODOH!" Bentak Jaejoong penuh amarah.

"Bukankah tidak ada bedanya kita mati berdua sekarang? bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu? Walaupun aku membunuhmu sekarang, Toh kelak aku juga akan ikut mati menyusulmu. Jadi apa bedanya dengan kita mati berdua sekarang? walupun aku menangkapmu dan menyerahkanmu kepada FBI dan kau dijatuhi hukuman mati, tetap saja nantinya aku akan mati menyusulmu. lalu apa bedanya dengan kita mati sekarang. HUH?!" Yunho tak kalah kuat membentak Jaejoong. kini air matanya sudah mengalir deras. di bagian dadanya terasa begitu sakit melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang babak belur.

"Kau masih memiliki kehidupan yang layak untuk kau jalani. Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk mati. Kau masih bisa berbahagia dengan semua orang yang menyayangimu tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku hidup tanpa kau disisiku. Kau ingin aku hidup? lalu tetaplah disisiku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tanpamu Jae. Kau jiwaku, kau nyawaku. lalu apa jadinya aku tanpamu Jae?!" Yunho mulai terisak. bukan karena dia cengeng, tapi masalah ini benar-benar rumit untuknya. Jika tidak menangkap Jaejoong maka dia mati, Jika menangkap Jaejoong maka Jaejoong yang akan mati. Yunho benar-benar masih ingin menikmati hidup bersama Jaejoong, ingin saling mencintai hingga mereka tua. apakah keinginan Yunho terlalu muluk?

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menahan sekuat tenaga air matanya akhirnya menyerah saat melihat Yunho terisak seperti itu. bukankah ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat harga diri seorang Jung Yunho jatuh.

"Katakan Jae apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku mencintaimu. sangat mencintaimu. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini. satu-satunya yang aku inginkan adalah kita berdua hidup bahagia seperti dulu. Hanya itu" lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati suaminya, air matanya ikut mengalir bersama air mata Yunho. Jaejoong meletakan tangan kanannya ke pipi Yunho mengelus memar sekaligus air mata di pipi namja itu.

"Kau harus tetap hidup sayang"

"Aku tidak bisa tanpa mu Jae" Yunho menggeleng. Jaejoong menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati Yunho "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu.. aku tidak bisa hhmmmph" racauan Yunho terputus saat Jaejoong melumat bibirnya. ciuman itu terasa asin akibat air mata yang mengalir dari mata keduanya. entah kenapa Yunho benar-benar merasa akan kehilangan istrinya itu. perasaan itu membuatnya takut. Ia tahu, Jaejoong tidak akan bertahan dipelukannya. Yunho tahu itu.

Yunho ikut menggerakan bibirnya membalas setiap lumatan Jaejoong. bahkan kedua tangannya kini sudah memegang kepala Jaejoong dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka makin dalam. dengan agresifnya Yunho menyelipkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong dan menghisap lidahnya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, lalu mendorong Tubuh Jaejoong kedinding dengan kasar. membuat Jaejoong sedikit merintih, karena sakit ditubuhnya saat baku hantam dengan Yunho tadi belum hilang. Yunho kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong dan kembali melumatnya.

Breet breet

Yunho merobek paksa kaos tipis Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan tangan Jaejoong yang ikut merobek kemeja Yunho hingga kancing kemejanya terlempar kesegala arah. jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho saat Yunho mengangkat pantatnya dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

masih dalam keadaan berciuman Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju sofa dan membanting tubuh ringan Jaejoong ke tidak sabaran Yunho melepaskan Celana Jaejoong sekaligus boxer kemudian underwearnya hingga tubuh Jaejoong telanjang bulat. Yunho berdiri sebentar sambil membuka sabuknya . Jaejoong sedikit merasa merinding saat Yunho terlihat tidak sabar melepaskan celana yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya saat melihat kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengancung tegak. sudah lama ia tidak merasakan benda itu memnuhi holenya akibat situasi tegangnya bersama Yunho beberapa hari ini.

Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong dan menyambar nipple merah Jaejoong. Yunho menghisap dan menggigit kuat nipple itu membuat Jaejoong merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong sambil tangannya mengocok pelan Junior Jaejoong dan meremas twinsballnya.

"Nggh...emmmh" desah Jaejoong disela ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan Yunho memasukinya, akhirnya berusaha membalik posisi mereka. namun karena sempitnya sofa membuat tubuh mereka terjatuh ke lantai. tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka, malah Jaejoong sekarang sudah berada di atas Yunho dan mengarahkan kejantanan Yunho di Holenya.

"Boo itu akan sakit!" Ujar Yunho sedikit khawatir tapi sesaat kemudian erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Yunho saat ia merasakan kejantananya sudah berada di Hole hangat Jaejoong.

ia melihat Jaejoong terdiam diatasnya dengan wajah kesakitan. air mata menggenang di pelepuk mata Jaejoong saat merasakan sakitnya. Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong lalu melumat bibir sintal Jaejoong bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit . dan usaha Yunho berhasil, karena sesat kemudian Jaejoong mulai menggerakan pinggangnya naik turun.

"Aaah~" desah Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho membantu meremas-remas satu tangan Yunho memilin nipple Jaejoong.

"Eugh..aah ahh aah" Jaejoong semakin cepat menggerakan pinggangnya. dengan posisi uke on top ini Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kejantanan Yunho terbenam dalam menekan titik sensitifnya.

"Ahh boo~ ini enak boo" racau Yunho, saat dirasakannya gerakan Jaejoong semakin menggila, apa lagi rectum jaeoong yang meremas kejantanannya seolah ingin menelannya.

Kedua tangan Yunho kini sudah berada di pinggang Jaejoong untuk membantu mempercepat gerakan pinggang Jaejoong. satu kali hentakan Jaejoong membenamkan kejantanan Yunho semakin dalam di holenya saat cairan spermanya menyembur keluar mengenai perut, dada hingga wajah Yunho. sedangkan Yunho juga mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Eungh aahh~" desah keduanya nikmat.

setelah itu Jaejoong ambruk disamping Yunho karena saja Yunho menstabilkan nafasnya Jaejoong kembali menarik-narik tanganya.

"Wae Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Lagi" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeringai nakal. Yunho cengo, serumur-umur baru kali ini Jaejoong meminta untuk melakukannya lagi. bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. akhirnya ia kembali menindih Jaejoong bersiap menghujami Jaejoong dengan cairan cintanya.

malam itu mereka lewati dengan desahan panas, seolah tidak peduli dengan hari esok. seolah tidak peduli dengan masalah yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan merenggut orang yang mereka cintai. hanya kehangatan yang mereka bagi malam itu, seolah malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi kebersamaan mereka. tanpa mengingat Yoochun, Junsu, Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menghawatirkan keadaan mereka.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 Am saat Siwon terpaksa kembali kekantor saat menyadari ada barangnya yang tertinggal. saat kakinya akan melangkah menuju ruangannya, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap ruangan Hangeng masih menyala terang, terdengar suara orang mengobrol dari ruangan itu. karena penasaran akhirnya Siwon mendekati ruangan itu. dengan hati-hati siwon membuka perlahan pintu ruangan itu. Ia tidak membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya, tapi hanya membukanya sedikit, agar cukup mengintip keadaan dalam ruangan itu.

Siwon melihat Mr Hangeng sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja bersetelan tuksedo hitam. ada sekitar tiga orang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang namja asing itu. Siwon makin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama Hero dan Jung Yunho di bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan mereka. Siwon membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pembicaraan Mr Hangeng dengan namja asing itu

"Kita harus bergerak secepatnya. lagi pula bukankah kau sudah tahu dimana posisi mereka saat ini Hangeng-ssi?"  
Ujar namja asing itu. Hangeng mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"setelah kau menangkap Hero, kau hanya perlu membawanya kepadaku ke tempat yang sudah kita janjikan tadi. dengan begitu hutangmu padaku akan kuanggap lunas"

begitulah kira-kira isi pembicaraan Hanggeng dengan namja asing itu. Siwon masih mematung didepan ruangan Hangeng meproses pembicaraan kedua orang itu barusan. satu hal yang Siwon tahu pasti sekarang. Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berada dalam bahaya. Siwon segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menolong Yunho.

.

keesokan harinya

matahari belum menunjukan sinarnya, karena langit memang masih terlihat gelap. jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi saat Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar sesuatu yang berisik. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tertidur di lantai ruang tengah apartemen, karena tidak sempat lagi pindah setelah kegiatanya mereka semalam.

Yunho beranjak duduk sambil menguap lebar. ia memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat damai.

Drak

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang berasal dari pintu depan. Yunho yang penasaran segera beranjak berdiri, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati pintu depan. belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berdiri didepannya. Yunho tahu persis siapa mereka. belum sempat Yunho bertindak, salah satu dari orang yang berpakaian hitam itu menembakan sesuatu kearahnya yang sesaat kemudian membuat Yunho ambruk dan menggelepar dilantai.

suara berisik itu tidak mampu membangunkan Jaejoong yang tertidur sangat nyenyak akibat kelelahan. bahkan dia tidak tahu dengan keadaan Yunho yang telah mengkaku dengan mata terbelalak dilantai.

.

.

TBC

.

cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis. mian kalau pendek. soalnya saya juga sedang sibuk semesteran jadi nggak bisa berpikir lebih dari ini

semakin hari reviewnya semakin sedikit ya? jelek ya ceritanya? jadi nggak semangat buat ngelanjutinnya huuft


	9. Chapter 8

Tittle : My Wife is a mafia

* * *

Thanks yang uda pada review. review lagi ya! ^^

**Happy read ^^**

**.  
**

"Eungh~" Jaejoong menggeliyat pelan dalam tidurnya, lalu menarik selimutnya untuk lebih tinggi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Karena semalam sehabis mereka bercinta, Jaejoong tertidur di lantai yang dingin dengan baju kemeja Yunho yang tidak berkancing lagi dan underwear yang menutupi bagian intimnya. sedangkan Yunho tertidur hanya menggunakan celana tanpa baju atasan.

Jaejoong menyapu tangannya kesamping tempat Yunho berada. tapi ia merasakan tempat itu kosong, tidak ada Yunho disana. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung terkejut saat mendapati pemandangan pertama saat ia membuka mata.

Jaejoong melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam seperti seragam mengelilinginya dengan senjata api di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong langsung mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya namun naas, belum sempat ia berdiri, seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya menendang punggungnya hingga Jaejoong terjungkal kedepan.

"Ugh.." Ringis Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Punggungnya yang memang sudah memar dan membiru akibat perkelahiannya dengan Yunho kemarin kini harus menerima tendangan sekuat itu. tentu saja Jaejoong akan meringis kesakitan.

**Dugh**

Seseorang kembali menendang perut Jaejoong membuatnya kembali meringkuk kesakitan. belum reda rasa sakit diperutnya, Jaejoong kembali merintih saat seseorang menjambak kasar rambutnya dan memaksanya untuk bangun. saat posisi Jaejoong kembali terduduk dengan lutut menumpu di lantai, tinjuan bertubi-tubi kembali menghujam wajahnya. sudah tidak bisa di bayangkan lagi bagaimana bentuk wajah Jaejoong. Bibir merahnya yang biasanya merekah indah dan mempout lucu itu kini terlihat terluka dengan sudut bibir yang sobek. pipi yang biasanya akan mengeluarkan rona merah kalau di goda Yunho itu kini berwarna merah keunguan bercampur darah, Hidung mancung yang selalu di gigit Yunho jika sedang gemas itu kini mengeluarkan darah dan mungkin juga tulang hidungnya patah. mata Doe-nya yang indah kini hanya bisa menatap sayu penuh kesakitan.

**Brukh**

Jaejoong kembali jatuh kelantai setelah menerima beberapa tinjuan di wajahnya. Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah berusaha melawan, tapi apa daya, ia kalah jumlah. apa lagi orang-orang itu tidak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong bergerak, belum lagi Jaejoong sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat kejadian kemarin di tambah kegiatan bercintanya dengan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi bergerak banyak.

di tengah rintihannya, mata Jaejoong menangkap seorang namja melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Namja itu mengenakan baju yang berbeda sendiri dengan yang lainnya, yaitu stelan tuksedo berwarna hitam melekat ditubuhnya.

"Coba lihatlah bagaimana keadaan uri Hero yang katanya hebat itu? bukankah menyedihkan" Cibirnya. namja itu memberi tanda kepada anak buahnya, kemudian salah satu anak buahnya memaksa Jaejoong agar kembali terduduk

Hangeng namanya. Namja yang kini berjongkok di depan Jaejoong dengan tatapan meremehkan itu adalah kepala devisi penyelidikan dan anti teror. singkatnya adalah atasan Yunho dalam kasus Hero.

"Ck ck ck. kau tampak begitu menyedihkan Hero-ssi" Hangeng berdecak sambil mengejeknya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan memisahkan kepala namja itu dari badannya.

"Tangan ini..." Hangeng mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong, Sambil memperhatikan tangan itu. "Adalah tangan penjahat yang sudah membuat beratus nyawa melayang"

**Krek**

"Arrrggh!"

Hangeng menekan sekaligus meremas tangan dan jemari Jaejoong sedemikian rupa hingga membuat Jeritan Jaejoong mengaung.

"Kau benar brengsek hangeng!" Eoh? Bagaimana Jaejoong mengenalnya? Tentu saja Jaejoong mengenal salah satu target yang masuk di list orang-orang yang harus ia bunuh.

"Penjahat? cuih!" Jaejoong meludahi wajah Hangeng. "Bukankah kau penjahat yang sebenarnya? seharusnya aku tidak perlu menunggu untuk membunuhmu. Orang-orang sepertimu yang pantas mati bersama teman-teman penghianatmu yang sudah kukirim terlebih dahulu ke neraka"

Hangeng melap wajahnya yang terkena ludahan Jaejoong. wajah Hangeng berubah mengerikan karena marah. Hangeng kembali beranjak berdiri lalu memukul wajah Jaejoong dengan keras lalu menendangnya hingga Jaejoong kembali tersungkur. Hangeng kembali mengakhiri serangannya dengan menendang perut Jaejoong lagi, kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh ringan Jaejoong dengan mudahnya terdorong kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang tidak Jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi.

"Eenggh~"

**Brust**

Darah segar menyembur dari mulut Jaejoong saat punggungnya terbentur diunding yang keras. sebenarnya bukan hanya karena hal itu yang membuat Jaejoong muntah darah, tapi karena tendangan yang di terimanya berkali-kali diperutnya membuat tubuh bagian dalamnya terluka hingga ia terpaksa memuntahkan darah.

mata Jaejoong mulai berkunang-kunang, Ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menipis, bahkan ia hanya mendengar samar-samar suara Hangeng yang kembali berbicara kepadanya.

"Suami seorang agen dan istri seorang pembunuh. bukankah itu lucu? Kasihan sekali nasibmu Yunho. kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa kini harus terlibat dengan masalah ini" Kata Hangeng sambil memasang wajah simpati dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai di belakang anak buahnya berdiri.

Melihat tatapan Hangeng anak buahnya menyingkir agar sesuatu yang berada di belakang mereka bisa terlihat oleh Jaejoong.

"YUNHOOO!" Jerit Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan wajah Yunho menghadap Jaejoong. entah kekuatan dari mana, membuat tenaganya kembali terkumpul, ia berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong histeris. Apa yang mereka perbuat pada Yunhonya?.

matanya masih terbuka tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Jaejoong ingin menghampiri Yunho, tapi beberapa orang menghadang langkahnya dan kembali mendorong tubuh ringkih itu kedinding lalu segera mengunci tangannya dengan borgol.

"YUNHOOO! HIKS YUNN... HIKS YUNHOO!" Jaejoong memberontak dari tahanan orang-orang berpakain hitam itu sambil menjeritkan nama Yunho berkali-kali dengan tangis yang mengiringi teriakan itu. Jaejoong mencoba menendang-nendang, namun usahanya sia-sia, ia tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman orang-orang itu.

"Kau apakan Yunho brengsek? Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja menangkapku. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu BRENGSEK!" Teriak Jaejoong marah. sedangkan Hangeng hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Seret dia keluar" Ujar Hangeng pada anak buahnya.

sebelum anak buah Hangeng menyeret Jaejoong keluar, salah satu dari mereka menyuntikan sesuatu dengan susah payah di lengan Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong yang selalu memberontak, lalu mereka membawanya keluar dengan Hangeng menyusul dibelakang, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tergeletak di lantai tanpa berkutik dan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah mengalirr sejak tadi, namun sayang Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya, hingga Jaejoong mengira Yunho tidak bernyawa lagi.

'Jae'

.

.

.

"Appa! Tolong kami…Jaejoong Hyung….dia….tertangkap" Ujar Changmin pada Mr Kim melalui telpon.

Sebelumnya Changmin, Kibum, Junsu dan Kyuhyun memang tidak kemana-mana melainkan terus berjaga-jaga di sebuah bangunan kecil yang terdapat di depan apartemen. Sebelumnya juga Changmin sempat naik ke apartemen Kibum, dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Namun ia menemukan keadaan dua orang itu baik-baik saja, walaupun dengan keadaan apartemen Kibum yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Namun sekitar jam 4 pagi saat Changmin, Kibum dan Yoochun –yang saat itu masih berada bersama mereka—yang masih terjaga, melihat sekitar 1 mobil sedan hitam, 2 mobil van yang juga berwarna hitam dan 1 mobil box tahanan, masuk ke halaman apartemen.

Sekitar 10 orang berseragam pasukan agen berwarna hitam turun dari 2 mobil van. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki senjata di tangannya. Kemudian satu orang berjaz biasa turun dari mobil sedan hitam. Laki-laki berjaz itu memberi tanda kepada anak buahnya agar sebagian dari mereka mengikutinya masuk kedalam apartemen dan sebagiannya lagi tetap tinggal menjaga di luar.

Melihat itu Changmin dan lainnya menjadi panic. Apalagi Yoochun yang masih bersama mereka mengatakan bahwa orang-orang itu adalah agen Fbi yang mungkin akan menangkap Hero.

Changmin yang awalnya akan bertindak untuk menolong Hyungnya, di hentikan Yoochun. Yoochun bilang Chnagmin dan lainnya tidak akan bisa menolong Hero begitu saja. apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki bekal senjata apapun untuk melawan para agen itu. Lagi pula apartemen ini berada di tengah pemukiman warga. Jika terjadi keributan, polisi akan mudahnya mendatangi apartemen itu dan menangkap mereka. Tentu saja itu bukan strategi yang bagus untuk di lakukan saat ini.

Jadi Yoochun dengan susah payahnya menenangkan Changmin yang berusaha memberontak, akhirnya menyarankan untuk menunggu hingga para agen itu keluar. Jika mereka berhasil menangkap Hero maka Yoochun menyarankan untuk mengikuti kemana para agen itu akan membwa Hero, karena sebenarnya Yoochun merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Waktu Yunho untuk menangkap hero masih tersisa 12 jam lagi. sesuai perjanjian awal seharusnya Hangeng akan bergerak saat Yunho gagal membawa Hero sesuai dengan waktu yang di janjikan yaitu 78 jam. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terkesan terburu-buru. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

Setelah Changmin memberitahu ayahnya tentang keadaan Hyungnya sekarang dan meminta bantuan. Mereka menunggu para agen itu keluar dari apartemen. Dan benar saja, tidak lama mereka menunggu para agen itu keluar dengan menyeret Jaejoong. Walaupun keadaan masih gelap, tapi mereka bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan babak belur.

Junsu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dulu. Kini kondisinya entah masih hidup atau tidak bernyawa lagi, karena dari kondisi badan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat parah. Begitu juga dengan Changmin dan lainnya. Mereka terlihat menggigit bibir dan berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam emosinya. Sedangkan yoochun sedang berusaha menutup mulut Junsu karena isakannya yang semakin menguat.

Setelah mobil para agen itu meninggalkan apartemen. Yoochun langsung memerintahkan Changmin dan lainnya untuk mengikuti mobil para agen itu dan memberitahu kepada anak buah Mr Kim yang –akan membantu mereka—tentang posisi Jaejoong nanti. Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri segera naik ke apartemen Kibum untuk melihat keadaan Yunho.

.

Baru saja Yoochun akan memasuki apartemen dua mobil berhenti tepat didepan apartemen. Yoochun memasang siaga, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi kemudian Yoochun menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya orang yang turun dari kedua mobil itu adalah Siwon, Dongwook dan Donghae.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Donghae heran. Lalu ia dan dua temannya yang lain bergegas menghampiri Yoochun.

"Lalu kalian, kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Yoochun balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ketiga rekannya. Yoochun menatapi ketiga rekannya dengan ekspresi menuntut jawaban. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang di tatapinya saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum menjawab.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti! Sekarang kita harus mencari Yunho dulu" Ujar Siwon lalu berlari menuju lift disusul yang lainnya.

.

"Hyung" teriak Yoochun histeris saat melihat Yunho tergeletak di lantai.

"What a mess!" ucap Dongwook saat melihat keadaan apartemen yang berantakan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Siwon ikut duduk di samping Yoochun yang memangku kepala Yunho. Yoochun menggeleng.

"Nafasnya masih stabil, badannya pun masih hangat. Entah kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Yang pasti Yunho hyung masih hidup" vonis Donghae setelah mengecek badan Yunho.

Dongwook ikut berjongkok di samping tubuh Yunho dan memperhatikan tubuh Yunho dengan seksama. "Donghae benar. Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu" Dongwook menunjukan sebuah benda ditanganya. Benda itu mirip seperti peluru namun di bagian atasnya berbentuk tabung kecil transparan berisi sisa cairan berwarna hijau kehitaman, sedangkan disisi ujung lancipnya berbentuk seperti jarum suntik.

"Ini yang membuat Yunho jadi seperti ini. Dulu digunakan pada rumah sakit jiwa di Valencia dan penjara untuk menyiksa tahanan yang memberontak. Efeknya hanya membuat tubuh mengejang dan mengkaku, bahkan kau tidak akan sanggup untuk mengerjapkan matamu atau menggerakan bola matamu. Tapi jika cairan ini masuk ketubuh, maka itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Membuatnya tubuh kita seperti tersengat listrik"

"Apa itu berbahaya?" Tanya Yoochun.

Dongwook menggeleng. "Tergantung, jika Yunho bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya kurasa ia masih sadar sekarang dan masih bisa mendengar kita. Tapi jika ia tidak sanggup dengan rasa sakitnya mungkin sekarang dia tengah tidak sadarkan diri" Dongwook memandangi Yunho di pangkuan Yoochun. Matanya masih tetap terbuka. "Efeknya tidak akan bertahan lama, dalam 30 menit Yunho akan sadar kembali" Dongwook membuang peluru itu ke lantai lalu kembali berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa, lalu membetulkan posisi sofa yang awalnya terbalik.

"Letakan Yunho disini. Kita tunggu hingga dia sadar" Ujar Dongwook. Yoochun di Bantu Siwon dan Donghae meletakan tubuh Yunho di atas sofa.

"Dan kau Yoochun. Kurasa kau harus menjelaskan pada kami tentang apa yang sedang terjadi disini" Dongwook beralih mentap Yoochun dengan tatapan menuntut. Begitu juga dua rekannya yang lain.

Dan akhirnya Yoochun menuruti permintaan ketiga rekannya dengan menceritakan semuanya pada rekannya tentang ia diculik dengan paksa oleh anak buah hero dan kecurigaannya terhadap atasan mereka. Saat Yoochun menceritakan kecurigaaannya terhadap Hangeng, Siwon mengiyakannya dengan menceritakan semua hal yang ia dengar dalam pembicaraan Hangeng dengan seorang asing bernama seunghyun. Lalu Siwon meminta bantuan –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa—Donghae dan Dongwook yang pada malam itu sedang menikmati kasur empuknya, untuk menemani Siwon membuntuti atasanya yang pada malam itu akan menangkap Hero.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau dengar?" Tanya Yoochun memastikan. Siwon mengangguk. "Tapi hutang apa? Apa yang membuat mereka berkerja sama? Apa yang mereka cari dari Hero? Siapa sebenarnya Hangeng? Lalu siapa itu Seung—

"Arrrrggghh….eeerrrrggh hiks" Teriak Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Yoochun, Siwon, Donghae dan Dongwook seketika terkejut.

"Hyung/Yunho!" teriak keempatnya panic langsung bergegas mendekati Yunho yang masih terus berteriak diselingi isakan. Kini Yunho tengah meringkuk di sofa.

"Hyung gwaenchanayeo?" Panik Yoochun. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan hanya berteriak dan menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong.

"Tan Hangeng. Akan kubunuh kau!" Desis Yunho sambil menggeram. Matanya berkilat marah. Ekspresi Yunho yang tidak pernah sekalipun Yoochun dan anak buahnya lihat. Ekspresi marah yang mengerikan.

Setelah menggeram seperti itu Yunho bangkit dari sofa lalu menerobos empat rekannya yang berdiri tepat di depan sofa. Tapi baru saja berapa langkah di ambil oleh Yunho tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali ambruk ke lantai. Dan kembali mengundang teriakan dari rekannya.

"Efeknya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Sebagian otot kaki masih kaku. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" Ujar Dongwook kepada Yunho yang sedang di papah Yoochun dan Donghae untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

Yunho diam sesaat. Air matanya masih keluar. Di otaknya masih terus terbayang ekspresi kesakitannya Jaejoong saat Hangeng dan anak buahnya memukul Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Ia menyaksikan semuanya. Semua perlakuan Hangeng terhadap Jaejoong. Hingga istrinya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Yunho benar-benar menyaksikan semuanya sambil berteriak, mengutuk, memaki dan mengumpat didalam hati.

"Tadi aku mendengar kalian membahas tentang Hangeng. Ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian tahu!" Perintah Yunho pada keempat rekannya, yang hanya saling berpandangan.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan sinarnya. Empat mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan di tengah hamparan pohon pinus dipagi buta. Tidak terlalu jauh di belakang empat mobil itu, melaju mobil kijang berwarna silver membuntuti dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Empat orang yang ada didalam mobil kijang itu sedang bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya mobil-mobil yang berada didepan mereka membawa Jaejoong? Jalan yang mereka lewati, bukan jalan menuju kota seperti dugaan Changmin sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa mereka tidak membawa Jaejoong ketempat selayaknya seorang tahanan?

Sekitar dua jam membuntuti empat mobil didepan mereka. Akhirnya mobil-mobil itu berbelok keluar jalan beraspal dan memasuki jalan yang dipenuhi semak belukar. Changmin yang menyetir semakin bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia lebih memilih memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan. Changmin keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul Junsu dan yang lainnya. Sebelum menyusul keempat mobil tadi, Changmin terlebih dahulu menyuruh Kyuhyun memberitahukan kepada anak buah Mr Kim, tentang posisi mereka sekarang. Setelah itu, barulah mereka bereempat menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi di lewati mobil yang membawa Jaejoong.

Tidak jauh dari jalan masuk, terdapat sebuah bangunan pabrik yang sudah tua dan tak terpakai. Pabrik itu memilik halaman yang lumayan luas. Di halaman pabrik itulah terparkir keempat mobil yang membawa Jaejoong tadi. Tapi tidak, bukan hanya keempat mobil tadi. Tapi ada tiga mobil lagi yang menunggu disana.

Changmin dan lainnya bersembunyi di semak-semak tidak jauh dari kumpulan orang yang sekarang mulai keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Changmin dan yang lainnya sebenarnya mampu melumpuhkan orang-orang itu, asal dengan senjata ditangan mereka. Karena mereka sudah terlatih dalam hal itu. tapi sekarang kondisi mereka tanpa senjata. Semua senjata milik mereka tertinggal di apartemen Kibum. Jika mereka menyerbu orang-orang itu, sama saja mencari mati. Tinju melawan pistol, bukankah itu tidak Fair? Jadi sekarang yang hanya bisa dilakukan Changmin, Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah menunggu dan memperhatikan yang terjadi. sebelum benar-benar menyerang, mereka harus tahu dulu apa yang dilakukan Fbi di tempat seperti ini.

Tak lama Changmin memperhatikan orang-orang itu, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya, dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat dimana pernah melihat wajah tegas itu.

"Astaga itu... hemmbh..." pekikan Changmin terhenti karena Kibum membekab mulutnya.

**Plak**

"Pabbo kau mau kita ketahuan?!" kesal Junsu setelah menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Mianhe, tapi itu… orang yang berambut pirag itu…. Choi Seunghyun ?!"

"Choi Seunghyun nugu?" Tanya Junsu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun kompak.

.

Hangeng turun dari sedannya, begitu juga dengan anak buahnya. Ia menghampiri Seunghyun yang berdiri bersama beberapa anak buah di belakangnya.

"Hmm… Mr Hangeng. _How ya doin'_?" Sapa Seunghyun sambil menghisap cerutunya dengan santai.

"_I'm perfectly fine_" Jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum. kemudian ia memberi tanda kepada anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu besi mobil tahanan, agar Seunghyun bisa melihat 'sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya' selama ini.

Seunghyun tertawa puas melihat isi mobil tahanan itu. "_Good job _Mr Hangeng. Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Tanpa harus aku turun tangan. Hero jatuh ketanganku dengan mudah" Tawa licik itu keluar lagi dari mulut Seunghyun. Seunghyun berjalan mendekati Hangeng sambil tertawa dan menepuk-nepukan tangannya di bahu hangeng. "Kau benar-benar anak buahku yang bisa kuandalkan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Perjanjian?" Seunghyun mengangkat satu alisnya menatap Hangeng, tapi kemudian ia kembali tertawa. "Aaah~ Dokumen rahasia pertahanan korea selatan yang kau jual pada korea utara? Atau balas budimu karena aku menyelmatkanmu dari hukuman mati akibat kau menghianati Negaramu sendiri?"

"Dokumen itu! kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan Seunghyun" Desis Hangeng.

"Hey take it easy! Kau lihat urat-urat dikepalamu menonjol semua. Aku adalah laki-laki yang akan menepati ucapannya!" Seunghyun menyeringai sambil memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk membawakan sesuatu. Anak buah Seunghyun memberikan koper kepada hangeng.

"_Open it_!" Ujar Seunghyun. Hangeng melihat koper berwarna hitam ditangannya lalu beralih menatap Seunghyun.

"_Open it_!" Perintah Seunghyun lagi.

Hangeng akhirnya membuka koper itu dan melihat isinya. Setelah yakin itu adalah dokumen yang ia cari, Hangeng kembali menutup koper itu.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda… Mr Choi!" Ucap Hangeng dengan senyum di wajahnya. "_I gotta go. I've meeting in a hour_" Ujar Hangeng pamit lalu berbalik menuju sedannya.

"_Not that fast Mr hangeng_!" Teriak Seunghyun.

Hangeng berbalik menatap seunghyun. Matanya terbelalak melihat Seunghyun menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Hangeng cepat-cepat meraih sesuatu di balik jaznya, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati tidak ada satu pistol pun yang terselip di balik jaznya. Hangeng menoleh kepada sepuluh anak buahnya namun mereka hanya diam mematung.

"Hahaha benar-benar lucu. Si penghianat sekarang dikhianati. Tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menjadikan seorang penghianat sepertimu menjadi anak buahku" Tawa Seunghyun menggema.

"Kau?! Bukankah kau bilang kau adalah laki-laki yang menepati perkataanya? Aku sudah membawa apa yang kau inginkan. Lalu sekarang kenapa kau berbalik ingin membunuhku"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang untuk tidak membunuhmu kan? Aku hanya berjanji menganggap hutang budimu lunas dan mengembalikan dokumennya, ingat?!"

Rahang Hangeng mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya menatap marah kearah Seunghyun. "Kau brengsek!" geramnya.

"Lihat! Si brengsek bilang brengsek" kata Seunghyun menunjukan kepada anak buahnya, kemudian diikuti suara tawa dari anak buah Seunghyun.

"Tapi sayang. Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang penghianat. Makanya, si penghianat harus—

**Dor Dor Dor**

"Mati.." Seunghyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah datarnya, lalu membuang pistol di tangannya ke tanah.

"Ck, mengotori tanganku saja" decak Seunghyun lalu melepas sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam dari tangannya.

"Kita pulang!" katanya lagi. lalu melangkah menuju mobilnya. Di ikuti anak buahnya dan juga anak buah Hangeng tadi yang ternyata berkhianat. Inilah dunia mereka. Menghianati dan dikhanati, membunuh dan dibunuh, hal-hal seperti itu sudah wajar terjadi di dunia seperti yang mereka geluti. Tak ada bisa kau percaya bukan.

Baru saja Seunghyun membuka pintu mobilnya. Deru mobil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gerbang pabrik. Beberapa mobil tidak dikenal menerobos masuk. Dan jumlahnya cukup banyak. Dari mobil-mobil itu keluar orang-orang bersenjata yang sesaat kemudian langsung menghujami Seunghyun dan anak buahnya dengan peluru-peluru mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Seunghyung. Tapi yang jelas tujuan Mr Hangeng menangkap Hero untuk menyerahkannya kepada namja bernama Seunghyun itu" Ujar Siwon setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho. Termasuk pembicaraan Hangeng dengan Seunhyung.

"Jadi yang ingin kau bilang. Istriku dalam bahaya?!" Buru Yunho mulai panik.

"Tenang Hyung. Aku sudah menyuruh Changmin dan yang lainnya untuk mengikuti mereka" Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Yunho yang mulai kembali panic.

"Changmin?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar nama asing itu.

"Ne.. Dongsaeng Jaejoong hyung!"

"Mwo? Dongsaeng?" Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya. setahu Yunho Jaejoong itu yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Apa Jaejoong telah mengangkat adik tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho?

"Eung. Aku juga awalnya bingung. Setahu aku kan Jaejoong hyung tidak memiliki sanak saudara sama sekali. Tapi saat kemarin Junsu mencu—

"Sudahlah aku tidak ada waktu mendengar ceritamu" Potong Yunho yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Dongwook. "Apa kau membawa senjata?" tanya Yunho.

Dongwook menggeleng. "Aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa. Ini semua karena si kuda itu" Dongwook menunjuk Siwon yang berdiri di samping Yoochun. "Menarikku paksa. Sampai baju pun tidak sempat kuganti" Dongwook memperlihatkan piyama di balik mantelnya.

Yunho beralih menatap Siwon dan Donghae. Siwon menggeleng sedang Donghae menunjukan piyamanya juga di balik mantelnya yang berarti, Siwon memaksa keduanya untuk ikut tanpa sempat berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Sedang Siwon masih mengenakan kemeja mengerang frustasi. Apa yang terjadi pada anak buahnya yang biasanya sigap? Giliran di saat genting tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan.

Yunho beralih menatap Yoochun. "Aku—

Belum sempat Yoochun meneruskan kata-katanya, Yunho kembali memotongnya. "Sudahlah, pasti kau sama saja!"

"Yak! Kenapa kata-kataku selalu kau potong? Kalian ingin senjata, kan? Ayo ikut aku!" kesal Yoochun kemudian masuk ke dapur apartemen Kibum. Sesaat Yunho, Siwon, Donghae dan Dongwook saling berpandangan setelah dibentak Yoochun sebelumnya. Lalu menyusul Yoochun masuk kedapur.

Didapur Yoochun berjalan menuju meja berukura yang tampak seperti meja makan, membuat keempat rekannya kembali berpandangan aneh. 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?' batin keempatnya bingung.

Yoochun yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu oleh Junsu dan Kibum, dengan percaya diri membuka papan bagian atas meja makan (bisa bayangin gak?). Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Membuat Yunho dan yang lainnya mendekat.

"Hoho shit" umpat Dongwook dengan mata berbinar melihat isi dari meja makan itu yang ternyata berbagai senjata canggih—sebenarnya itu milik Kibum. Tapi tetap saja Hero sang pemasok—yang bisa berjuta-juta harganya jika dipasaran. Sedangkan Donghae bersiul pendek kemudian memilih satu, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah kau tidak memiliki waktu mendengar penjelasanku… Hyung?" tekan Yoochun sambil menyeringai. Akhirnya ia berhasil juga menyeringai kepada ketuanya.

Yunho hanya berdecak, lalu ikut mengambil satu. "Ambil seperlunya saja" Ujar Yunho. "Dan kau Chun, cari tahu lokasi akhir mereka"

"Sudah dapat!" Yoochun memamerkan ponsel—yang tadi di berikan Junsu padanya—sekaligus pesan pendek yang baru saja diterimanya dari Junsu yang mengatakan tentang posisi mereka sekarang.

"Junsu?!" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Eung Dongsaeng Jaejoong hyung?"

Sebenarnya berapa banyak Dongsaeng Jaejoong? "Ck, sepertinya setelah ini aku harus meminta penjelasan Jaejoong!" gumam Yunho.

Sementara itu ditempat Seunhyung terjadi kekacauan. Orang-orang yang tidak dikenal itu menembakinya dan anak buahnya hingga tidak bersisa satupun. Namun sayangnya Seunghyun berhasil melarikan diri dengan mobilnya. Sebenarnya Changmin dan lainnya ingin mengejar Seunhyung namun saat ini bukanlah hal itu yang penting. Yang lebih penting adalah Kim Jaejoong yang mungkin sedang sekarat..

Setelah itu Changmin dan lainnya menghampiri mobil tahanan dan mengeluarkan Jaejoong yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dari sana. Changmin menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style, lalu meletakannya sementara di tanah lalu membawa kepala Jaejoong kepangkuannya.

"_Hyung hiks ireona_!" ujar Changmin dengan suara bergetar.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat keadaan Hyungnya yang berantakan, berdarah dan penuh luka. Apalagi Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kemeja putih—yang tidak lagi putih—yang hanya menutupi tubuh hingga kebokongnya yang hanya tertutup underwear. Changmin tidak berani memegang wajah Jaejoong karena lebam yang pasti sakit jika di pegang.

"_Hyung, please wake up_!" Kata Changmin lagi kini air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Jaejoong.

Junsu sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan isakannya karena ia tidak mau Changmin bertambah kalut, begitu juga Kibum yang sedang menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memeriksa nadi jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum memberitahu Changmin tentang keadaan Jaejoong. "Minie de-detak jantungnya melemah. Ia harus segera mendapat perawatan itensif" Ujar Kyu berusaha keras menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ia tahu jika ia menagis maka Changmin akan bertambah kalut.

"Kumohon Hyung bertahanlah!" Kata Changmin lagi, namun sayang tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian datang helikopter bersama tim medis yang di kirim oleh Mr Kim untuk membawa anaknya dari tempat itu. Tidak hanya Jaejoong. Tapi juga keempat Dongsaeng Jaejoong yang ikut serta kembali ke jepang.

.

"Mereka sudah pergi" Ujar Yunho yang melihat pabrik itu sudah sepi meninggalkan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. menandakan ada baku tembak yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Lalu dimana Jaejong?" erang Yunho meremas rambutnya. Dia benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya saat ini.

"Mr Hangeng" teriak Donghae yang melihat Hangeng masih bergerak dengan luka tembak di tubuhnya. Yunho dan lainnya segera menghampiri.

Mereka melihat Hangeng tergeletak ditanah dengan darah yang mengotori bajunya, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil menggapai-gapai kearah kaki Yunho.

"To... to..long ekhh aah" kata hangeng mulai terbata-bata.

Yunho menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan sinis. Lalu berjongkok didekatnya. "Apa sakit?!" Tanya Yunho berbelit. Hangeng yang nafasnya mulai putus-putus berusaha mengangguk.

"Kasihan sekali. Mau kubantu menghilangkan sakitnya?" Yunho sedikit mengangkat kepala Hangeng dengan kedua tangannya. Hangeng mulai meronta, namun apa daya ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Keempat rekan Yunho yang melihat itu mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Yunho apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Dongwook panik. Yunho yang sudah dikuasai amarah yang mendalam atas apa yang di lakukan Hangeng kepada istrinya mengindahkan teriakan Dongwook. dan mulai memposisikan tangannya sedemikian rupa dikepala Hangeng, lalu menariknya dengan kuat dan cepat.

**Krek**

Tubuh Hangeng kembali ambruk ke tanah setelah Yunho dengan sukses mematahkan lehernya dan membuat nyawanya melayang dengan sempurna. Perbuatan Yunho tersebut mengundang teriakan tertahan dari keempat rekannya yang kemudian Cuma mematung karena shock melihat Yunho membunuh bosnya sendiri.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum sinis melihat mayat Hangeng.

"Nikmati Nerakamu... Hangeng-ssi!"

.

.

Hemm akhirnya... setelah terinspirasi dari berbagai film action, hanya sebatas ini yang bisa saya buat. ada yang dari film bond the another day, or mission imposible dll.

hmm yang nunggu yunjae momentnya, semoga Chap depan ada, pengennya break dulu actionnya. habis udah mo deket-deket tamat kemungkinan bakal action semua isinya. klo gak ada penambhan cerita rencananya tinggal 3 atau 2 chap lagi.

so semoga readerdeul gak bosan ya!

thanks ^^

see you next chap

anyoeng!


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : **My Wife is a mafia**

* * *

Thanks yang uda pada review. review lagi ya! ^^

_**THIS FICT JUST FOR FUN**_

_Happy read ^^_

**.  
**

Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri, semenjak ia di bawa kembali ke Jepang dalam kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Mr. Kim menyewa dokter dan segala perlengkapannya untuk merawat anaknya di rumah, karena Mr. Kim tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit umum.

Awalnya Amarah Mr. Kim sempat naik saat melihat kondisi anak sulungnya yang babak belur. Tangan kanannya bergeser, tulang rusuk dan tulang hidungnya patah, tulang rahang sedikit retak, belum lagi luka dalam dan luka lebamnya di sekujur tubuh, membuat keadaan Jaejoong begitu memprihatinkan. Tapi akhirnya Kibum dan Junsu berhasil menenangkan Appa angkat mereka itu.

Sedangkan Changmin sudah tiga hari pula tidak pernah meninggalkan Hyung kesayangannya sendiri di ruang perawatan khusus di rumahnya. Bahkan Kekasihnya—Cho Kyuhyun—pun Tidak berhasil membawa Changmin keluar dari ruang perawatan Jaejoong. Betapa Changmin saat itu sangat terlihat panic dan kalut melihat keadaan saudara kandung satu-satunya yang hampir meregang nyawa. Changmin benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan satu anggota keluarga lagi. setelah ibunya meninggal di tangan musuh sang Appa dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"H-hyung, kau sadar?" Buru Changmin saat mendapati Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan.

"Engh.." Gumam Jaejoong di balik masker oksigennya.

"_Jamsimanyo_, aku akan memanggil dokter" Ujar Changmin sumringah lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Namun sesaat kemudian Changmin urung melakukan niatnya saat ia merasakan tarikan kecil di baju belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang menarik bajunya.

"_Waeyo hyung_?"

"Yu-Yun..ho.. o-oedi?" Tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata.

Walaupun suara Jaejoong terdengar hampir berbisik, tapi Changmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Changmin, akhirnya Jaejoong berusaha melepas masker oksigennya sebelum bertanya lebih kuat.

"Dimana Yunho!" Kali ini suara Jaejoong mulai meninggi. Matanya bulatnya yang mulai memerah kini memandang Changmin tajam.

"Hyung kumohon… jangan berge—

"DIMANA YUNHO… ukh" Jaejoong merasakan ngilu disekujur tubuhnya saat ia mencoba berteriak tadi, terlebih rahangnya terasa sakit.

"Hyung kumohon, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar." pinta Changmin sambil meringis dalam hati saat melihat hyungnya yang tampak memprihatinkan.

**Cklek**

"Changmin-ah, kenapa berteriak—omo Jaejoong Hyung kau sudah sadar?" teriak Junsu nyaring, sambil bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. Senyum Junsu hilang saat disadarinya Jaejoong tampak memberontak dan Changmin yang tampak panic menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Junsu hyung, cepat panggilkan dokter.. ppali!" perintah Chnagmin, langsung di tanggap cepat oleh Junsu yang bergegas keluar kamar rawat lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian Junsu kembali dengan dokter dan seorang suster, disusul Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Mr. Kim. Jaejoong terus memberontak sambil memanggil-manggil Yunho diiringi tangis. Tidak peduli dengan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin Yunho, hatinya sangat cemas saat mengingat keadaan Yunho terakhir kali, yang entah masih bernyawa atau susah payah dokter menyuntik Jaejoong dengan obat penenang, karena kalau tidak begitu, maka beberapa jahitan luka Jaejoong akan kembali terbuka.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Mr. Kim yang terlihat melangkah akan menghampirinya.

"A-appa… kumohon, aku inginh… yu-yunho… hiks app..ha…" suara Jaejoong melemah seiring dengan menyebarnya pengaruh obat penenang.

Mr. Kim duduk di samping ranjang anaknya. Ia mengenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya. Satu tangan Mr. Kim menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan perasaan sedih.

"Anakku yang malang!" Lirih Mr. Kim berkali-kali.

.

**My Wife Is a Mafia**

.

Terhitung sudah 6 hari Jaejoong terbaring di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong terbagun, namun ia harus berakhir dengan terbaring lemah akibat obat penenang yang disuntikan dokter, karena ketika bagun Jaejoong selalu mengamuk meminta Yunho. Namun kali ini berbeda. sore itu Jaejoong terbagun dalam keadaan tenang. Lukanya sudah hampir sembuh, namun tangannya masih dibalut dengan gips. Jaejoong duduk dengan perlahan di ranjangnya mencegah menimbulkan suara sedikitpun yang bisa membagunkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa.

Jaejoong mencabut paksa selang infuse di tangan kirinya dengan mulut. Lalu turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin dilantai menuju pintu. Lalu dibukanya perlahan dan ditutupnya dengan perlahan juga. Setelah berhasil keluar dari ruang perawatan, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya lalu berjalan dengan waspada menuju lantai satu, namun saat ia melewati salah satu kamar di lantai dua, pintu itu terbuka lalu muncul junsu yang keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hmmbh…" langsung saja Jaejoong membekap mulut Junsu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan berisik!" bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Junsu. "Ada siapa di dalam?" tanya Jaejoong, dibalas Junsu dengan gelengan karena mulutnya masih dibekap Jaejoong. Setelah mendapat Jawaban Jaejoong melepas tangannya dari mulut Junsu beralih membuka pintu kamar lalu mendorong Junsu kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aish hyung, kau ini membuatku kaget! Untung tadi aku tidak reflek membantingmu. Lagipula kenapa hyung bisa keluar dari ruang perawatan? Hyungkan masih sakit" cerocos Junsu, membuatnya mendapat jitakan mulus didahinya dari Jaejoong.

"Ya! Bebek, kau berisik sekali." kesal Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mepoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"Lalu hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke Seoul mencari Yunho."

"Mwo? Andwe. untuk apa mencari Yunho hyung. terlalu berbahaya. dia sudah jadi Buro—uups." Junsu langsung membekap mulut embernya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Yunho, junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"I-itu…"

"Junsu!" bentak Jaejoong tak sabaran..

'Junsu pabbo' Junsu merutuki diri sendiri didalam hati.

"I-itu… aish" Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pasti setelah ini ia akan dibunuh Mr Kim.

.

Changmin yang tertidur di sofa merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya tertidur di pangkuannya. Pahanya sudah terasa keram karenanya. Pinggang dan punggungnya sudah terasa sakit akibat tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu tidur sang kekasih tercintanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun niat itu di urungkan saat ia melirik kearah ranjang Jaejoong dan tidak menemukan Hyungnya disana.

"Baby bangun." Changmin mengoyang-goyang badan Kyuhyun.

"Ngh wae Minnie? Aku masih mengantuk." Kyuhyun membuka matanya malas.

"Jaejoong Hyung tidak ada."

"Mwo?" Kyu langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Changmin, lalu mereka sama-sama keluar kamar untuk mencari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Awalnya mereka ingin meminta bantuan para bodyguard appanya yang sedang menjaga rumah untuk mencari Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian di batalkannya karena mereka menemukan Jaejoong berada dalam kamarnya yang dulu, bersama Junsu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau keluar dari ruang perawatan." Tanya Changmin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang berganti baju. Changmin yang melihatnya heran, lalu mencoba bertanya kembali, "Hyung! Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Ia melirik ke Junsu, tapi hanya di balas Junsu dengan gelengan.

"Hyung!"

"Seoul." Jawab Jaejoong singkat, sambil mengancingi kemejanya.

"Seoul?! Apa maksudmu kau ingin kembali ke Seoul? Andwe. Kau tidak boleh kembali ketempat itu!" Sergah Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali tidak membalas. Melainkan ia sibuk di depan kaca rias, merapikan rambutnya.

"Hyung tidak ingat kalau hyung hampir mati disana? Kenapa Hyung selalu bersikap seenaknya? Tidak pernahkah hyung memikirkan perasaan keluargamu?"

"Lalu, apa kalian pernah memikirkan perasaanku?. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Suamiku sekarat disana karena aku. lalu kau ingin aku berbaring di ranjangku, menunggu kabar kematian suamiku?!" Ucap Jaejoong mulai emosi.

"Apa hanya dia yang berharga untukmu hyung? Bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Changmin lemah.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan suamiku begitu saja. aku… aku mencintainya."

Changmin diam mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarang hyungnya jika itu berhubungan dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bersamamu." Jawab Changmin kemudian. Jaejoong memandang Changmin ragu. "Kalau hyung menolak. Aku juga akan melarang hyung pergi dengan cara apapun. Bahkan jika aku harus babak belur di tanganmu." Ucap Changmin yakin.

.

**My Wife Is A Mafia**

.

Sore itu, Jaejoong dan Changmin tiba di bandara incheon. Mereka tampak tenang melewati para petugas bandara tanpa takut tertangkap. Karena mereka merubah identitas diri. Jaejoong memakai nama Youngwoong. Sedangkan Changmin menggunakan nama Choikang untuk penyamarannya.

Saat didepan bandara, dua mobil kaki tangan Mr Kim sudah menunggu didepan bandara. Kenapa dua mobil? Karena Jaejoong dan Changmin menaiki mobil yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Sesuai rencana awal mereka. Jaejoong menugaskan Changmin untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Seung Hyun. Sedangkan Jaejoong menuju ke hotel, sesuai sesuai instruksi Yoochun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Junsu juga ingin ikut serta, tapi Changmin dan Jaejoong melarangnya. Semakin sedikit yang terlibat maka semakin baik.

Setelah memesan kamarnya di hotel, Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum bergerak mencari Yunho. Jaejoong membuka mantelnya lalu merebahkan diri di sofa. baru berapa menit ia duduk, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan waspada. Ia mengintip di lubang kecil di pintu untuk melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya. Hanya salah satu pelayan hotel ternyata. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. Kemudian pelayan itu memberikan sebuah alat _recorder_ kecil padanya. Jaejoong menerimanya lalu kembali menutup pintu, dan segera duduk kembali di sofa. ia mencari sebuah handset di tasnya, lalu mendengar rekamannya.

_"Jae hyung. Ini aku Yoochun. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu atau menghubungimu secara langsung. Mereka menyadap telponku dan jaringan sosialku. aku dan anak buah Yunho hyung yag lain diikuti oleh kepolisian dan agen dari badan intelejen korea. Sidik jari Yunho di temukan di mayat Hangeng. Memang Yunho hyung belum menjadi tersangka. Tapi pihak kepolisian sedang mencarinya. Tidak hanya itu, badan inttelejennya juga memburunya karena gagal menangkapmu._

_Tentang keadaaa Yunho hyung, kau tidak usah khawatir karena dia baik-baik saja. dia sekarang berada di Geo Je-Do. Kau bisa menemuinya disana. Dia juga sangat menghawatirkanmu. Semoga kalian bisa bertemu kembali."_

Itulah isi dari rekaman suara itu. setelah mendapat kabar tentang keberadaan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak membuang-buang waktu. Ia segera pergi ke ___Geo Je-Do_. Tempat Yunho berada.

.

Daerah ___Geo Je-Do_ membutuhkan waktu tujuh jam dengan mobil. Jaejoong memang menyetir sendiri dengan mobil yang ia sewa. Sesampainya di daerah itu, hari mulai beranjak malam dan hujan turun rintik-rintik. Jaejoong mencoba bertanya pada para penduduk tentang vila keluarga park. Dan untunglah vila yang di maksud tidak jauh. Berada di atas sebuah bukit. Tidak susah untuk Jaejoong mencarinya, karena memang hanya vila itu saja yang berdiri disana.

Jaejoong sampai di gerbang vila yang tampak tertutup rapat. Dari luar Jaejoong bisa melihat besarnya vila itu. namun anehnya seluruh lampunya tampak mati. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Jaejoong mengambil pistolnya di laci dashboard, lalu memakai topinya untuk menghalau hujan. Setelah itu keluar dari mobilnya. Didepannya kini berdiri gerbang setinggi 4 meter. Karena tidak menemukan cara untuk membukannya, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memanjatinya.

Setelah berhasil masuk, Jaejoong segera menuju pintu vila, namun pintu itu terkunci. Suasana vila yang gelap gulita menyatu dengan pekatnya malam . ia tidak mungkin berteriak memanggil Yunho. Bagaimana jika yang berada di dalam bukan Yunho. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Yoochun menjebaknya. Ditengah pemikiran negtifnya, tidak sengaja mata Jaejoong menangkap pintu balkon lantai dua tidak tertutup. Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali memajat dinding menuju lantai 2. sesampainya di balkon lantai dua, Jaejoong mengeluarkan pistolnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Jaejoong melangkah pelan penuh ke waspadaan. Ternyata balkon itu terhubung dengan sebuah kamar. Walaupun keadaan gelap gulita, Jaejoong bisa melihat samara-samar adanya ranjang berbalut seprei putih di ruangan itu.

Jaejoong kembali meraba-raba Jalan dan ia berhasil mencapai sebuah pintu. Jaejoong membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari kamar, namun baru saja ia keluar, seseorang menepis tangannya yang memegang pistol hingga pistol itu terjatuh entah dimana. Tubuh Jaejoong terlempar kembali kedalam kamar saat seseorang mendorongnya dengan keras. Jaejoong yang menyadari dirinya sedang diserang segera bangkit dari jatuhnya, namun baru saja ia menegakan badannya sebuah benda dingin dan berujung tajam menyentuh lehernya. Jaejoong sebanarnya bisa saja melucuti pisau itu dari pemiliknya. Namun Jaejoong menahan gerakannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Siapa kau!" tanya laki-laki itu dengan kuat.

"Apa kali ini kau benar-benar akan membunuhku… Yunnie?"

"J-Jae?!" Ucap Yunho tidak percaya mendengar suara lembut sang istri. "Benarkah itu kau?" Yunho menjatuhkan pisaunya lalu berlari kearah tombol lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar itu.

Seketika kamar yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang benderang. Yunho bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah orang yang menyusup ke vila itu, apa lagi Jaejoong kemudian melepas topinya, membuat Yunho semakin yakin kalau yang berdiri didepannya itu adalah istrinya.

"Jae..." Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. istri yang beberapa hari ini menghilang, entah dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, kini berdiri didepannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ne Yun, ini aku. apa kau tidak ingin memeluk istrimu ini?" Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum getirnya.

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung menghambur kepelukanya Jaejoong. dipeluknya dengan erat Jaejoong.

"Kau hidup."  
"Ne aku hidup untukmu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Yunho.

Yunho memandang jaejoong lekat. matanya mulai sedikit berair. Tangannya kini menangkup wajah Jaejoong. "God, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu sayang."

**Cup Cup Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong tiga kali sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'I miss You so Much dan I Love You'.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong. "Kau tahu bagaimana takutnya dan gilanya aku saat membayangkanmu telah tiada? setiap malam aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu, aku benar-benar takut kalau Kau—

"Ssshh... aku di sini sayang, dan aku baik-baik saja. tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan lembut. ia mengelus wajah suaminya dengan tangan. beberapa jejak air mata terlihat di pipinya. mulai tumbuh rambut-rambut halus di atas bibir dan dagunya. Yunho terlihat benar-benar tidak terawat.

Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong di pipinya lalu menciumnya berkali-kali. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Never."

"Yaksokhe?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, sedangkan Yunho tampak tidak sabar menunggu balasan Jaejoong. Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Ne." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. sesaat kemudian senyumannya hilang saat bibir Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. malam itu Yunho mencium Jaejoong berkali-kali, seolah ingin melampiaskan rindunya lewat ciuman itu. ciuman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik ketahap yang paling tinggi.

.

Malam itu Changmin pergi ke sebuah night club terbesar di Seoul bersama dua anak buahnya. bukan untuk bersenang-senang. melainkan mencari informasi di tempat yang kabarnya milik Choi Seughyun.

Dengan penampilan kerennya, Changmin merebut banyak perhatian dari para yeoja di club itu. beberapa diantaranya ada yang mendekati Changmin dan terang-terangan mengajak Changmin menghabiskan malam bersama mereka. tapi itu tidak membuatnya tertarik.  
Changmin menghampiri meja bar lalu memesan minuman. saat sedang menunggu minumannya, Tak sengaja Changmin menemukan sosok familiar duduk di sudut club sendirian. Changmin menyeringai lalu berkata kepada bartender,

_"Make it two!"_ Ujarnya. Tak lama kemudian bartender menyerahkan dua gelas minuman alkohol kepada Changmin. Changmin segera menghampiri yeoja yang duduk di sudut club itu.

kenapa Changmin familiar dengan wajah yeoja itu?, itu karena Changmin pernah melihat foto Choi Seunghyun berdua dengan yeoja itu. dengan kata lain, yeoja itu adalah pacarnya seunghyun.

"Hei nona, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Changmin.

"_Piss off!_ (pergi)" ketus Yeoja itu tanpa menatap Changmin.

Namun Changmin tidak peduli. malah ia dengan seenaknya duduk di samping yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang? _Piss off_." Boa kembali membentak, kali ini ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam. sepertinya malam ini boa sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Hei nona, cantik-cantik, galak sekali."

"kau tidak tahu siapa aku?."

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. yang kutahu hanyalah kau yeoja cantik yang duduk sendirian disini." bisik Changmin seduktif.

"Pergi, atau ku panggil seseorang untuk menyeretmu keluar."

"Oke, oke..._ i'll go_. tapi, jika kau butuh teman pelepas stres, susul saja aku di lantai dansa. aku akan menghiburmu." Ujar Changmin sambil meraih tangan boa lalu menciumnya, membuat Boa terdiam. Setelah itu Changmin turun ke lantai dansa lalu bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sedang meliuk-liukan badannya mengikuti irama musik.

Boa masih duduk di tempatnya. kali ini ia sedang mencoba berkali-kali menelpon kekasihnya, tapi selalu saja gagal. ia menghempaskan begitu saja ponselnya di sofa. lalu menopang dagu memandangi Changmin yang sedang meliuk-liukan badan seksinya, sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Boa. Boa menyeringai lalu tegak dari duduknya. ia berjalan menghampiri Changmin lalu menarik kerah baju Changmin agar Changmin sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya. Boa membisikan sesuatu di telinga Changmin lalu pergi menjauh dari Changmin. Changmin menyeringai setelah tahu ia mendapat lampu hijau dari Boa. tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Changmin segera mengikuti kemana Boa pergi.

.

.

Brukh

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong di karpet berbulu di depan perapian. Jaejoong yang sudah mengerti akan kebutuhan biologis suaminya, hanya menuruti permainannya. Awalnya Jaejoong pikir akan menghabiskan lenguhanya di ranjang yang empuk, namun ia salah, saat yunho menggendongnya melewati kamar menuju ruang santai yang terdapat perapiannya.

Diluar hujan semakin lebat, bahkan sesekali kilat dan petir mengiringi hujan. ruangan yang temaram, hawa hangat yang berasal dari perapian, mendukung perasaan yang membara itu kembali berkobar. Tubuh kekar Yunho yang ada diatasnya terlihat mengkilat karena cahaya api dari perapian. membuatnya seksi dimata Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali membenamkan kejantanannya yang masih mengancung tegak ke dalam hole hangat istrinya, yang sudah berkali-kali menerima cairan cintanya sejak tadi. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho begitu bersemangat malam ini. Jaejoong pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin protes karena ia pun menikmatinya. Walaupun pinggangya mulai terasa sakit dan kakinya terasa akan lepas, ia menikmati setiap dorongan Yunho yang menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Membawanya berkali-kali melayang ke puncak kenikmatan.

"Oouhh~ ngghh" Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho saat suaminya sedang fokus pada nipplenya yang sudah sangat merah dan sibuk mengeluar-masukan kejantannya di dalam hole Jaejoong. nafas mereka beradu, detak jantung bagai gemuruh kaki kuda mengiring setiap lenguhan mereka. kuku Jaejoong terbenam dikulit punggung Yunho saat titik nikmat itu semakin dekat. udara dalam ruangan yang sudah hangat ditambah kegiatan mereka yang menguras keringat. tiga kali hentakan Yunho menggiringnya ke puncak kenikmatan. sesuatu yang hangat menyebar dalam dirinya. rasa itu serasa membuat Jaejoong melayang tinggi.

Yunho pindah dari atas tubuh Jaejoong, berganti tidur disisinya. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap sambil tersenyum. dada mereka naik turun akibat nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Yunho membawa kepala istrinya ke atas dadanya. tak ada yang berbicara antara mereka. Yunho menatap langit-langit dengan satu tangannya membelai punggung istrinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya mendengarkan irama jantung suaminya yang menyatu dengan detak jantungnya. irama yang selalu ia suka. hujan deras dan petir masih terdengar. Tapi ia merasa hangat dalam dekapan suaminya. berharap bisa selamanya seperti ini? jika ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Jaejoong berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya. namun sayangnya itu hanya sebuah impian. impian yang bahkan tidak berani Jaejoong bayangkan. karena ia tahu kisahnya akan melenceng jauh dari harapan.

.

**My Wife Is a Mafia**

Jaejoong mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas. Ia menyerahkan satu gelas susu pada suaminya sambil tersenyum. Yunho balas tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan istrinya. entah kenapa ia merasa Jaejoong semakin tampak indah. saat itu Jaejoong hanya mengenakan t-shirt abu-abu milik Yunho yang tampak kebesaran di badan kurus Jaejoong. sedangkan Yunho hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya, tanpa mengenakan atasannya.

Yunho meneguk jusnya, lalu meletakan gelasnya kembali di meja. masih dalam keadaan saling tersenyum, Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu ditariknya agar lebih menempel ketubuhnya. Yunho merendahkan kepalanya lalu meraup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Manis." Bisiknya. membuat Jaejoong terkikik senang. setelah beberapa lama mereka terlibat situasi yang tegang. tak dapat di pungkiri Yunho dan Jaejoong amat sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. masa-masa selayaknya sepasang suami istri biasa. seperti dulu.

setelah selesai sarapan seadanya. kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Jaejoong duduk di antara dua paha Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami. sedangkan Yunho sedang asik menyesap aroma wangi dari rambut Jaejoong. mereka habiskan waktu itu untuk membicarakan pengalaman masing-masing.

"Kau ingat saat liburan di Jeju?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hmm."

"Dan kau menghilang selama dua belas jam. sebenarnya kau kemana?"

"Cha Hyun Sung. malam itu aku pergi untuk membunuhnya?" jawab Jaejoong

"What? Cha Hyun Sung mata-mata korea utara itu? astaga, kau tahu. dia borunan kami. dan kami selalu gagal mendapatkannya." umpat Yunho.

"Dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya." Bangga Jaejoong sambil terkekeh. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku saat malam ulang tahun pernikahan kita. saat aku turun dari helikopter untuk _dinner aniversary_ kita?" giliran Jaejoong bertanya.

"_No_."

"_No_?"

"Akibat perkusi granat. aku setengah tuli malam itu." Kata Yunho saat mengingat ia hampir mati karena granat yang dilemparkan musuh saat ia mencoba menangkap seorang teroris. beruntung ia tidak terluka. hanya pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

"Kau ingat, aku menolak bercinta denganmu selama satu minggu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mengangguk mengingat nasib malangnya saat itu. Jaejoong menghindar darinya selama satu minggu. bahkan Jaejoong berakting seolah marah padda Yunho karena suatu hal. akibatnya Yunho dibuatnya pusing mememikirkan apa kesalahannya.

"Saat itu 2 tulang rusukku patah, luka dalam di perutku, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di tiga jari ini." Jaejoong menunjukan jari tengah, jari manis dan jari kelingkingnya pada Yunho.

"Benarkah? itu parah."

"Hemm.."

saat sedang enak berbagi cerita. sebuah benda kecil berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam terlempar kedalam ruangan tempat Yunjae berada. seketika keduanya langsung melempar pandangan kearah benda yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau itu.

"Bom asap!" Gumam keduanya saling berpandangan. "Go, go, go." Pekik Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menghindar dari sana tak lupa Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja. mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding. semakin banyak bom asap yang dilemparkan dari luar, serta sinar-sinar laser dari senjata berkeliaran mencari sasaran. Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong, dan membawanya ke dapur. di dapur, Yunho mengobok-obok isi lemari counter dapur untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Pakai ini!" Yunho menyerahkan sepatu boot kepada Jaejoong. lalu menyerahkan sebuah hand gun serta pelurunya. Jaejoong mengenakan sepatunya lalu menyelipkan deck peluru di bootnya. "Kemarin aku di berikan waktu 78 jam untuk menangkapmu." Ujar Yunho sambil memakai sepatunya kemudian memasang peluru di hand gunnya sendiri.

"I know. dan kau membunuh bosmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya. dia memang sudah mati. aku hanya meluluskan apa yang belum tertuntaskan."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas. 'itu sama saja.' batinnya.

**Brak**

Terdengar dobrakan paksa di pintu depan.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. kita harus pergi dari sini" dengan sigap Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan garasi. Jaejoong dan Yunho segera naik ke mobil audy hitam Yunho. Yunho memakai jaket hitamnya yang ia tinggalkan di mobil—Mengingat tadinya Yunho topless—lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan segera memasukan persneling. "Berpegangan yang kuat." Ujar Yunho. tanpa mendengar respon Jaejoong, Yunho menginjak gas dengan kuat, lalu menabrak pintu garasi hingga merusaknya.

diluar garasi orang-orang bersenjata mulai menembaki mobil Yunho. namun Yunho terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga keluar dari gerbang dan menabrak mobil Jaejoong yang masih terparkir didepan pintu gerbang vila.

"Hei, itu mobil sewaan bodoh!" protes Jaejoong kesal.

.

Saat ini mobil Yunho sudah berada di jalan beraspal. untuk saat ini mereka terlepas dari kejaran orang-orang yang tidak dikenal itu. hanya untuk saat ini. suasana hening antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di stir mobil, sedangkan Jaejoong membuang pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi sarjana hukum." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"_What_?" Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho.

"_Black hawk_. Aku menjadi pasukan tetap disana."

"Aah~ yeah, aku pernah mendengar itu." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong.

"_Ne_." Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

Yunho kembali memfokuskan padangannya ke arah jalan didepannya. Sedikit kecewa mungkin. Padahal ia berharap istrinya akan terkejut mendengar dia pernah bergabung dengan salah satu pasukan elit dunia itu.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di hotel sewaktu di London dulu. Saat itu aku yang membunuh pria meksiko di gedung sebelah."

"_Are you kidding me_?! God, padahal waktu itu aku melihatmu seperti sesuatu yang indah, polos dan suci." Erang Yunho tak percaya.

Jaejoong menahan tawa mendengar kesan pertama saat Yunho melihatnya, "Polos dan suci apanya?" Kikik Jaejoong. Sedang Yunho hanya mendengus sebal melihat istrinya tertawa seperti itu. Sungguh, itu tidak lucu menurutnya.

Tak sengaja Yunho menatap sekilas back mirror lalu melihat dua mobil mercedes hitam mengikuti mereka di belakang. "Mereka mengejar kita."

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong ikut menoleh kebelakang, "Shit!" Ia pindah ke kursi belakang. Lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mulai menembaki dua mobil itu.

"Yunie, stabilkan mobilnya." Teriak Jaejoong, saat tubuh ringannya terlempar kesana kemari akibat cara mengemudi Yunho. Akibatnya tembakan Jaejoong beberapa kali meleset. "Yunie!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ini disebut mengemudi sambil mengelak, Boojae." Ujar Yunho santai. Well, wajar Yunho berkata seperti itu. Di jalan itu bukan hanya mobil mereka sendiri, kan. Jadi Yunho menjaga agar mereka tidak menabrak mobil didepan mereka sambil tetap menjaga kecepatan penuh.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir. Kau menyingkirlah." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Oke!" jawab Yunho, tapi masih tetap duduk di kursi kemudinya.

"_Move over, Yunie_." Satu tangan Jaejoong memegang stir mobil.

"_Fine_!" Yunho mencari celah untuk pindah dari duduknya. "_Go_!" akhirnya Yunho bertukar tempat dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho pindah ke kursi belakang lalu menembaki mobil-mobil itu dengan senjatanya, namun peluru-peluru mental tanpa menembus objek.

"Mobil mereka anti peluru." Teriak Jaejoong memperingatkan suaminya.

"Mobil mereka anti peluru." Tiru Yunho, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

Yunho berlindung disandaran kursi belakang mobil. Sambil mengganti deck pelurunya yang kosong.

"Mungkin aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Satu hari sebelum kita menikah, di malam pesta last single night, bersama teman laki-lakiku. Aku meniduri seorang yeoja."

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong langsung menginjak rem dengan kuat hingga membuat Yunho terlempar ke kursi depan dan salah satu mobil mercedes hitam menabrak mereka dari belakang, hingga sebagian ban belakang mobil Yunho tersangkut di kap mobil mercedes itu.

Jaejoong berkali-kali memukul-mukul yunho yang terjerembab di tengah-tengah kursi depan dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya tetap memegang stir mobil.

"Yak! Yak! Appo... stop it!" Ringis Yunho kesakitan di tengah pukulan maut istrinya. "Aku mabuk malam itu. Aku tidak menikmatinya." Elak Yunho.

Jaejoong berhenti memukuli Yunho. Beralih mencengkram stir mobil dengan kuat. Yunho kembali ke belakang mobil saat seseorang dari mobil mercedes yang tersangkut dengan mobil mereka keluar. Yunho menendang dan meninju wajah orang itu. Ia mengambil bom di tangan orang itu, dibuka pengaitnya lalu dilemparkannya kedalam mobil mercedes itu.

"Go, Go, Go!" Teriak Yunho sambil meloncat ke joke depan mobil untuk berlindung. Jaejoong segera menginjak gas dengan kuat hingga ban belakang mobil mereka turun dari cap mobil hitam itu.

**Duar**

Satu mobil mercedes itu meledak berkeping-keping.

"siapa namanya, kerja dimana dia dan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"_No, you're not gonna kill her_. (tidak, kau tak akan membunuhnya)"

Mendengar jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Untunglah bersamaan dengan itu mobil mereka dihimpit dengan satu mobil merecedes hitam yang tersisa. mobil itu mendesak Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong membanting stir kekanan dan mendorong mobil mercedes di kanan mereka hingga mengenai badan pembatas jalan dan terbalik. Lalu Jaejoong memutar balik posisi mobil menjadi berlawanan arah (menghadap mobil yang terbalik tadi), lalu menembak mobil itu tepat di tangki minyaknya hingga meledak.

Setelah itu Jaejoong kembali memutar balik mobilnya, lalu menjalankannya dengan tenang. Yunho kembali duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

"Yun, sebenarnya awal pernikahan kita, aku tidak mencintaimu. Semuanya demi penyamaranku. Mian."

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang?"

"Dan... aku memiliki appa, satu Dongsaeng dan 3 adik angkat."

"Ta-tapi... dipernikahan kita. Kau bilang pada orang tuaku kalau kau yatim piatu!" Yunho setengah tidak percaya.

"_I know_."

"Kau berbohong pada kami."

"_Sorry_!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang itu lagi. _Got it_!" kesal Yunho.

"_I got it_." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Setelah semua ini, kita harus mencari waktu untuk mengulang semua pembicaraan ini."

"yeah kau benar." Angguk Jaejoong. Terlalu banyak rahasia dalam hubungan mereka yang harus diungkap dan dibicarakan.

"Kau tahu dimana mendapatkan senjata?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menjawab melainkan terus menjalankan mobilnya

.

**My wife ia a Mafia**

.

"Kenapa kita kembali ke rumah?" bingung Yunho. saat Jaejoong menghentikan mobil, tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin senjata? Lagipula aku tidak mau terus memakai baju ini. Udara sangat dingin, kau tahu!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar. Yunho akhirnya menyusul keluar.

"Kita masuk!" Kata Jaejoong lalu melangkah mendekati rumah mereka, diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengajak Yunho untuk merunduk, di antara tanaman bonsai disudut halaman rumah mereka.

"Ada seseorang disana." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit menegakan badannya untuk melihat orang yang berpakaian hitam yang berjaga didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Dia siapa?"

"Mungkin Fbi."

"Aku akan kesana." Usul Jaejoong. Tanpa mendengar tanggapan Yunho, Jaejoong merayap mendekati laki-laki yang sedang berjaga itu. Saat laki-laki itu lengah, Jaejoong segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hei." Panggil Jaejoong itu membuat namja itu menoleh. Lalu Jaejoong segera berputar dan menendang kepala namja itu dengan kuat hingga namja itu jatuh.

Melihat Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan satu masalah mereka, Yunho keluar dari persembunyianya lalu menghampiri Jaejoong. "Kau mengerikan." Bisiknya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho ingin membuka pintu rumah mereka. Namun Jaejoong menghentikannya. "Jangan lewat sana. Mereka banyak didalam. Kita lewat pintu dapur."

Akhirnya yunho mengikuti saran Jaejoong. Mereka berputar ke sisi kiri rumah menuju pintu dapur. sebenarnya lewat garasi pun bisa. Tapi pintu garasi tertutup rapat. Jadi terpaksa Yunjae melewati pintu kedua.

Pintu dapur terbuka dengan sukses. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berjaga disana. Namun dugaan keduanya salah. Diruang makan ada seorang namja berdiri membelakangi mereka. Namja itu tampak memegang senjata. Yunho menaruh jarinya dibibir. Memerintahkan jaejoong untuk diam. Lalu Yunho maju mendekati namja itu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Jaejoong meraih satu set pisau dapur di meja dapur.

Yunho menepuk pelan pundak namja itu, hingga membuatnya menoleh. Lalu Yunho meninju muka, dan perutnya, memelintir tangannya kebelakang, lalu memukul tengkuk namja itu hingga pingsan.

Yunho memberikan cengirannya kepada Jaejoong, seolah berkata 'Lihat, aku tidak kalah kerennya denganmu'

Jaejoong mencibir cengiran Yunho. namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat seseorang muncul dari pintu ruang makan dibelakang Yunho berdiri. reflek Jaejoong melemparkan dua pisau kearah Yunho—bukan benar-benar ke arah Yunho, loh—. Yunho yang terkejut menggeser langkahnya, hingga satu pisau itu mengenai namja dibelakangnya. Dan satu pisau lagi yang berukuran kecil, dengan mulus menancap dilengannya.

Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong, dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan cengiran sambil berbisik, 'Mianhe'. Untuk satu pisau yang salah sasaran—atau memang sengaja diarahkan—.

Yunho mencabut pisau dilengannya. Untung saja jaketnya cukup tebal, membuat pisau itu tidak terlalu dalam menancap. Jaejoong menghampiri suaminya.

"Apa sakit?"

"Jangan di bahas." ketus Yunho. membuat Jaejoong terdiam sambil senyum-senyum.

.

Yunho mengintip dari balik pintu ruang makan, untuk memperhatikan keadaan ruang tengah. Namun akibat aksinya, membuat tiga orang yang berjaga di sana menyadari keberadaanya.

"Itu mereka!" teriak salah satu namja sambil mengarahkan senjata kearah Yunjae. Namun reflek Jaejoong lebih cepat. Jaejoong bisa menyelesaikan 3 namja itu sekaligus, dengan pisau dapurnya. 'Ternyata, tidak sia-sia selama ini berkerja didapur' batinnya.

Ia dan Yunho langsung naik ke lantai atas saat 3 orang di ruang tengah itu sudah mereka atasi.

Persediaan pisau Jaejoong habis. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun di lantai atas. Jadi mereka bisa melenggang masuk ke kamar dengan aman.

Di kamar, Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mengganti baju mereka dengan baju yang lebih layak. Jaejoong mengenakan t-shirt biru tua dengan jeans coklat, dipadu dengan jaket kulit coklat. Sedangkan Yunho tidak terlalu banyak merubah penampilan. Yunho hanya memakai T-shirt hitam dan jaket yang tadi di pakainya.

Setelah merasa cukup. jaejoong menekan sesuatu dibalik rak buku yang ada dikamarnya kemudian sesuatu bergerak dibawah ranjang. lantai dibawah ranjang king size itu terbuka dan membentuk sebuah tangga menuju ruangan tersembunyi itu. Yunho ternganga melihatnya. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum melihat suaminya, lalu lebih dulu masuk keruang rahasia itu.

"Jadi ada ruangan seperti ini di bawah ranjangku?" Ujar Yunho terdengar histeris. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?.

Jaejoong bersyukur para Fbi itu tidak menemukan ruangan ini. Jika mereka menemukannya. Pasti mereka akan menyita semua senjata milik jaejoong. Yunho semakin terkagum-kagum melihat deretan koleksi canggih senjata Jaejoong.

"Kita bawa seperlunya saja. Ujar Jaejoong, lalu mulai menyelipkan hand gun di pinggangnya, dan deck peluru di saku jaketnya. begitu juga dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mengambil koper kecil berwarna silver yang ada di sana dan mengisinya dengan beberapa senjata tipe jarak dekat dan jauh.

Saat tengah memilih senjata. Terdengar nada ponsel berbunyi. Jaejoong meraba kantongnya namun tak menemukan ponselnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Yunho merogoh saku jaketnya saat merasakan getaran itu.

"Kenapa ponselmu ada padaku?" Bingung Yunho, lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong baru ingat, saat mereka di mobil, Jaejoong menyelipkan ponselnya di jaket Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengangkat panggilan dari nomor Changmin sang dongsaeng. "Yeobbseyo?"

_"Ah.. kim youngwoong Jaejoong."_ Ujar suara berat di sebrang telpon.

"Siapa kau?" Saraf-saraf otak Jaejoong mulai menegang saat suara yang menyambutnya, bukanlah sura tenor sang dongsaeng.

_"Aku?... seorang teman lama."_

"Dimana adikku?!" Bentak Jaejoong. Yunho yang sedang sibuk menyusun senjata, menoleh kearah Jaejoong saat mendengar bentakan istrinya.

_"Ah~ adikmu... Shim Changmin. Hahaha... bocah tengik itu berani-beraninya mendekati kekasihku." _Suara itu tertawa mengerikan.

_"Kau tahu? Untuk apa menyuruh adikmu mencari informasi tentangku bersusah payah, kalau kau bisa datang sendiri padaku. Akhirnya kau hanya mengorbankan adikmu. Kau membuatku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari sandera."_

"Dimana adikku brengsek!" Maki Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin adikmu? Datanglah padaku~" Ujar namja itu dengan nada melagu. "Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku membunuhnya." Ujarnya lagi dengan enteng.

"Brengsek kau Choi Seunghyun!"

"Ah, kau mengingat namaku? hahaha... karena kau masih mengingat namaku, aku akan memberimu hadiah kecil. Tapi kalau kau terlambat mengambil hadiahmu di oven itu, aku takut hadiah itu akan menghancurkanmu." Suara itu berubah terdengar simpati. "Selamat menikmati hadiahmu~ hahahaha" Seunghyun mengakhiri telponnya dengan suara tawa yang mengerikan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Hadiah? Di oven?" gumam Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatap, sambil berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ekspresi mereka berdua berubah.

"Damned."

"Shit."

Umpat keduanya berbarengan saat menyadari apa yang di maksud Seunghyun. "Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan itu lalu meluncur ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur. Jaejoong langsung membuka oven, tempat biasanya ia memanggang sesuatu dan menemukan bom disana. Di _penunjuk waktu _bom itu menunjukan sisa waktu 5 menit.

Jaejoong kembali menutup oven itu. Saat angka di jam berganti menjadi 4.

**03**

Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan garasi, namun Yunho segera menahannya, karena pintu garasi tertutup, dan membutuhkan waktu untuk membukannya.

**02**

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari pintu yang satunya yang ada didapur.

**01**

**00**

Dan

...

**DUUAAAAARRR**

Tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho terlempar jauh, bersama dengan puing-puing rumah mereka yang hancur berantakan.

Asap mengepul tebal di langit. Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, sambil memandang tak percaya ke arah rumahnya yang telah rata dengan tanah. Benar-benar hancur, bersama beberapa orang didalamnya.

"Akh.."

Yunho tersentak mendengar pekikan kecil Jaejoong. pundak Jaejoong berdarah. Ia terluka karena puing-puing yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Panik Yunho saat melihat istrinya terluka. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Luka kecil." Ujarnya.

"Kita harus pergi. Sebelum lebih banyak orang yang datang." Ujar Jaejoong, di jawab anggukan oleh Yunho. Yunho mengambil koper silver yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya lalu memapah Jaejoong menuju mobil yang tadi di parkirkan tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari toserba di pinggir jalan sambil membawa satu kantong pelastik putih besar. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya, Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. 20 menit setelah itu, mobil Yunho terlihat keluar dari jalanan beraspal. Masuk ke jalan setapak, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah jurang dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Terpaksa untuk sementara mereka harus bertahan disini. kondisi mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk menyewa hotel atau semacamnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin tertangkap. karena status mereka sebagai buronan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pindah ke kursi belakang. Jaejoong membuka baju atasnya, membiarkan Yunho mengobati luka di pundaknya dengan obat-obatan yang dibelinya di toserba. Setelah membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol, kini Yunho tengah membalutnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau khawatir dengan adikmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong masih diam tidak menjawab.

"Tenang saja, setelah kita mendapatkan posisinya, kita akan menolongnya."

"Kita?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Kita! Kau dan aku!"

"Tidak, kau sudah terlalu banyak terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Boo, kau ingat janji pernikahan kita sweetheart? Kita berjanji untuk bersama selamanya, saling mencintai, saling menjaga, dalam keadaan apapun. Walaupun saat mengucap janji itu kau tidak mencintaiku, tetap saja itu berlaku. Karena sekarang kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yunho pun balas tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya dengan sayang.

"Kita satu. Masalahmu adalah masalahku. Semua yang berhubungan denganmu juga harus berhubungan denganku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku benar-benar hancur. Mulai sekarang pandanglah aku sebagai seorang suami, suami tempat berbagi segalanya bahkan rahasiamu. bukan alat penyamaran atau apapun. Tapi suamimu, orang yang kau cintai, orang yang mencintaimu, arra?!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "I love you."

"I love you most." Setelah Yunho berkata seperti itu, bibir mereka berdua menyatu. Menyatu dalam kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Jaejoong menagis dalam ciuman itu. Selain terharu dengan kata-kata Yunho, dia juga menyesal melibatkan Yunho kedalam masalahnya, berapa kali nyawa Yunho harus terancam karenanya. Bahkan kini ia menghancurkan hidup Yunho. suaminya kini menjadi buronan. Bagaimana ia memperbaiki semuanya?. Tidak hanya itu. Kini nyawa Dongsaeng kesayangannya pun terancam. Hanya ada satu nama di balik kekacauan ini. Yaitu Choi Seunghyun. Karena dendamnya pada Jaejoong, Namja itu membuat hidup Jaejoong benar-benar berantakan. tapi di balik dendam Seunghyun juga berdiri Jaejoong. namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui SeungHyun. Sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membantai keluarga Seunghyun.

Bahkan saat Yunho mencumbunya, pikiran Jaejoong tidak benar-benar tertuju pada kegiatan mereka. Ia tengah berpikir bagaimana memperbaiki semuanya. Apakah masih bisa? Apakah jalan itu ada?

...

Drrrt... ddrrt..

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya, membangunkan Jaejoong. Satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Jaejoong segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Ternyata pesan itu dari Seunghyun yang menunjukan tempat pertemuan mereka besok. Jaejoong memakai bajunya kembali lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi dibeli Yunho. ia membuka perlahan pintu mobil, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Yunho yang tertidur di kursi depan setelah kegiatan mereka tadi.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit menjauhi mobil. Dikeluarkannya lagi ponselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menceritakan soal Changmin. Kyuhyun sempat panik. Namun saat mendengar perintah Jaejoong, Kyuhyun langsung menyanggupinya. Setelah menelpon Kyuhyun, Jaejoong kembali menelpon seseorang. 2 kali ia mencoba, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Wajar saja, sekarang jam tiga pagi, mungkin orang yang dihubungi Jaejoong masih tidur. Namun setelah mencoba tiga kali, seseorang menjawab telpon.

"Yeobseyo? Yoochun-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Bantuan apa yang diminta Jaejoong pada Yoochun?

Perintah apa yang diberikan Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun?

Bagaimana Changmin bisa tertangkap?

Dan bagaimana akhir hubungan Yunjae, happy ending or...?

Jawabannya ada di...

**CHAPTER 11**

**(End of My wife is a Mafia)**

Jadi semoga anda sekalian bersabar menunggu endingnya ^^

.

.

Mianhe, saya lama update. Saya lagi KKN. Hehe #garukkepalasambilnyengirwata dos

Saya harap Chap ini udah panjang #6rbu kata loh. Yah walaupun hasilnya jauh dari harapan.

di chap ini banyak adegan **Mr. And Mrs. Smith** yang saya masukin. Karena saya suka banget adegan itu.

Oh ya, Mianhe soal matinya hangeng dengan sadis di tangan Yunho. yah, Walopun Yunho gak matahin lehernya, hangeng tetep saya buat dead kok. Tapi semua itu Cuma untuk keperluan cerita semata kok. Harap maklum, ne.

Untuk mpreg ya?...hmmm... #ngelusngelusjenggot XD.

Dengan yakin saya mengatakan... 'Ada kemungkinan Mpreg' yeeiy!.

Di chap kemarin gak ada pengeluaran tokoh baru kok. semuanya cast lama. cuma munculnya baru sekarang.

Untuk yang belum tahu kerjanya Mr. Kim. Dia itu anggota Triad-nya jepang. Di chap awal ada.

Okeh, segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review.

.

Pai Pai #lambai-lambaibarengJaema


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelum anda menimpuk saya dengan batu karena update yang berabad-abad, lebih baik langsung baca aja #kabur.

* * *

**Happy gak happy, harus happy reading!**

.

Yunho menggerakan badannya saat badannya terasa kaku akibat posisi tidur sambil setengah terduduk. Berniat menarik selimut yang sempat ia beli kemarin agar menutupi badannya lebih tinggi. Matanya terbuka sedikit untuk menoleh kepada istri yang tertidur di kursi belakang. Namun akhirnya ia membuka mata sipitnya selebar mungkin karena tidak mendapati istrinya di kursi belakang. Yunho langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Ternyata langit sudah sedikit terang, namun kabut tipis masih menyelimuti udara. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ke kaca spion dan melihat mobil lain terparkir di belakang mobilnya, dan istrinya ada disana berdiri membelakanginya sambil berbincang dengan seseorang.

Yunho mengenakan T-shirt yang di letakannya di kursi kemudi, kemudian mengambil jaketnya seraya membuka pintu mobil. Yunho mengenakan jaketnya sambil berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sedang berbincang dengan tiga orang yang tidak ia kenali. Salah satu dari tiga orang itu berkata sesuatu pada Jaejoong dan mengisyaratkannya menengok kebelakang.

"Ah, Yunnie, kau sudah bangun?!" Sapa Jaejoong menyambut sang suami yang mendekatinya.

Jaejoong bergerak mengancingi jaket Yunho yang tidak terkancing.

"Siapa mereka?" Yunho melempar pandangan ke arah tiga orang yang juga sedang memandanginya.

"Mereka adikku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya adikmu ada berapa, sih?"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, "Masih banyak yang belum kau tahu tentang diriku rupanya."

"Makanya aku bilang kita harus mencari waktu untuk mengulang semuaya dari awal."

"Tentu saja. Jika semua ini sudah selesai." Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Yunho. Sebelum Yunho makin merajuk, Jaejoong mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir sang suami.

"Ayo! Kita harus membahas rencana kita hari ini." Jaejoong menarik tangan suaminya menggiringnya lebih dekat pada ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Anyoeng, kakak ipar!" seru Junsu ceria. Kibum hanya membungkuk ringan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak acuh tak acuh. Ia malah sibuk dengan psp-nya.

"Baiklah, keluarkan senjatanya." Perintah Jaejoong.

Kibum bergerak cepat. Ia menuju kebelakang mobil yang ia bawa, lalu membuka bagasinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar dan meletakannya di kap mobil didepan Jaejoong. Kibum membuka koper itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?!" Smirk Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Kibum.

"Baiklah. Jalankan sesuai instruksiku tadi." Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di mobil sambil sibuk dengan pspnya. "Bagaimana? Apa mereka berpindah tempat?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniya Hyung. Mereka tetap menyanderanya di tempat itu." Kyuhyun menunjukan psp-nya kepada Jaejoong. memperlihatkan titik merah yang berkelap-kelip antara garis-garis acak, seperti GPS. (yeah.. Kyuhyun itu memang pandai menciptakan barang canggih).

"Kalau begitu kau dengan Kibum tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, kan?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi Hyung." Pamit Kibum lalu masuk kembali kedalam mobil di susul Kyuhyun. Mereka segera pergi kesuatu tempat di mana Changmin berada.

Tinggalah kini Junsu sendirian bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Suu, kau ikut dengan kami. Kita harus mencari motel untuk mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu."

Junsu mengangguk. Jaejoong menarik Yunho menuju mobil mereka, begitu juga dengan Junsu yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Kemudian kedua mobil itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang tengah berada di motel di pinggir kota. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi perjanjiannya dengan Seung Hyun yang mengajaknya bertemu di suatu tempat. Kini Yunho sedang membantu Jaejoong menganti perban di pundaknya yang terluka.

"Kau selalu terluka akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengulum senyum mendengarnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Aku tidak suka kau terluka, kau tahu itu!"

"Pekerjaanku mengharuskan aku terluka."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka." Kata Yunho ngotot.

"Tapi beberapa minggu lalu kau yang membuatku babak belur." Jaejoong balik menuding Yunho.

Yunho kembali mengingat adegan baku hantamnya dengan Jaejoong beberapa minggu lalu sebelum Jaejoong menghilang. Cepat-cepat ia merengkuh Jaejoong yang duduk membelakanginya. "Mianhe, aku terlalu marah padamu saat itu. aku merasa marah karena ternyata selama ini istriku hanya orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku marah saat tahu kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai penyempurna penyamaranmu. Entahlah... aku hanya merasa posisiku sebagai seorang suami tidak dihargai, seolah tidak artinya janji pernikahan yang kita ucapkan waktu itu. Kita dekat setiap hari, tapi serasa terpisah oleh samudra yang bermil-mil jaraknya."

Jaejoong tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan Yunho lalu berbalik menghadapi suaminya. "Maafkan aku. Awalnya memang aku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pelengkap penyamaranku. Aku berpikir dengan memiliki seorang suami dan menjalani kehidupan normal, aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan lelusa. Aku memang egois, tanpa sadar sudah menarikmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa kedalam masalahku, kedalam duniaku. Kau suamiku, tapi aku selalu membatasi perasaanku kemudian aku sadar, bahwa aku hanya membohongi diriku saat aku bilang tidak mencintaimu, faktanya aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

"Aku membohongi perasaanku agar nantinya aku tidak terluka saat meninggalkanmu. Aku egois, aku tahu itu. tapi ternyata 5 tahun hidup denganmu cukup mengubah perasaanku. Perasaan yang kucoba batasi itu kian menjadi, dan sekarang aku sadar, aku sangat mencintaimu Yunho." Jaejoong menatap mata suaminya lekat, mencoba menyampaikan semua keyakinan dalam perkataannya.

Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir hati Yunho, sepertinya kata-kata Jaejoong tersampaikan dengan jelas. Ia membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya masih menggengam satu tangan Jaejoong. "Aku memaafkanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata Yunho.

"Gomawo!" Lirih Jaejoong.

"Tapi setelah ini kau harus berjanji menjadi istri yang baik!"

Jaejoong megangguk seraya tersenyum simpul "Aku akan mengulang semuanya dan menjadi istri yang lebih baik untukmu."

Yunho tersenyum sendu lalu menempelkan keningnya kekening Jaejoong hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat dengan nafas yang saling membelai wajah masing-masing.

"Saranghae!" Ucap Yunho.

"Nado Saranghae, Yeongwonhi!"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan amat lembut, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong selembut ini. Biasanya Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang dingin dan sulit mengungkap perasaanya sendiri, tapi kali ini Yunho sangat senang ternyata istrinya sangat mencintainya.

TOK TOK

"Hyung aku membawakan baju untukmu, bersiaplah, kita harus pergi sekarang!" Suara Junsu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar motel Yunjae, membuat kontak bibir Yunho dan Jaejoong terlepas.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Yunho kemudian beranjak dari samping Jaejoong untuk membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

Jaejoong tampak bingung sebentar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga cepat-cepat ia tegak dari duduknya lalu menahan tangan Yunho, membuat Yunho berbalik menatap istrinya.

"Yun! Ayo kita lakukan itu sekarang!" Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung atas maksud sang istri. "Apanya?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong masih ambigu.

"Melakukan apa?!" Yunho semakin bingung.

"Hyung!" Panggil Junsu dari luar kamar karena Jaejoong tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Yunho masih memandangnya bingung, namun kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho lalu membukakan pintu untuk Junsu. Jaejoong mengambil paper bag dari tangan Junsu lalu berkata, "Suu... berikan aku waktu 30 menit lagi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Tanpa mendengar respon Junsu, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Jaejoong menghempaskan paper bag-nya begitu saja di lantai dekat ranjang, lalu menghampiri Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita pergi setelah urusan kita selesai." Dengan terburu-buru Jaejoong membuka restletiing jaket Yunho lalu melepasnya dari tubuh kekar sang suami, membuat Yunho makin bingung.

Saat Jaejoong akan membuka t-shirt hitam Yunho, suaminya itu menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan boo?"

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya hingga Yunho kini topless dengan sempurna. "Boo?!" Kaget Yunho saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlutut didepannya sambil membuka resleting Yunho lalu dengan cepat menurunkan celana dan bokser Yunho sekaligus.

"Akh?!" Pekik Yunho tertahan saat di rasakannya mulut hangat Jaejoong mengulum Juniornya yang masih 'tidur'.

"Ssshhh...ahh boo~" Desah Yunho saat Jaejoong memainkan Juniornya dengan lidah, membuat kejantanannya 'terbangun' dan langsung mengeras.

Setelah berhasil membuat kejantanan suaminya menegang sempurna, Jaejoong kembali tegak lalu beralih melumat sebentar bibir Yunho sebelum ia ikut melepas celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Brukh

Yunho terhempas ke ranjang saat Jaejoong mendorongnya dan ikut melompat ke atas tubuh Yunho. "Kita hanya memiliki waktu 30 , bercintalah denganku!" Ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerti maksud istrinya, walaupun belum mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengajaknya bercinta di situasi seperti ini. Karena tidak mau repot-repot bertanya, Yunho akhirnya mengikuti permainan Jaejoong karena ia telah dibuat 'hard' duluan dan susah menolaknya.

Jaejoong yang ada di atas tubuh Yunho segera mencium kembali bibir suaminya, membuat desahan tertahan kembali terdengar saat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Yunho terlihat tidak berminat membalik posisi mereka, ia selalu suka saat Jaejoong berada di atasnya, mengendalikan 'permainan' mereka, ia suka melihat wajah semangat Jaejoong saat bersusah menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jaejoong, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan takut yang menyeruak di hatinya, hanya saja Yunho berusaha mengabaikannya.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bersemangat seperti itu. kau membuat butt-ku sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa menghajar orang kalau begini?" Protes Jaejoong sambil mengenakan jaket berwarna merah marun.

"Gairahmu yang membuatku seperti itu." Yunho yang sedang sibuk memilih senjata dari sebuah case berwarna silver hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar gerutuan istrinya.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bercinta? Kau juga terlihat begitu semangat. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Yunho. Kini ia sudah menghadap Jaejoong yang kini malah sibuk memeriksa peluru dan mengokang hand gunnya.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku mengajakmu bercinta kapanpun yang kumau?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tentu saja aku suka. Tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini boo. Kau tidak akan melakukannya saat pikiranmu menghawatirkan sesuatu. Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat padahal semalam kau tidak seperti ini saat kita bercinta di mobil. sedikit membuatku khawatir dan... takut. Aku seperti merasa kau tidak akan melihatmu lagi... entahlah." Yunho mengatakan dengan hati-hati saat di bagian terakhir kata-katanya, takut membuat Jaejoong tersinggung.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebentar kemudian meneruskan menyelipkan hand gun di pinggangnya kemudian menghadap Yunho. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. aku tetap ada bersamamu. dan aku tidak akan mati semudah itu selama kau masih hidup."

"Hyung! Ini waktunya kita pergi!" Suara Junsu dari luar kembali memanggil.

Jaejoong segera menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk Junsu. "Apa Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah memberi kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menghubungi kita dan segera menyusul." Jawab Junsu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Jaejoong, Yunho disusul Junsu segera pergi ketempat perjanjiannya dengan Seunghyun.

.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah kosong di pinggir kota Seoul Changmin sedang disekap dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ia di dudukan di sebuah kursi kayu dalam keadaan terikat dengan beberapa laki-laki kekar yang menjaganya. Changmin mulai bergumam dan menggerakan kelopak matanya sudut bibirnya robek dan agak bengkak. Changmin masih terus mencoba mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat, mungkin mereka terlalu banyak memberinya obat bius.

Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya matanya terbuka seketika rasa mual dan pusing menyergapnya, haah~ mereka memang terlalu banyak memberikannya obat bius.

Dengan pandangan yang sedikit goyang ia melihat beberapa laki-laki tengah menjaganya. Ada yang duduk dengan kaki yang diletakan di meja sambil memutar-mutar pistol, di dekat jendela di sampingnya dua orang laki-laki sedang bermain catur sambil meminum bir, dan satu lagi laki-laki berprawakan tinggi dengan rambut gondrong berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, PEMALAS?!" Bentak laki-laki itu.

"Aku minta segelas air, mulutku benar-benar kering." Ujar Changmin dengan nada memerintah tanpa peduli dengan wajah pria didepannya yang terlihat geram.

Namja gondrong itu hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Changmin lalu kembali dengan air ditangannya. Bukan segelas air seperti yang Changmin minta, Tapi dengan seember air.

BYUUR

"FUCK! It's cold." Umpat Changmin saat merasa air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya.

"_Look what have you done, idiot. _Kau membuat rambut dan bajuku basah. Kau menghancurkan penampilanku, _Jerk_!" Umpat Changmin lagi yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan penampilannya yang tampak berantakan. Sedangkan namja gondrong tadi terlihat emosi mendengar umpatan Changmin. Ia mencengkaram kerah baju Changmin lalu dengan cepat tangan kekar nan kokohnya mendarat di rahang Changmin, membuat bibir Changmin langsung berdarah karenanya. Changmin meludahi darah dari mulutnya lalu menatap laki-laki didepannya dengan santai.

"Aaah~ pasti bengkaknya tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari." Gerutu Changmin.

"NOE—

Baru saja namja gondrong ingin meninju Changmin sekali lagi, suara deruman keras menghentikannya. Dua orang yang sedang bermain catur di dekat jendela sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keluar jendela. Seketika mata keduanya membulat lalu dengan cepat berniat menghindar dari sana, namun sayang pergerakan mereka lambat hingga sesaat kemudian sesuatu menabrak dinding dengan kuat.

BRUAK

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut, namja gondrong dan namja yang duduk di kursi segera mengarahkan senjata mereka ke mobil itu namun Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam mobil itu lebih cepat tanggap dari mereka. Changmin ingin protes, namun kemudian suara tembakan terdengar.

Dor Dor Dor

Changmin mendesah kesal. Namja gondrong itu ambruk di depannya begitu juga dengan namja yang duduk di kursi, terlihat kepalanya bolong bekas peluru. Changmin sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa menghajar laki-laki itu hingga mati. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun berjongkok sebentar di depan mobil dan melihat laki-laki yang tertindih di bawahnya yang pastinya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Uupz... sorry, aku pikir ini jalan raya." Ucap Kyu sambil menyeringai menatap mayat laki-laki itu.

"Yak Kyu! kau ingin membuat kita mati eoh?! Seenaknya saja menabrakan mobil!" Gerutu Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Terus aku harus mengetuk pintu dulu lalu mengucapkan 'permisi, aku ingin menjemput seorang namja pabbo yang kalian sandera' seperti ide hyung itu? begitu?" Kibum berdecak sedang Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yaa! Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat?" Teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh ke arah Changmin lalu menghampirinya. Kibum langsung mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun...

Plak Plak Plak

"Aau~ YA! YA! Appo baby~" Ringis Changmin saat Kyuhyun menggeplak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Pabbo! Idiot!"

"Aa wae? Wae? Kenapa kau memukulku~" Protes Changmin.

"Kenapa bisa tertangkap pabbo! Di kasih tugas sederhana saja, kenapa bisa tertangkap? Membuat orang khawatir saja!"

"I... Itu..." Changmin bingung menjelaskannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan tentang niatnya menghabiskan malam dengan Boa untuk mencari informasi? Sayangnya kegiatan mereka tertunda saat tiba-tiba Seunghyun datang.

"I..itu~" Kyuhyun makin menatap Changmin curiga.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kita harus pergi sekarang. mungkin Jaejoong Hyung juga sudah bergerak." Ujar Kibum menengahi.

Changmin memandang Kibum dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Seunghyun memintanya bertemu, jika tidak dia akan membunuhmu. Tapi sayangnya kami lebih dulu tahu posisimu. Jadi Jaejoong Hyung bisa membunuhnya dengan tenang tanpa takut dengan ancamannya."

.

Mobil Jaejoong melewati hutan pinus yang pohon-pohonnya menjulang tinggi. matanya fokus pada jalan yang tidak beraspal didepannya, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram stir dengan kuat. ia sudah tidak sabar lagi mengahabisi nyawa orang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan.

ssrrrrraaakk

Bunyi ban Jaejoong beradu dengan tanah berkerikil saat ia menginjak rem dengan kuat didepan gerbang sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai. di halamannya banyak terdapat tempat untuk penampungan air yang sudah berlumut. entah tempat apa itu, Jaejoong tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang adalah beberapa orang berparas sangar yang berjaga di sekitar bangunan dilengkapi senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil. Di pintu masuk bangunan, berdiri dua orang bersenjata. Dua orang namja itu menghadang langkah Jaejoong. Salah satunya memeriksa tubuh jaejoong dan melucuti senjata yang sempat jaejoong bawa tadi. Yaitu, hand gun dengan dua deck peluru.

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi senjata di tubuh Jaejoong, salah satu namja itu mendorong paksa Jaejoong menuju tempat Seunghyun yang sudah berdiri bersandar di sebuah mobil hitam sambil menyesap cerutu dengan santainya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri brengsek!" Maki Jaejoong saat namja itu mendorongnya dengan kasar. merasa kata-katanya tidak diindahkan dan perlakuan namja yang kini mencengkram tengkuknya makin kasar, Jaejoong dengan segenap kekesalannya berbalik sedemikian rupa dengan cepat meraih tangan namja yang ada di tengkuknya lalu memelintirnya berakhir dengan Jaejoong membanting keras tubuh namja itu ke tanah.

melihat itu para anak buah Seunghyun mengangkat senjata mereka ke arah Jaejoong yang seketika dihentikan Seunghyun.

"Apa kau sadar kau sedang berada di kandang singa?" Ujar Seunghyun masih dengan gestur santainya. Seunghyun tampak sangar dalam black tuksedo dengan rambut yang di wax keatas.

Jaejoong mendengus tak peduli, "Lain kali kau harus mencari anak buah yang lebih bertata krama."

Seunghyun hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Konyol Jaejoong. untuk apa orang-orang seperti mereka harus memiliki tata krama. yang mereka tahu hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat mangsanya tersiksa hingga mati.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan orang itu. mari mendekatlah cantik!" Pinta Seunghyun yang segera dituruti Jaejoong tampa ragu. setelah Jaejoong berjarak 4 meter di depan Seunghyun. dua orang anak buah Seunghyun langsung menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong. mereka menekan bahu Jaejoong agar mau berlutut didepan Seunghyun. Namun Jaejoong menolak dan bersikeras bertahan dalam posisi duduknya. namun ketika salah satu dari mereka menendang kaki bagian belakang Jaejoong mau tidak mau ia duduk berlutut di tanah.

"aku sudah datang memenuhi permintaanmu. sekarang lepaskan adikku."

"Selalu to the point, membosankan. Tidak bisakah kita bermain sebentar?"

"Tidak usah banyak mulut kau Choi! Katakan apa yang kau mau?"

Bentak Jaejoong lantang.

Seunghyun menyeringai ia membuang rokoknya ketanah lalu menginjaknya kasar. ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan berlutut didepannya.

"Fuuuh... kau mau tahu apa yang kuinginkan?" Tanya Seunghyun setelah sebelumnya meniupkan asap rokok ke wajah Jaejoong. "Aku ingin membunuhmu."

Kali ini berganti Jaejoong yang menyeringai. "Kelihatannya kau bernafsu sekali melihatku mati, ya? kalau begitu lakukan saja. aku juga sudah bosan hidup sebagai buronan." Katanya enteng.

"Ppffhh... kau menantangku Hero?" Seunghyun berdiri lalu mengadahkan tangannya pada anak buahnya yang segera memberinya sebilah pedang tajam yang biasa disebut samurai.

"Kau menantang orang yang salah." Seunghyun mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

"Pe-pedang itu..." Suara Jaejoong tercekat saat melihat pedang yang terlihat familiar dimatanya.

Seunghyun kembali berlutut didepan Jaejoong sambil mengangkat pedang di tangannya kedepan wajah Jaejoong. "Pedang yang bagus bukan?"

"Black snake..." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Binggo!" Pekik Seunghyun. "Black snake, pedang warisan keluarga yang penuh sejarah yang kelam. apa kau tahu Hero-ssi, pedang ini sudah merenggut nyawa keluargaku. lucu bukan? pemiliknya tertusuk pedangnya sendiri."

"..."

"Ah ralat, pemilik yang ditusuk dengan pedang miliknya."

"Choi Seunghyun... choi... Taeyang?!"

"Sepertinya ingatanmu masih berkerja dengan baik. berarti kau ingat malam dimana kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku? saat itu kau melupakan seseorang, yaitu aku!"

**Flashback 13 tahun yang lalu**

Saat itu Changmin masih berumur 9 tahun dan Jaejoong berumur 14 tahun. Beberapa orang tidak di kenal memaksa masuk ke kediaman Mr Kim. saat itu Mr Kim dan sebagian besar anak buahnya sedang bertransaksi di luar kota.

Saat itu Mrs Kim, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang asik bercengkrama di kamar sang eomma. 2 anak laki-laki itu sedang berbagi cerita tentang hari-hari mereka di sekolah bersama sang eomma yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sedang asiknya bercerita, tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di lantai bawah rumah mereka. Mrs Kim yang sudah menebak tentang apa yang terjadi, bergegas menyuruh kedua jagoannya untuk bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Mrs Kim memberikan Jaejoong sebuah revolver, yang sebelumnya diambil dari meja nakas. Ia memberi instruksi kepada Jaejoong untuk memakainya jika persembunyian mereka diketahui. Mrs Kim berkali-kali mengucap kata 'Ibu mencintaimu' dan berkali-kali mencium kening kedua anak lelakinya. Beberapa kali juga Mrs Kim berpesan pada anak sulungnya untuk selalu menjaga adiknya.

Changmin mulai panic dan ketakutan saat Mrs Kim meninggalkan mereka dan bergegas kearah pintu kamar. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya juga sedang ketakutan membawa kepala adiknya dan mendekapnya di dada. Satu tangan Jaejoong mengelus punggung Changmin untuk menenangkan adiknya yang mulai terisak kecil. Jaejoong membisikan sesuatu di telinga Changmin yang seketika membuat Changmin tidak lagi terisak.

**'Jangan menangis. Ibu tidak akan kembali jika kau menangis.'**

Jaejoong terus membisikan kata-kata itu sambil matanya mengawasi keadaan luar dari bawah ranjang. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Jaejoong menyaksikan ibunya di tendang oleh dua orang tidak dikenal saat baru saja bermaksud membuka pintu, hingga tubuhnya jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

**'Jangan menangis. Ibu tidak akan kembali jika kau menagis.' **

Terdengar jeritan pilu Mrs Kim saat rambutnya di jambak dan pipinya di tampar dengan kuat. Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi melihat eommanya saat orang-orang itu melemparnya ke atas Ranjang.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat ranjang di atasnya yang bergerak-gerak dan makian yang di teriakan Mrs Kim kepada orang-orang itu. Changmin makin gemetar ketakutan saat suara berat seorang laki-laki tertawa sedemikian rupa.

**'Kau tahu. Ibu mencintai kita. Dia pasti kembali, jadi jangan menangis' **

Kemudian mata Jaejoong menangkap satu orang lagi masuk kedalam kamar dengan menyeret pedang panjang yang sudah berlumur darah. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, yang hanya bisa Jaejoong lihat hanyalah sepatu hitam orang itu dan ujung pedang yang berlumur darah.

Orang itu berbicara sesuatu namun Jaejoong tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena mata dan pikirannya kini terpaku pada ujung pedang yang berlumuran darah yang terlihat dari bawah ranjang.

Sesaat kemudian ujung pedang itu tidak lagi tertambat di lantai di depan ranjang. Melainkan tertambat di tengah ranjang hingga ujungnya tembus mengenai lantai didepan kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya untuk meredam jeritannya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kepala Changmin semakin mendekapnya didada. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Changmin menyaksikan semua ini dengan matanya

Tetesan darah kental merembas dan mulai berjatuhan dari ranjang di atasnya mengenai wajah dan badan jaejoong serta Changmin. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir Jaejoong kembali berbisik di telinga Changmin.

'Jangan buka matamu, apapun yang terjadi. Hyung akan memasakanmu makanan enak sebanyak-banyaknya, dan meminta appa untuk membelikanmu game terbaru, jadi, jangan buka matamu, arraseo?!' Changmin terlihat mengangguk dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan Changmin dari pelukannya lalu meraih revolver—yang sempat dilupakannya—di sampingnya lalu perlahan keluar dari bawah ranjang.

**Dor Dor Dor**

Changmin terkejut sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tembakan bercampur dengan teriakan Jaejoong dan teriakan orang kesakitan, Tidak hanya itu, ujung pedang yang tertancap di atas kepalanya dan rembesan darah membuat Changmin berteriak ketakutan dan langsung keluar dari bawah ranjang. Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar, Jantungnya serasa jatuh ke perut saat melihat pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya.

Eomma yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu masih terlihat bercanda dengan mereka kini tampak pucat pasi dan tidak bernyawa akibat tusukan sebuah samurai yang masih bertengger diperutnya. Belum lagi bau anyir darah dari dua mayat laki-laki yang tergeletak dengan luka tembak dikepala, sedangkan di samping ranjang di seberang Changmin berdiri, ia melihat hyungnya sedang memukul-mukul sesuatu yang tergeletak dilantai. Changmin maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat apa yang dipukul Hyungnya, sontak hal itu membuat Changmin mual saat melihat Jaejoong memukul-mukuli muka seorang laki-laki yang terbujur kaku dengan beberapa luka tembak di tubuhnya, wajah laki-laki itu sudah tidak berbentuk akibat Jaejoong memukulnya dengan revolvernya berkali-kali. Belum lagi keadaan Jaejoong yang berlumur darah, membuat Changmin semakin shock dan ketakutan.

"Hyung!" Lirih Changmin saat ia merasakan pemandangannya mulai gelap, lalu tubuh ringkihnya langsung ambruk di lantai bersamaan dengan menolehnya Jaejoong kearah Changmin yang pingsan.

"Changminnnnnn!" teriakan Jaejoong yang terakhir Changmin dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Sejak peristiwa itulah Jaejoong tidak lagi seceria dulu. Ia lebih pendiam, dingin dan sedikit sadis. Jaejoong benar-benar menyimpan dendam atas kematian ibunya dan berjanji akan membinasakan orang yang telah mengirim pembunuh-pembunuh itu dengan pedang yang di gunakan orang-orang biadab itu untuk membunuh ibunya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong menyimpan pedang itu dan selalu mengasahnya dengan baik, agar tajam saat menebas korbannya. sedangkan yang makin membuatnya sedih keadaan Changmin yang mengalami depresi berat akibat kejadian itu.

sejak saat itu Jaejoong berlatih bela diri, menembak, memainkan pedang, menyusun strategi dan lain-lain yang di perlukan sebagai seorang mafia. Jaejoong juga sering mengambil alih tugas yang di berikan Mr. Kim kepada anak buahnya, untuk ditanganinya sendiri. Jaejoong juga tidak segan-segan membunuh secara sadis korbannya.

Empat tahun kemudian. Saat Jaejoong berumur 18 tahun, suatu hari ia tak sengaja menemukan symbol di tapak gagang pedang yang selama ini terbalut kain tipis berwarna hitam. Symbol itu adalah symbol ular berwarna hitam. Black snake. Symbol organisasi yang sebenarnya sudah musnah puluhan tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari informasi keturunan keluarga yang memiliki symbol itu, dan menemukan nama Taeyang dibalik peristiwa pembunuhan ibunya. Taeyang adalah rekan kerja ayahnya sekaligus sahabatnya yang bernaung dalam pekerjaan yang sama dengan mereka.

Dengan kalapnya Jaejoong menyerbu kediaman Taeyang dan membantai habis keluarganya yang saat itu sedang menikmati makan malam dengan istrinya. bahkan Jaejoong berhasil menancapkan pedang black snake tepat di dada Taeyang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. tanpa tahu masih tersisa Choi Seunghyung sang putra semata wayang Taeyang.

.

.

sementara di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong dan Seunghyun berada, Yunho dan Junsu tampak bertengger di dahan pohon dengan sniper di tangan mereka. mereka sedang siap siaga menunggu instruksi untuk melepas tembakan.

Yunho tampak cemas memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang berhadapan dengan Seunghyun melalui teropong snipernya. tadi ia sudah memaksa untuk ikut, tapi Jaejoong bersikeras memintanya membantu Junsu untuk menembak nantinya.

.

"Apa kau sekarang mengingatnya? keluarga yang kau bantai dengan kejamnya? HUH?!" Suara Seunghyun membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya tersenyum. "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa rupanya? inocent boy, poor you." Ejek Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

Seunghyun menggeram marah, urat-urat dikeningnya menonjol semua akibat menahan geram. "Tetaplah tertawa selagi kau bisa." Seunghyun menghunus pedangnya lalu mengayunkan ke leher Jaejoong.

Dor

Crat

satu orang yang memegang tangan Jaejoong ambruk dengan kepala bolong akibat tembakan.

Seunghyun dan Jaejoong saling bertatap tajam, namun Jaejoong terlihat menyeringai.

'Hyung, kita mendapatkan Changmin' Suara Junsu terdengar di alat komunikasi bersamaan dengan suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan.

Belum sempat Seunghyun bergerak Jaejoong menendang pedang yang digenggam Seunghyun hingga terjatuh. Seunghyun tidak tinggal diam dan terlibat baku hantam yang cukup alot dengan Jaejoong.

suasana makin kacau, anak buah Seunghyun dengan panik mencari asal tembakan yang sudah melumpuhkan sebagian dari mereka. senjata mereka memuntahkan peluru tak tentu arah.

sedangkan Yunho dan Junsu sedang berusaha menembak anak buah seunghyun. setiap kali ada salah satu anak buah Seunghyun yang akan menyerang Jaejoong atau mengarahkan senjata pada Jaejoong maka dengan cepat Yunho menembak orang itu, sedangkan Junsu bertugas untuk melumpuhkan sisanya.

.

**Brugh**

Jaejoong terjungkal kebelakang setelah Seunghyun berhasil menendang dadanya dengan telak. ia hampir sulit bernafas, Tapi tetap berusaha berdiri walaupun sedikit sempoyongan. Sementara Jaejoong sedang meringis kesakitan Seunghyun tampak menyeringai. dengan cepat ia meraih pistol di dalam saku jaznya lalu menodong kepala Jaejoong dengan ujung senjata itu. namun suara tembakan keras berasal dari sniper bergema dengan peluru akurat menjatuhkan pistol di tangan Senghyun. Seunghyun tahu ada orang lain yang membantu Jaejoong, jadi dia mencari cara agar Jaejoong menjauh dari tempat itu.

Seunghyun meraih pedang yang sempat terlepas dari tangannya lalu menaiki salah satu mobil disana bersama salah satu anak buahnya yang bertugas menyetir mobil, tanpa bisa Jaejoong cegah.

Mobil Seunghyun meluncur dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya setelah sebelumnya senjata milik salah satu anak buah Seunghyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa, lalu ikut menyusul Seunghyun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Suara Junsu terdengar di alat komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinga Yunho.

Yunho saja bingung, ini tidak ada direncana mereka. "Shit!" Umpatnya, lalu mencoba turun dari pohon, ia berlari kearah mobil jeepnya lalu menjalankannya tanpa persetujuan Junsu terlebih dahulu. ia pergi sendiri menyusul istrinya.

.

Jaejoong menginjak pedal kopling lalu mengganti persneling dilanjutkan menginjak pedal gas hingga mobil melaju dengan kencang membelah jalan lurus ditengah hutan pinus, ia mencoba mensejajarkan dengan laju mobil didepannya. setelah sejajar mereka saling membanting stir hingga kedua bodi mobil itu saling bertabrakan.

Jaejoong meblalakan mata saat melihat mobil truk melaju berlawanan arah didepan mereka. dan jika ia tetap bertahan menekan mobil Seunghyun ia yakin ia akan berakhir menggenaskan akibat tabrakan, jadi ia terpaksa ia melepas Seunghyun dan membanting stir ke pinggir memberi jalan bagi truk.

.

Sementara itu disebuah mobil di pinggir jalan, beberapa orang baru saja melihat mobil Jaejoong yang berlalu kencang melewati mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan." Ujar Seorang namja yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Ikuti mereka." Jawab Pria tua berpenampilan sangar memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya. tak lama mobil itupun mulai berjalan diikuti dua mobil dibelakangnya.

.

Jaejoong kembali mencoba menyusul Seunghyun yang kini berada jauh didepannya. berusaha mendekati mobil Seunghyun hingga akhirnya ia menabrak bagian belakang mobil Seunghyun dengan keras. Jaejoong mengambil senjata AK-nya lalu menembaki mobil Seunghyun melalui jendela mobilnya.

Beberapa kali tembakan, peluru Jaejoong memecah kaca mobil belakang Seunghyun. Dengan satu tangan yang berada di stir mobil mengendalikan kestabilan mobil, Jaejoong terus menembakkan senjatanya ke arah mobil hingga mobil Seunghyun terlihat oleng. penyebabnya apa lagi kalau bukan peluru Jaejoong yang kini berhasil menembus anak buah Seunghyun yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Seunghyun panik saat anak buahnya tidak bernyawa lagi dengan kepala tersandar ke stir mobil membuat suara bising klakson mobil yang tertekan. Seunghyun berusaha mengendalikan stir mobil agar mobil tetap berada di jalurnya. Namun naas, karena laju mobil yang terlalu cepat dan tidak seimbang, mobil itu seketika oleng dan terbalik saat memasuki sebuah jembatan beton yang sedang di renovasi, membuatnya terseret beberapa meter jauhnya ketengah jembatan yang cukup panjang.

Jaejoong memilih menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari mobil Senghyun yang sudah terbalik posisinya. Ia melihat Seunghyun menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari mobil yang telah remuk.

Walau sedikit sempoyongan Seunghyun berhasil berdiri tegak. Wajahnya berhias luka yang mengucurkan darah, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap sangar memandang Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya.

"Seperti biasa, orang sepertimu selalu bermain curang. _Pussy_!" Seringai Seunghyun saat Jaejoong tidak jauh berada didepannya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek. Seunghyun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apakah kau tahu seberapa besarnya aku ingin kau mati?"

"Hmm... sepertinya besar sekali." Jaejoong memasang ekspresi sok berpikir.

Seunghyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyeringai, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan sekarang saja." Seunghyun mulai memasang kuda-kuda seperti seorang petinju.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek, "Kau yakin masih bisa bergerak dalam keadaan begi...

Bugh

Nyeri di daerah rahangnya sukses menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong. ia berjengit kebelakang karena hantaman yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

"Ouch... Hei aku bahkan belum bersiap!" Protes Jaejoong, namun tidak diindahkan Seunghyun yang malah lebih intens melancarkan tinjunya dengan cepat ke muka Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong bisa mengelak dan menangkis, tapi suatu kali Jaejoong tak sempat membaca pergerakan Seunghyun yang berhasil meninju perutnya dan membuatnya tertunduk sesak, Seunghyun yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kembali meninju pipi Jaejoong di akhiri tendangan dahsyat dengan kaki kanannya di dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menerima serangan bertubi-tubi akhirnya tersungkur di tanah.

"Akh.." Jaejoong meringis sakit di daerah dada dan wajahnya yang sebagian sudah membiru bahkan berdarah. Dia yang pada dasarnya benar-benar tidak suka wajahnya terlukapun segera memandang Seunghyun dengan tatapan super tajam, yang di balas Seunghyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

Jaejoong kembali berdiri, ia meludahi darah dari mulutnya, bahkan hidungnyapun berdarah karena Seunghyun. Jaejoong serius sekarang, ia memasang kuda-kuda yang terlihat tangguh. ia benar-benar marah, benar amat sangat marah.

**Dugh**

Jaejoong menyerang duluan dengan mengarahkan tinjunya. Seunghyun bisa mengatasinya dengan berkelit atau menangkis dengan baik. Tapi sebaik-baik Seunghyun dalam ilmu bela diri, Kemampuan Jaejoongpun tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan kecepatan tangannya dan bantingannya berhasil membuat badan Seunghyun berkali-kali menghantam aspal.

Sebenarnya keduanya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Hei, berkelahi dengan lawan yang seimbang denganmu bukanlah perkara mudah. benar-benar membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Setiap kali melihat wajah Jaejoong, bayangan kematian kedua orang orang tuanya, amarahnya kemabali menyeruak begitu saja, ia tidak peduli kalau ayahnya sendiri penyebab semuanya, yang sekarang ada di otaknya adalah ingin melihat Jaejoong mati. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Seunghyun berlari menyeruduk perut Jaejoong dengan kepalanya hingga Jaejoong tersudut di dinding jembatan yang tingginya sekitar 1 setengah meter.

Dugh Dugh

"Akh.." Ringis Seunghyun saat Jaejoong menghantam wajahnya dengan lutut. Seunghyun tidak menyerah begitu saja, saat ia melihat sesuatu yang terselip di sepatu boot Jaejoong, ia segera merebutnya.

Jaejoong terbelalak saat menyadari pisaunya berpindah tangan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah melupakan benda sepenting itu. Saat Seunghyun dengan cepat mengarahkan pisau ke dadanya, sontak Jaejoong menahannya dengan tangan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ugh... arrggh." Ringis Jaejoong karena benda tajam itu menggores kulit tangan, karena tanpa perkiraan, tangan kirinya menggengam sisi tajam pisau itu, sedangkan tangan kanann menahan tangan Seunghyun. seketika darah segar merembas dari lukanya.

keduanya terlibat adu kekuatan Dengan dua tangan Seunghyun menekan pisau ke arah dada Jaejoong, Sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba menumpu seluruh tenaganya di tangan untuk menahan mata pisau agar tidak menembus kulitnya. Tenaga Seunghyun kuat menekan pisau hingga pelan-pelan mata pisau itu menembus kulit Jaejoong.

"Arrrrkkkkhhh!" Pekik Jaejoong kesakitan. tangan yang tadinya mengenggam pisau sekarang beralih mencengkram wajah Seunghyun jari-jarinya menekan mata namja itu. mau tidak mau Seunghyun akhirnya melepas tangannya dari pisau yang kini telah menancap sepenuhnya di dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah di kuasai amarah menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadanya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah melumpuhkan Seunghyun. Ia menarik kerah baju Seunghyun lalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke wajah Seunghyun hingga hidung dan bibir laki-laki itu mengelurkan darah. lalu meninju wajah Namja bermarga Choi bertubi-tubi. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu Jaejoong menghantam kepala Seungyun ke pagar tembok jembatan. sekali lagi ia menarik kerah baju Seunghyun, dengan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong melempar Seunghyun yang hampir hilang kesadaranya keluar Jembatan.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh" Nafas Jaejoong menderu, emosi dan lelah membuatnya begitu, belum lagi rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk sambil bersender di pagar jembatan. Pisau yang ditancapkan Seunghyun tadi masih menancap di bagian atas dada kirinya.

"Aaaakkkhh... ssshh arrggh" Ringisnya saat perlahan ia mulai mencabut pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Sekitika darah segar merembas deras dari lukanya yang menganga. Jaejoong menekan lukanya mencoba menahan darahnya.

Lukanya yang parah dan nafasnya yang payah membuat pandangan Jaejoong mulai mengabur. ia memandang langit di atasnya yang mulai beranjak sore.

'Apa ini akhirnya?'

.

.

Tidak Jauh dari tempat Jaejoong terkapar, beberapa namja mengamati keadaan Jaejoong dari jauh. salah satu diantara mereka menampakan kegelisahan yang teramat sangat saat melihat sesuatu yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi. Sedangkan pria tua yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Apa kita harus bergerak sekarang, Tuan?" Tanya anak buahnya. Lelaki tua itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu setakut itu Ji sung-ah. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mati secepat ini. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Desis laki-laki tua itu. Terpaksa namja yang dipanggil Ji sung itu bungkam tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi.

"Apa mereka sudah siap?" Tanya laki-laki tua itu pada salah satu anak buahnya yang berdiri dibelakang.

"Ne, Tuan. Mereka tinggal menunggu perintah."

"Suruh mereka segera kebawah sekarang."

"Baik!"

.

.

Jaejoong hampir menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara deruman mobil. ia kembali membuka mata doe eyesnya yang mulai sayu.

"Yunie~" Desisnya pelan.

Mobil Itu berhenti didepan pangkal Jembatan karena terhalang dengan mobil Jaejoong yang terparkir disana. Susah payah Jaejoong mencoba kembali berdiri menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat suaminya turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jae!" Teriak Yunho panik saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang penuh darah dan bermuka pucat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi wajah khawatir suaminya.

Yunho segera berlari menuju istrinya yang berada di tengah Jembatan yang cukup panjang. belum beberapa langkah diambilnya, mata Yunho terbelalak lebar saat melihat seseorang muncul dibelakang Jaejoong. orang yang berada di ujar jembatan itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong. Seunghyun yang ternyata tidak jatuh dari jembatan segera memeluk Jaejoong lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk jatuh bersama.

"JAAAAEEE!" Yunho makin mempercepat larinya saat tubuh istrinya tertarik jatuh.

Yunho sampai dibibir jembatan tempat Jaejoong jatuh. jantungnya berdegup kencang berharap istrinya tidak benar-benar jatuh.

ternyata dugaannya tepat. Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya mencoba bertahan di tiang besi jembatan paling bawah, sedangkan Seunghyun sudah duluan terjatuh ke jurang yang berjarak 200 meter dari jembatan.

"Jae kumohon bertahanlah." Teriak panik Yunho terdengar. air mata Yunho merembas keluar.

Yunho mencoba mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih tangan Jaejoong. "Jae, ulurkan tanganmu!" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan dengan satu tangannya bergantung di jembatan. Ia mencoba mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Yunho, namun karena jarak tangan Jaejoong dengan Yunho yang jauh membuat Yunho susah menggapainya.

Yunho tidak menyerah, ia kembali mencoba mencondongkan tubuhnya agar tangannya bisa lebih dekat meraih tangan Jaejoong, dan itu berhasil. satu tangan Yunho berhasil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. karena beban bertambah, Tubuh Yunho hampir merosot ikut jatuh kalau saja yunho tak bertahan dengan satu tangannya yang memegang bibir pagar jembatan.

Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho jatuh bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho menjadi korban lagi. Yunho harus tetap hidup. Harus tetap hidup!

"Yun, kumohon hiduplah dengan baik." Kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar.

Yunho menggeleng. "Jangan bicara begitu, kumohon." Yunho menangis. Rasa akan kehilangan itu semakin besar.

"Hiks..hiks.. Saranghae." Lirih Jaejoong di tengah isakannya.

"Jae.. kumohon jangan. kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Hiks.. hiks" Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dari tangannya sambil terisak.

"Mianhe Yun, saranghae."

"JAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!" Teriakan Yunho bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang terjun bebas ke dalam Jurang yang berdasar sungai.

hingga Tubuh Jaejoong diraup air sungai yang dalampun, Jaejoong tetap menggumamkan kata saranghae untuk Yunho.

.

Dua mobil berhenti didepan jembatan. dari sana keluar Junsu, Kibum, Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Melihat Yunho yang menangis meraung di bibir jembatan membuat mereka khawatir. Junsu dan Kibum segera menghampiri Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungnya terlihat mematung.

"Minnie, Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir terlebih lagi air mata Changmin merembas keluar tanpa suara.

"Hyung." Lirihnya sebelum kesadaran Changmin hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Jung Yunho. aaah~ tanpa kusadari nama itu sudah menemaniku selama 5 tahun hidupku, tanpa sadar nama itulah yang telah menguasai hatiku. Beberapa tahun lamanya aku sempat mengelak dan membantah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu hanya untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan besar. Padahal aku sudah terjerat dalam pesonamu sejak awal pertemuan kita._

_Yunie, mungkin selama pernikahan kita aku bukanlah istri yang baik untuk mu, aku selalu bersikap dingin dan egois. Tapi ketahuilah, dibalik semua sikap menyebalkanku itu, aku menyimpan cinta yang besar untukmu. Awalnya aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika menjadikanmu yang awalnya kupikir orang yang tidak kucintai menjadi pendamping hidupku. Setidaknya hidup normal layaknya orang biasa bersamamu, aku bisa mnyamarkan keberadaanku dari para agen dan kepolisian. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melibatkanmu ke dalam lingkaran hitam hidupku. Semakin hari perasaan itu semakin tidak terbendung, aku makin mencintaimu tiap harinya. Aku menikmati peranku menjadi istrimu, hingga aku hampir melupakan kemnyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh._

_Tidak terhitung nyawa manusia yang mati ditanganku. Aku adalah seorang iblis, bukan malaikat seperti pandanganmu selama ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga, aku seorang pembunuh yang bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi kenapa tiap kali berhadapan denganmu aku luluh begitu saja? Aku seorang pembunuh profesional tapi bahkan untuk membunuh cintaku padamu saja aku tidak sanggup._

_Yun, jika aku masih diizinkan untuk bernafas aku ingin menjadi istri yang lebih baik untukmu. Istri yang selalu ada disampingmu saat pertama kau membuka matamu di pagi hari, Istri yang selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu dan istri yang selalu menunggumu pulang kerja dan menyambutmu dengan pelukan cinta setiap hari. Tidak ada yang lain yang akan kulakukan selain mencintaimu setiap hari. Hahh~ tidak ada lagi yang lebih membuatku bahagia dari pada hal itu._

_Tapi jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, aku akan membawa cintamu dalam tidur panjangku. Cintaku untukmu akan kubawa dalam tidur abadiku. Walau matamu tidak lagi bisa melihatku, aku tetap ada di sampingmu sebagai bayangan. Mengamatimu yang semakin hari semakin menua hingga kita bertemu lagi dalam keabadian._

_Yun kumohon hiduplah dengan baik, jika mengingatku adalah hal yang menyakitkan untukmu dan bisa membuatmu menangis maka lupakanlah. 5 tahun hidup sebagai orang yang dicintaimu sudah cukup untukku. Tertawalah, tersenyumlah... jangan biarkan dirimu terpuruk dalam kesedihan, karena kesedihanmu hanya membuatku lebih menderita disini._

_makanlah yang teratur karena lambungmu lemah (jangan makan mie instan), Tidurlah lebih awal (Jangan membuat alasan untuk tidur larut. atau aku akan mebunuhmu!) selalu ingatlah memakai baju hangat jika musim dingin tiba, dan jangan sampai terkena flu karena selalu tidur tanpa baju (Aku kesal jika selalu mendengar suara bersinmu). Jika merindukanku, Jangan memandangi fotoku sambil menangis, tapi pandangilah fotoku sambil menyanyikan lagu cinta. -.-"_

_Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia._

_Jika kau menuruti keinginanku ini dan menjadi anak baik, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk kembali padamu._

_._

_._

**_With Love_**

**_Istrimu yang teramat sangat Cantik SEDUNIA_**

**_Kim Jaejoong_**

PS: Tolong jaga jiji untukku, jika kau menelantarkannya, aku akan mendatangimu dalam mimpi untuk memukul wajahmu. hehe. Saranghae yeongwonhi my lovely husband.

.

.

END

.

.

KYAAAAA! #Ngumpetdibelakangjeje

What? end ciyus? katanya happy end? ktanya mpreg? manaa MANAAAA? #readersbawagolok

EITS... tenang dulu readers. sebelum anda memutilasi saya, saya mau jelasin klo emang ff ini musti end disini kok, kenapa? karena maksud endnya ini berakhir sudah peran jeje jadi hero si mafia sadis. kan jeje uda bilang pgen mengulang semuanya menjadi lebih baek #ngebocorincerita.

kan gak lucu lg berantem ma seunghyun jeje hamil. keguguran kan.

Oke, setelah sekian lama ff ini tenggelam di lautan pasifik #plak

akhirnya kembali lagi kepermukaan.

Mianhe, atas lama updatenya dan keterlambatan update. jeongmall mianhe kalo endingnya harus miris begini. mianhe.

tapi sebagai gantinya aku kasih epilog ne~

gak kan hibernasi lagi kok~

sabar ne~

* * *

**anda kasih review, saya kasih epilog**

**otteo?**


	12. epilogue

**_WARNING! OOC, AU, BL, (OC for Kim Bong Chul dan Jung Jinho) DLDR_**

**_Sorry for TYPOS, kekurangan terbesarku adalah typos yang bertebaran._**

_**Maaf kalo ada yang salah ngetik, kalau sekirany keslahannya fatal, silahkan kasih tahu saya.**  
_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Jung Yunho. aaah~ tanpa kusadari nama itu sudah menemaniku selama 5 tahun hidupku, tanpa sadar nama itulah yang telah menguasai hatiku. Beberapa tahun lamanya aku sempat mengelak dan membantah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu hanya untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan besar. Padahal aku sudah terjerat dalam pesonamu sejak awal pertemuan kita._

_Yunnie, mungkin selama pernikahan kita aku bukanlah istri yang baik untuk mu, aku selalu bersikap dingin dan egois. Tapi ketahuilah, dibalik semua sikap menyebalkanku itu, aku menyimpan cinta yang besar untukmu. Awalnya aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika menjadikanmu yang awalnya kupikir orang yang tidak kucintai menjadi pendamping hidupku. Setidaknya hidup normal layaknya orang biasa bersamamu, aku bisa menyamarkan keberadaanku dari para agen dan kepolisian. Tanpa sadar aku sudah melibatkanmu ke dalam lingkaran hitam hidupku. Semakin hari perasaan itu semakin tidak terbendung, aku makin mencintaimu tiap harinya. Aku menikmati peranku menjadi istrimu, hingga aku hampir melupakan kemnyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh._

_Tidak terhitung nyawa manusia yang mati ditanganku. Aku adalah seorang iblis, bukan malaikat seperti pandanganmu selama ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga, aku seorang pembunuh yang bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa belas kasihan. Tapi kenapa tiap kali berhadapan denganmu aku luluh begitu saja? Aku seorang pembunuh profesional tapi bahkan untuk membunuh cintaku padamu saja aku tidak sanggup._

_Yun, jika aku masih diizinkan untuk bernafas aku ingin menjadi istri yang lebih baik untukmu. Istri yang selalu ada disampingmu saat pertama kau membuka matamu di pagi hari, Istri yang selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu dan istri yang selalu menunggumu pulang kerja dan menyambutmu dengan pelukan cinta setiap hari. Tidak ada yang lain yang akan kulakukan selain mencintaimu setiap hari. Hahh~ tidak ada lagi yang lebih membuatku bahagia dari pada hal itu._

_Tapi jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, aku akan membawa cintamu dalam tidur panjangku. Cintaku untukmu akan kubawa dalam tidur abadiku. Walau matamu tidak lagi bisa melihatku, aku tetap ada di sampingmu sebagai bayangan. Mengamatimu yang semakin hari semakin menua hingga kita bertemu lagi dalam keabadian._

_Yun kumohon hiduplah dengan baik, jika mengingatku adalah hal yang menyakitkan untukmu dan bisa membuatmu menangis maka lupakanlah. 5 tahun hidup sebagai orang yang dicintaimu sudah cukup untukku. Tertawalah, tersenyumlah... jangan biarkan dirimu terpuruk dalam kesedihan, karena kesedihanmu hanya membuatku lebih menderita disini._

_makanlah yang teratur karena lambungmu lemah (jangan makan mie instan), Tidurlah lebih awal (Jangan membuat alasan untuk tidur larut. atau aku akan mebunuhmu!) selalu ingatlah memakai baju hangat jika musim dingin tiba, dan jangan sampai terkena flu karena selalu tidur tanpa baju (Aku kesal jika selalu mendengar suara bersinmu). Jika merindukanku, Jangan memandangi fotoku sambil menangis, tapi pandangilah fotoku sambil menyanyikan lagu cinta. -.-"_

_Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia._

_Jika kau menuruti keinginanku ini dan menjadi anak baik, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk kembali padamu._

_._

_._

_ **With Love**_

_** Istrimu yang teramat sangat Cantik SEDUNIA**_

_** Kim Jaejoong**_

PS: Tolong jaga jiji untukku, jika kau menelantarkannya, aku akan mendatangimu dalam mimpi untuk memukul wajahmu. hehe. Saranghae yeongwonhi my lovely husband.

.

.

dia tertawa kecil membacanya, surat itu selalu membuat perasaanya campur aduk, kadang tersenyum atau kadang berhasil membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Surat yang tidak pernah bosan ia baca selama beberapa tahun ini. Bahkan penampilan selembar kertas itu sudah usang dan kusut karena dia selalu membawa atau bahkan membacanya dimanapun berada, apa lagi ketika ia sedang merindukan istrinya, ia selalu tertidur sambil mendekap selembar surat itu didadanya. Surat itulah yang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangatnya untuk hidup jika ia sedang sangat terpuruk.

Yunho kembali melipat surat itu, lalu menyelipkannya didompet. ia memandang sebuah foto namja cantik yang terpajang sebagai foto dompetnya. Foto seorang namja cantik yang tersenyum lebar.

"Boo." lirihnya, kemudian mengecup foto itu.

Setelah itu Yunho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk!" Kata Yunho, yang kini tengah merestletingkan tasnya, saat dirasa sudah semua barang penting masuk ke ranselnya.

"Hyung! kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang namja bersuara husky yang tak lain si Park Yoochun yang kemudian masuk kekamar Yunho.

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho mengiyakan.

"Ini tiket dan passportnya," Yoochun menyodorkan barang yang dimaksudnya, pada Yunho.

"Gomawo."

"Kenapa harus ke Hawaii? kalau pantai yang bagus sih, Jeju juga punya." Ujar Yoochun.

"Kau tahu sendiri tempat itu sangat indah bukan? seperti surga. Mungkin saja aku akan menemukan surgaku disana." Kata Yunho seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iya, kau benar juga."

Yoochun lalu duduk di ranjang Yunho, ia memperhatikan Yunho yang kini tengah mengganti bajunya dengan T-shirt ketat berwarna hitam polos.

"Apa hyung benar-benar yakin akan pergi?" Terselip nada tak rela dari pertanyaan Yoochun. jujur saja, ia akan merasa kesepian jika Yunho yang sudah menjadi teman diapartemennya selama 1 setengah tahun harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di kota ini, terlalu banyak kenanganku bersamanya di kota ini."

"Tapi hyung, mereka menginginkanmu kembali."

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, kini ia kembali memakai kemeja kotak-kotak melapisi t-shirtnya tadi. Yunho benar-benar tampak macho sekarang. Yunho yang sekarang bukanlah Yunho yang dua tahun lalu, yang selalu berpenampilan rapi. Jenggot dan kumis yang biasanya selalu dicukur rapi, kini ia biarkan bulu-bulu halus itu tumbuh liar. Rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi dengan wax, kini dibiarkannya terlihat berantakan, tapi walaupun begitu Yunho yang tampak berantakan seperti ini malah terlihat lebih tampan dan macho, apa lagi tubuhnya bertambah kekar sekarang.

"Mereka menginginkan aku kembali setelah memenjarakan aku selama lima bulan dan mengeluarkan aku dari badan intelejen? Yang benar saja." Yunho tertawa sinis. Ia masih ingat pada saat kematian Jaejoong, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba kepolisian datang ketempat itu dan menangkap Yunho. Yunho sempat mendekam selama lima bulan dipenjara karena dianggap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Hangeng, dan ia juga dikeluarkan dari kesatuan badan intelejen korea selatan. Beruntung Yoochun, Siwon, Dongwook dan Donghae bersedia menjadi saksi. Belum lagi bukti keterlibatan Hangeng dengan Korea utara, yang diserahkan Jaejoong kepada Yoochun. Akhirnya Yunho dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan bebas.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan kembali ketempat itu." Tambah Yunho.

Yoochun diam, ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berkomentar lagi, semenjak kematian Jaejoong, Yunho menjadi orang yang keras dan emosinya sedikit labil.

"Lalu apa hyung sudah menemukan Dongsaeng Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Yoochun mengalihkan topik.

"Belum. mereka semua menghilang sejak kejadian hari itu. Bahkan menurut kabar yang kudengar, Mr. Kim tidak lagi tinggal di Jepang."

"Aneh." Gumam Yoochun.

"Hmm, kau benar. Ini memang aneh, sepertinya mereka menghindar dari sesuatu... atau ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan." Yunho kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia mengenakan topi hitam dan kaca mata, lalu menyandang tas ranselnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu." Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!"

"Hmm?" Yunho kembali menoleh.

"Apa kau masih beranggapan bahwa Jongie hyung masih hidup?"

Yunho kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya, mengulum senyum. "Tentu, kalau dia mati tidak mungkin dia menulis 'aku akan kembali padamu' dalam suratnya."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Baiklah , jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho lalu keluar dari kamar.

Yoochun memandangi pintu kamar tempat Yunho keluar dengan tatapan sendu. Dia masih ingat pembicaraanya dengan Jaejoong terakhir kali, saat Jaejoong menelponnya dini hari untuk bertemu. Saat itu Jaejoong menyerahkan dokumen bukti keterlibatan Hangeng sebagai seorang mata-mata Korea Utara, Jaejoong juga memberikan surat tertuju untuk Yunho yang dimintanya untuk diberikan kepada Yunho saat sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dan ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar-benar terjadi, sesuatu terjadi padanya dan merenggut nyawanya. Yunho memang sempat drop berhari-hari semenjak meninggalnya Jaejoong, tapi saat pihak kepolisan melaporkan bahwa mereka tidak menemukan mayat Jaejoong di sungai itu, Yunho langsung tertawa, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. yang jelas Yoochun masih ingat bagaimana tawa Yunho yang terpingkal-pingkal saat didalam penjara. Terlebih lagi saat Yoochun menyerahkan surat dari Jaejoong pada Yunho, Yunho seperti memiliki semangat hidup kembali, ia sudah jarang menangis, tapi sebagai gantinya ia selalu memandangi foto jaejoong sambil bernyanyi lagu cinta. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar yakin kalau istrinya masih bernafas di dunia ini. Ia bisa merasakannya, kalau istrinya masih berpijak di bumi yang sama dan bernafas dengan udara yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

Sorenya Yunho tiba di Honolulu International airport, dari sana ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi menuju hotel. tidak terasa sudah dua tahun ia hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Dan hidup tanpa Jaejoong bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk di jalaninya. Walaupun ia sudah mencoba bersabar dan tegar, Tapi tetap saja batinnya tersiksa setengah mati. Selama tiga tahun ini Yunho selalu memikirkan apakah istrinya benar-benar masih hidup atau... aah, ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya lagi. Ia hanya bisa mempercayai surat Jaejoong sekarang. Karena dalam surat itu secara tidak langsung Jaejoong berjanji untuk tetap hidup dan kembali padanya.

Kali ini Yunho mengabiskan waktunya berkeliling honolulu, diawali dengan tour ke pearl harbour, hingga menyaksikan festival aloha di honolulu downtown. Malamnya Yunho memutuskan berkeliling di salah satu pasar di honolulu. Ia berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat pasar yang bisa di bilang tempat yang cukup menarik di hawai itu . Saat siang hari pasar itu akan beroprasi selayaknya pasar biasa, yang mana disana tersedia penjual sovenir khas Hawai, di pasar yang bergaya tradisional eropa itu juga tersedia toko pakaian, perhiasan dan parfum dengan dengan brand ternama.

Tapi di saat malam hari, pasar itu berubah menjadi selayaknya pasar malam tempat orang-orang bersenang-senang. Yunho berjalan menembus krumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa mengikuti musik khas Hawaii yang berasal dari gendang dan ukelele. dibagian tengah pasar, terdapat panggung kecil berbentuk bulat, dia atasnya terdapat para wanita yang memakai pakaian khas hawaii yang meliuk-liukan badannya menarikan hula dance. Yunho bisa melihat sebagian besar orang-orang disana adalah pasangan kekasih atau pasutri, ini bisa terlihat banyak di antara mereka yang bercumbu tanpa malu-malu.

**Brugh**

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa seseorang menabraknya dengan kuat. Sesuatu yang dingin membasahi bajunya.

"_I'm so sorry Mr! i'm so sorry."_ Ternyata yang menabrak Yunho adalah anak laki-laki berkulit hitam yang kira-kira umurnya atara 12 atau 13 tahun.

"_Ah, it's oke. Are you oke?"_ Yunho malah balik bertanya pada anak itu.

"_Yeah, i'm oke. Tapi tuan, bajumu basah dan kotor karena aku. Kumohon maafkan aku." _Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia sudah menumpahkan minumannya di baju Yunho.

"_Ah, tidak apa, nanti juga akan kering dengan sendirinya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"_

_"Matthew. You can call me matt."_

_"Alright matt, apa kau bisa beritahu padaku, dimana aku bisa menemukan restaurant yang menyajikan makanan Korea disini?_ Yunho memutuskan bertanya pada anak itu tentang sebuah restoran yang di katakan laki-laki tua yang sadis, yang ia temui 2 minggu yang lalu.

"_Korean __restaurant?"_ Tanya anak itu memastikan. Yunho mengangguk.

" _Kau bisa menemukannya di ujung pasar ini. tidak jauh dari mecusuar, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang menyediakan makanan Asia."_

_"Benarkah? bisakah kau mengantarku kesana?"_

"_Sure_." Kata anak itu dengan mantap. lalu mereka berdua segera pergi menuju tempat yang di maksud.

.

Matt, mengantar Yunho sampai di sebuah _cottage _ rumah kayu yang bercat putih. Cottage itu berdiri di pesisir pantai. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai, yang bagian bawahnya di manfaatkan sebagai restoran kecil.

Yunho memasuki restoran kecil itu. Bunyi bell di pintu terdengar saat ia membuka pintu. tempat itu terlihat sepi, meja-meja tamu terlihat kosong. Yunho melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di counter order dengan posisi membelakanginya. Orang itu terlihat sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu disana.

_"Sorry sir, we're closed. You can comeback tomorrow." _ Orang yang diidentifikasi sebagai seorang laki-laki itu berkata pada Yunho tanpa berbalik menatap Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar suara itu tersenyum. "Haah~ sayang sekali, padahal aku jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk memakan masakanmu." Kata Yunho dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

Orang yang sibuk di counter order seketika berbalik saat mendengar suara Yunho. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu ternganga saat melihat Yunho ada disana.

"Yu.. Yunho" Desisnya tertahan, wajahnya seketika berganti sumringah. Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki itu berlari ke arah Yunho, lalu menerjangnya dengan pelukannya.

"Kau benar Yunhoku?"

"Tentu saja boo. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

Jaejoong sedikit meregangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah suaminya. "Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukamu setengah mati... hiks.. hiks." Ucap Jaejoong di akhiri dengan isakan kecil. Air matanya mengalir dari doe eyesnya yang indah.

"Hei, hei... kenapa mafia sadisku ini menangis, eoh?" Yunho sedikit terkejut juga istrinya yang biasanya dingin, egois dan tampak selalu tegar itu menangis. Selama Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini di depannya.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.. _hiks_."

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Sejak kau jatuh dari jembatan itu, aku pikir aku sudah kehilanganmu selamanya." Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong kedalam eratnya pelukannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur kau masih hidup Boo. Sangat bersyukur."

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan Yunho. "Aku juga, sangat bersyukur masih diizinkan bernafas dan bertemu denganmu."

Yunho melepas pelukannya, berganti menangkupkan wajah istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saranghae boo... Saranghae yeongwonhi." Ujar Yunho lembut sambil menatap kedua bola mata istrinya dengan lembut. kemudian ia mendaratkan bibir dikening Jaejoong.

"Nado... nado saranghae Yunnie" Balas Jaejoong lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut dibibir hati suaminya singkat.

mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, menelusuri perasaan masing-masing lewat mata. Selama beberapa saat diam menyelimuti mereka, hanya ada suara deburan ombak dan angin laut yang berhembus kencang, hingga kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu dalam ciuman cinta yang mengalun lembut.

.

**Yunho pov**

Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat mataku terbuka di pagi hari ini adalah wajahnya. Wajah cantik yang semakin terlihat indah setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Walaupun dia lebih suka di sebut tampan, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya cantik. Itu karena alisnya, matanya, hidungnya bahkan bibirmya terlihat indah dan sempurna. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada makhluk didepanku ini berkali-kali. Dia begitu sempurna.

Tak lama, mata indahnya itu perlahan terbuka, ia tersenyum melihatku, begitu juga denganku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Dia sedikit cemberut mendengarnya. "Aku tampan."

"Aku tahu. tapi kau juga cantik."

Dia tersenyum mendengarnya. senyum yang manis sekali. senyum yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Aaah... kenapa aku seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta begini.

"Hey!" Panggilku pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu." bisikku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Would you marry me?"

"Harus berapa kali aku menikah denganmu?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memulai semuanya dari awal?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaanku.

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamarku?" aku mengangguk

"Di atas ranjang lagi?"

Aku baru ingat dulu aku juga melamarnya di atas ranjang. Bedanya saat itu aku melamaranya sehabis kami—ehem—kalian tahu lah. Tapi kali ini kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya tidur sambil berpelukan sampai pagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? itu ciri khasku." Aku melihat dia memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Apa aku bisa berkata tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya? tentu saja aku mau. Berapa kalipun kau melamarku, jawabanku tidak akan berubah."

aku tersenyum. "Gomawo." Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di tempat ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memulai sarapannya.

"Mertuaku yang mengatakannya padaku." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Mertua?... maksudmu..APPA!" Seru Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dua minggu lalu. Tak kusangka, ternyata dia lebih sadis dari pada kau. Dia menculikku di tengah jalan saat aku baru pulang kerja." Kemudian Yunho mulai menerawang mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu. Dimana ia di culik paksa di tengah jalan saat sepulangnya dari tempat keranya yang baru, lalu di bawa ke sebuah tempat yang ia pun tidak tahu di mana itu. Karena saat pergi ke tempat itu mata Yunho di tutup dan tangannya terikat. benar-benar seperti korban penculikan.

**Yunho pov end**

.

**flashback**

Yunho merasakan lututnya terasa ngilu saat ia di hempaskan begitu saja ke lantai yang keras. Saat penutup matanya di lepaskan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki tua dengan setelan kimono berwarna hitam, sedang duduk bersila tidak jauh didepannya. Yang membuatnya menelan ludah gugup adalah pedang samurai yang sedang di elus (?) namja tua itu.

Selain laki-laki tua tadi, ternyata disekeliling ruangan yang bernuansa tradisonal Korea itu di kelilingi namja-namja berbadan kekar, yang bisa ditebaknya merupakan anak buah dari laki-laki tua didepannya.

Ehem

Yunho tersentak saat namja tua yang duduk didepannya berdehem dengan suara berat.

"Tinggalkan kami." Ujar laki-laki tua itu kepada anak buahnya. Setelah melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Yunho, Langsung saja para anak buah namja tua itu keluar meninggalkan Yunho berdua dengan bos mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Bong Chul, Ayah dari Kim Jaejoong."

"Ha?" Pernyataan laki-laki tua didepannya membuat Yunho kaget. hingga hanya kata 'Ha' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"APA BEGITU CARAMU MEMBERI SALAM KEPADA MERTUAMU!" Bentak laki-laki tua itu, sambil mengacungkan samurainya didepan wajah Yunho, yang seketika membuat Yunho gelagapan.

"Jeo..Jeongseohamnida." Yunho langsung tegak dari duduknya, lalu memberi salam tradisional korea kepada orang yang mengaku ayah mertuanya.

Setelah memberi salam Yunho mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Jung Yunho, Aku suami dari anakmu Kim Jaejoong." Yunho membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi kau laki-laki lemah yang berani mempersunting anakku. Bahkan melindungi anakku saja kau tak becus."

Disindir seperti itu, Yunho merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Aboenim." Ujarnya lemah. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk didepan mertuanya.

"Aku memang suami yang lemah. Bahkan disaat terakhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya. Maafkan aku..."

"Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membunuhmu sekarang?" Yunho semakin tertunduk dalam mendengar suara mertuanya semakin berat dan setengah menggeram. Ia sadar ia memang bersalah.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mau Jaejoong mendatangiku dan membombardir rumahku karena membunuh suami lemahnya." Tambah Mr. Kim.

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa maksud anda, Jaejoongie masih hidup?"

"JADI KAU MENGHARAPKANNYA MATI?!" Mr. Kim kembali mengancungkan pedangnya kedepan wajah Yunho.

"A..animida. Aku hanya bingung dengan pernyataan anda tadi."

Mr. Kim menghela nafas. Matanya terus melancarkan tatapan intimidasi ke arah Yunho. "Dia masih hidup."

"Be..benarkah?" Yunho memberanikan diri menatap Mr. Kim.

"Disaat kau hanya bisa menangis, Aku menyelamatkannya. Aku membawanya ke Jepang lalu mengirimnya ke suatu tempat. Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya darimu, karena aku memang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kalian."

Jujur saja, Yunho tidak terlalu peduli jika ayah mertuanya tidak menyetujui pernikahannya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah istrinya, yang katanya masih hidup. membuat Yunho bahagia mendengarnya.

"Tujuanku bertemu denganmu, adalah untuk ini!" Mr. Kim melempar sebuah map didepan Yunho.

Yunho mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Sesuatu yang berada didalam map membuat matanya membulat tak percaya.

"I..ini surat cerai?!" Yunho tercekat.

"Benar. Itu surat cerai. Dengan baik-baik aku memintamu untuk menceraikan Kim Jaejoong, anakku."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yunho tegas, lalu meletakkan kembali map itu di lantai didepan tempatnya duduk.

Mr. Kim menghela nafas melihat Yunho yang sepertinya yakin sekali dengan ucapannya. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi kau tetap harus melakukannya. Kau sudah tahu sendiri siapa kami sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau kau ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam keluarga kami. Ini untuk keselamatan dirimu sendiri. Jadi aku mohon, ceraikan Jaejoong."

"Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah mau menceraikan Jaejoong."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

Yunho langsung bersujud di depan Mr. Kim. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Aku mohon aboenim, Jangan paksa aku menceraikan Jaejoong, jangan pisahkan kami. Aku sangat mencintai anakmu, aku tidak peduli nyawaku terancam atau tidak, bahkan aku rela mati demi anakmu. Justru aku akan mati jika aku berpisah dengan Jaejoong, karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpannya." Kata Yunho dengan nada penuh permohonan.

"Kau ingin mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk anakku? bodoh. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka akan terluka ika sesuatu terjadi padamu. kau pikir kau hanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini?!"

"Maka dari itu, biarkan kami menjalani hidup bersama. Jaejoong berjanji padaku akan mengulang semuanya kembali. Kami sepakat akan membuat hidup kami lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku mohon aboenim, restui kami. Aku sangat mencintainya, dia separuh jiwaku."

Raut wajah Mr. Kim tidak setegang tadi. Urat dikeningnya melemas seiring dengan permohonan Yunho yang cukup memelas. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Yunho yang masih menundukkan badannya di lantai. Mr. Kim mengambil map berisi surat cerai yang tergeletak di atas tatami lalu merobeknya membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Yunho yang mendengar suara robekkan kertas mengangkat kepalanya.

sedetik kemudian ia kembali kaget saat Mr. Kim tiba-tiba memluknya. "Selamat datang di keluarga Kim, menantuku." Kata Mr. Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"A..aboenim" Gumam Yunho tak percaya.

Mr. Kim melepas pelukannya, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu pada Yunho, lebih tepatnya sebuah kertas. Yunho menerimanya lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu. Didalamnya tertulis sebuah alamat dengan tertanda tempat Hawaii, Honolulu.

"Cari dia, perbaiki hidup kalian dan hiduplah berbahagia bersama keluarga kecilmu." Mr. Kim kembali menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Terima kasih aboenim. Terima kasih banyak." Yunho menunduk hormat. Ia terharu sekaligus senang karena 3 hal hari ini. pertama, ia akhirnya tahu bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup. Dua, Ia mendapat restu dari mertuanya. Tiga, ia mendapatkan alamat tempat istrinya berada.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau menemani aku minum? Hanya menantu dan ayah mertua."

"Tentu." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

"Begitulah." Yunho menyudahi ceritanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata doe eyesnya yang berbinar kagum. "Jadi kau minum dengan ayahku?"

"Iya."

"Wah, ini tidak biasa."

"Kenapa?"

"Appa bukanlah tipe orang yang suka minum bersama orang lain secara pribadi selain denganku. Bahkan adik-adikku tidak ada yang pernah minum bersamanya."

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu aku sangat spesial untuknya."

"Iya. kau sangat spesial. Bahkan untukku kau berkali-kali lipat lebih spesial." Jaejoong mencium bibir suaminya lalu memberi lumatan singkat di sana.

Yunho tersenyum saat ia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaejoong, Ia membalas dengan menggigit ujung hidung mancung istrinya dengan gemas, diakhiri dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sangat berterimakasih pada appamu. Karena sudah menyalamatkanmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, lalu menciumya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah bertahan hidup untukku."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Dia saja sangat bersyukur karena masih diizinkan bernafas serta kembali bersatu bersama suaminya. Tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini.

"Yun.."

"Hum?"

"Karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama kita terpisah, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat kau impikan." Yunho mengernyitkan kening mendengarnya. Jaejoong turun dari ranjang, lalu meraih sebuah ponsel di atas meja nakas. Dia menelpon seseorang.

_"Ya! sampai kapan kalian menculiknya? cepat kembalikan dia atau kubunuh kalian_!" Jaejoong berteriak berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Siapa boo?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Jaejoong. "Mandilah dulu Yun, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kau tidak membuka restoran?"

"Ani, aku libur hari ini untukmu." Jaejoong mencium suaminya sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar. Yunho mengulum senyum. aah... dia terlihat benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan penampilan yang lebih segar setelah mandi. Ia berniat turun menyusul Jaejoong ke dapur, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melewati sebuah kamar yang terbuka setengah pintunya.

'Kamar siapa?' Batinnya.

Kamar itu bercat biru langit dengan tirai jendela berwarna soft pink, terdapat banyak boneka beruang yang terpajang di atas buffet. ada juga mainan yang berserakan di lantai. Yang membuat Yunho makin bingung adalah, ada ranjang bayi di ruangan itu. singkat kata ini adalah kamar anak-anak.

Yunho harus menagih penjelasan dari Jaejoong. apakah istrinya itu tinggal bersama wanita di rumah itu.

Setibanya di lantai bawah, Yunho melihat Jaejoong tengah menata sarapan di salah satu meja yang ada di restoran itu.

"Duduklah Yun, kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Jaejoong.

Yunho menurut. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Oh ya Boo, apa kau tinggal dengan seseorang disini?"

"Hmm? ani, aku sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa diatas ada kamar anak-anak?"

"O..oh i..itu." Jaejoong bingung menjelaskan dari mana.

"HYUUUNG AKU DATANG!" Teriakan melengking itu terdengar bersamaan gemerincing pintu restoran yang terbuka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dongsaeng Jaejoong yang memiliki tinggi menjulang itu, aka Kim Changmin.

"Eh, Kenapa ada namja sialan ini disini?" Tanya Changmin sarkastik. well, ia memang sedikit tidak menyukai Yunho.

"Changminnn... Kau pilih saja, mau kukirim ke rumah sakit, atau langsung ke liang lahat?" Desis Jaejoong setengah menggeram.

Changmin berdecak mendengar ancaman Jaejoong. tentu saja dia tidak memilih keduanya, lebih baik dia menyapa kakak iparnya baik-baik.

"Anyoeng kakak ipar. Aku Kim Changmin." Ujar Changmin singkat tanpa menatap Yunho. Ia malah langsung duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu mencomot roti panggang yang di buat Jaejoong.

Suara gemerincing pintu kembali terdengar saat seseorang memasuki kedai. "Selamat pagi semua!" Teriak seorang namja manis yang baru saja tiba. Namja yang terlihat kesusahan mendorong kereta bayi sambil membawa perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Yak! Tiang pabbo. kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang semakin tampak manis dalam balutan pakaian untuk ibu hamil yang biasa di pakai yeoja. Kandungannya yang sudah beranjak 7 bulan itulah yang memaksanya memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Changmin langsung tegak dari duduknya lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri istri yang sudah dinikahinya hampir dua tahun itu.

"Mianhe baby." Changmin mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil alih kereta bayi dari tangan Kyu.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri kereta bayi. "Hey, morning baby... apa kau merindukanku?" Kata Jaejoong sambil membawa balita yang berada di dalam kereta bayi ke dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong tampak amat sangat menggemaskan. bayi mungil berbadan sintal itu tampak mengenakan baju beruang yang membungkus dari kepala hingga kakinya. Bayi itu tampak berlonjak kesenangan saat sudah berada di gendongan Jaejoong.

"Apakah menginap dirumah minnie ahjussi menyenangkan, hmm?" Jaejoong mencium bibir dan pipi bayi bertubi-tubi, menyesap aroma bayi yang lembut.

"Hey baby, coba lihat siapa yang datang." Jaejoong membawa bayi itu untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang masih berada di meja makan.

"Coba panggil, 'appa'."

Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengarnya.

"Ayo, panggil 'Appa'!" Kata Jaejoong lagi karena bayi itu diam saja sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat nan beningnya.

"Mmaa..."

"Ani.. bukan 'eomma' tapi 'appa'."

"Mmaa..." Bayinya malah mengulang kata yang sama, karena memang hanya kata itu yang dia tahu.

"Boo.. apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yunho yang masih kebingungan saat melihat Jaejoong menyuruh bayi didalam gendongannya memanggil dirinya appa.

"Halo appa. Aku Jung Jinho, anak appa." Kata Jaejoong sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Boo.." Oke, Yunho semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Dia Jung Jinho Yun, anakmu... anak kandungmu."

Terkejut, bingung, bahagia, harus bercampur aduk dalam benak Yunho saat ini. Ia memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya, lalu beralih menatap bayi yang ada di dalam gendongan istrinya.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan boo?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani. kau ingat kita beberapa kali melakukannya sebelum terpisah. dua minggu dari kejadian di jembatan itu, aku hamil. Walaupun saat itu kandunganku sangat lemah, tapi aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik berkat dukungan keluarga sekaligus juga karena kau."

Yunho mengambil alih Jinho dari tangan Jaejoong. "Hey baby, apa kabar? aku appamu." Yunho mengajak anaknya berbicara, walaupun hanya di balas Jinho dengan tatapan polos dari doe eyes yang diturunkan Jaejoong itu.

Yunho mencium kening, pipi Jinho bertubi-tubi, hingga anaknya tertawa karena merasa geli akibat jenggot dan kumis halus Yunho yang menggelitik kulitnya. Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa menyaksikan tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Ia bahagia melihatnya.

"Boo, maafkan aku karena tidak ada di sisimu saat masa-masa sulitmu. Aku memang suami yang mengecewakan."

"Aniya yun, ini bukan salahmu. Keadaan yang mengharuskan kita terpisah. Aku juga bisa bertahan selama ini karena dirimu. Mengingat dirimulah aku bisa merawat Jinho hingga sekarang." Tutur Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Gomawo. Kalian memang harta berhargaku." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lalu anaknya, dan mereka tersenyum bahagia bersama. begitu juga dengan pasangan Changkyu yang ikut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

Kini tidak ada lagi Hero si mafia yang pekerjaannya bergelimang darah. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berperan sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik untuk kedua laki-lakinya, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jinho.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu dan Kibum?

Junsu tetap tinggal di Seoul, karena namanya tidak tercatat di catatan kepolisian, Jadi ia hidup bebas di Seoul. Disana ia membuka toko bunga kecil-kecilan. Hingga suatu saat datang seorang namja tampan yang membeli seiikat bunga mawar. Saat namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah Park Yoochun itu tahu bahwa pemilik toko bunga itu adalah namja manis yang bernama Kim Junsu, Ia jadi rajin untuk membeli bunga di toko Junsu. Bukan untuk memberikan bunga kepada orang lain, tapi ia membeli bunga Junsu untuk diberikannya lagi kepada Junsu. Walaupun Junsu mengabaikannya, ia terus melakukannya hingga Junsu lelah sendiri mengabaikan Yoochun.

hingga suatu hari Yoochun berkata...

"Junsu-ah... mari kita mengulang semuanya dari awal."

dan Junsu menjawab...

"Baiklah."

.

Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum hanya saudara angkat dari Kim Jaejoong. Ia adalah anak yang di titpkan sahabat Mr. Kim. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan Kibum sama sekali tidak memiliki saudara. Jaejoong dan Changmin menerima Kibum dengan senang hati. Dan jadilah sejak saat itu Kibum resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Kim.

setelah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berkerja sebagai kaki tangan Mr Kim dan Jaejoong, Kibum melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan design yang sangat ia impikan di Seoul. Hingga suatu saat kehidupan damainya bertambah membahagiakan saat ia tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di baju laki-laki yang ia tabrak di sebuh cafe. Kibum yang panik langsung meminta maaf sambil berusaha membersihkan baju namja tampan yang memiliki lesung pipi itu dengan tisu, namun namja yang di tabraknya malah memandanginya tanpa berkedip hingga beberapa saat kemudian namja itu berkata dengan cepat..

"Siapa namamu? berapa nomor handphonemu? Dimana alamatmu? mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Namja yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon itu.

.

Lalu Changmin dan Kyuhyun?

Bukankah diatas sudah saya jelaskan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri sekarang? lebih tepatnya 5 bulan dari kejadian jatuhnya Jaejoong dari jembatan, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka pada ikatan pernikahan, itu berarti sudah 1 setengah tahun. Sebenarnya dahulu Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama neneknya. Ia berteman dengan Changmin saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku SMP. ia seorang ahli computer Dan ia juga bisa membuat alat-alat canggih yang kadang terlihat berbahaya. Hubungan pertemanan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat keduanya duduk di bangku SMA. Saat nenek Kyu meninggal, Changmin mengajaknya tinggal bersama di kediaman keluarga Kim. Dan Kyuhyun menyambut baik ajakan Changmin. Begitulah sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi kaki tangan Jaejoong.

Hidup Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bahagia, bahkan di dalam perut kyuhyun sudah ada Kim twins didalamnya. Yah~ walupun begitu, rumah tangga mereka masih saja di bumbui dengan pertengkaran kecil yang terkadang terlalu dibesar-besarkan, tapi hal itulah yang malah membuat hubungan keduanya awet. Mereka memiliki cara sendiri untuk menjaga cinta mereka agar tetap bersemi, salah satunya, ya dengan bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Mereka sudah mulai menjalani kehidupan yang sebenarnya sekarang. Tidak ada senjata dan tidak ada darah yang tertumpah sia-sia. Yang ada hanya keluarga dan cinta yang mendominasi hidup mereka. Yunjae yang kembali mengulang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka untuk menjadi rumah tangga yang lebih baik yang di landasi kejujuran, kepercayaan dan cinta. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka yang terisi kebohongan-kebohongan, karena semuanya sudah di unkapkan dengan jujur pada satu sama lain. Changkyu yang baru menginjak kehidupan baru dalam ikatan suami istri, serta Junsu dan Kibum yang baru akan memulai kisah cinta mereka. Walau hidup mereka takkan selamnya mulus. setidaknya cinta mereka tetap selalu tulus.

Dan cerita ini pun berakhir dengan...

Cinta..

it means

HAPPY ENDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! #Teriak ala Changmin

.

.

* * *

Oh, for real... Jeogmall ghamsaheyo untuk kalian para readers or silent readers

Untuk kalian yg udah nungguin dengan setia cerita yg updatenya seabad, dan uda review cerita saya dari awal sampe epilog ini

untuk yg udah capek2 ngefave or follow cerita yang dari pertama kali gbung di ffn sampe sekarang baru tamat

untuk yg sllu ingetin a.k.a (nagih) untuk update ni ff baik di fb, twitt, or PM,

dan untuk dukungan yg selalu kalian berikan,saya bener-bener berterimakasih dan menghargai semuanya. #pelukreadersatusatu  
Aku gak bisa kasih epilog yang lebih bagus dari ini... mianhe krena jangkauan otak saya terbatas. maaf juga untuk banyak kesalahan yg saya buat di tiap chap, baik typos or kesalahn kata.

I Love You Full Readers MWIM sampai jumpa di ff saya yan lain

**pai pai ~.^**

**ps : Untuk masa lalu Junsu udah di jelasin di chap awal.**

* * *

**.**

**bonus for you my dear reader**  
**'OMAKE**

**.**

Siang hari yang cerah di Honolulu ibu kota dari Hawaii, pulau eksotis yang indah. Tempat tujuan para pasangan pasutri berbulan madu atau bahkan liburan keluarga. Begitu juga dengan Yunjae. Mereka tidak hanya berencana berbulan madu di pulau indah itu, tapi juga mereka melaksanakan pernikahan kedua mereka di tempat itu.

kali ini tidak seperti pernikahan Yunjae yang pertama yang hanya dihadiri orang tua dan kerabat Yunho, Pernikahan Yunjae hari itu di laksanakan di salah satu gereja di honolulu yang letaknya didekat pantai. kali ini dihadiri oleh kerabat dan beberapa teman dekat Jaejoong dari Jepang dan Seoul, ada juga beberapa relasi bisnis tuan kim. Selain itu datang juga Junsu dan Kibum yang didampingi kekasih masing-masing, yaitu Yoochun dan Siwon yang ternyata berhasil merebut hati mereka.

Awalnya orang tua Yunho sempat bingung karena pelaksanaan pernikahan Yunjae yang kedua tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya, walau awalnya mereka sempat shock, tapi akhirnya mereka tidak bisa menolak karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong sudah memberikan cucu yang sangat mereka tamu sudah hadir, pendeta juga sudah hadir, Suasana pernikahan sudah sempurna dan Jaejoong juga Yunho terlihat sudah rapi dalam balutan tuksedo pengantin. tapi, acara tidak kunjung dimulai, membuat para tamu undangan sudah tidak sabar lagi. Pasalnya penyebabnya adalah wali dari Jaejoong belum datang.

"Yun, kita laksanakan pernikahannya tanpa appa saja." Rengek Jaejoong pada Yunho. saat ini keduanya tengah berdiri di depan gereja menanti kedatangan Mr. Kim.

"Tidak. Appamu harus hadir. aku tidak mau pernikahan kali ini sama dengan pernikahan kita yang sebelumnya. semuanya harus lengkap kali ini."

Tekan Yunho lagi. Pasalnya sedari tadi Jaejoong merengek padanya agar prosesi pernikahan mereka segera dilaksanakan, mengingat tamu yang mulai tidak sabar."Tapi kasihan para tamu sudah lelah menunggu."

"Pokoknya kita laksanakan pernikahan setelah aboenim datang!" Kini suara Yunho lebih cemberut, dalam hati ia mati-matian merutuki appanya yang tidak kunjung datang. Entah apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Baru saja Jaejoong berpikir untuk mencincang appanya, suara deru helichopter terdengar. Helichopter itu mendarat di tempat yang terbuka di lapangan gereja yang lumayan luas. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Tukang pamer." Gumam Jaejoong mencibir. Saat melihat ayah mertuanya sudah datang Yunho kembali masuk kedalam gereja untuk bersiap-siap berdiri di altar.

"Mianhe appa terlambat." Ujar Mr. Kim menghampiri anaknya.

"Appa mau berperang eoh?" Jaejoong menunjuk beberapa bodyguard appanya yang bertampang sangar dan berpakaian hitam-hitam di belakang appanya.

"Abaikan saja mereka." KatA Mr. Kim cuek lalu menggandeng tangan anaknya

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Mr. Kim pada anaknya.

"Hmm." Angguk Jaejoong keduanya perlahan mengambil langkah untuk memasuki gereja.

Musik mulai mengalun saat Jaejoong mulai berjalan. Matanya lurus kedepan memandang suaminya yang tampan. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Dimata Yunho, Jaejoong tampak sempurna dengan balutan tuksedo putih dengan mahkota bunga yang juga berwarna putih yang menghiasi rambut blondenya.

"Aku serahkan anakku yang cantik ini padamu. Kalau kau melukainya, peluruku akan menembus jantungmu!" Ancam Mr. Kim setegah berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ne. Percayakan padaku aboenim" Jawab Yunho yakin. Lalu ia segera membawa Jaejoong berhadapan dengan dirinya didepan pastur. Sedangkan Mr. Kim segera duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Hadirin sekalian, kita berkumpul di sini pada hari yang mulia, untuk menyaksikan penyatuan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

Kemudian pendeta itu menghadap ke Yunho . "Jung Yunho , Apakah anda bersedia menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai seorang istri dan berjanji akan selalu setia dan melindungi, dalam suka ataupun duka, saat kaya ataupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Dan berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan saling menghargai selama kalian masih hidup?"

"Saya bersedia!" Jawab Yunho mantap. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok yang berada di depannya, yang kini tersenyum seperti dirinya.

"Dan anda, Kim Jaejoong. Apakah anda bersedia menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai seorang suami dan berjanji akan selalu setia dan melindungi, dalam suka ataupun duka, saat kaya ataupun miskin, saat sakit maupun sehat. Dan berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan saling menghargai selama kalian masih hidup?"

"Saya Bersedia!" Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"And now i pronounce you, as husband and wife. You may kiss." Ujar sang pendeta.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling tersenyum bahagia. "I love You always." Ucap Yunho memandang lekat mata Jaejoong.

"I love you forever." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia.

Kemudian mereka saling mendekatkan wajah lalu saling menempelkan bibir memberikan lumatan kecil dan singkat. Tidak hanya di bibir, Yunho juga mencium istrinya di kening dengan lembut sebagai Tanda bahwa ia begitu menyayangi sang istri. Riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan menyambut kedua pasangan ini, namun disela-sela riuh tepuk tangan, suara tangis balita yang ada di pelukan Mrs. Jung terdengar.  
Jaejoong segera mengambil alih Jinho dari tangan ibu mertuanya.

"Aigoo.. urie Jinho juga ingin di cium?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang anak. Ia dan Yunho pun segera mencium anak mereka bertubi-tubi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja terharu melihat keluarga kecil itu. Setidaknya si mafia sadis sudah berubah menjadi istri dan ibu yang penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang untuk kedua laki-lakinya.

"Acara selanjutnya... BEACH PARTY!" Teriak Changmin melengking membuat semua tamu berhamburan keluar gereja menuju pantai, karena itulah acara yang di tunggu-tunggu.

Sedangkan Jaaejoong yang masih berdiam diri didalam gereja saling melemparkan tatapan cinta. "Aku mencintai kau dan Jinho, kalian harta berhargaku." Ucap Yunho.

"Kami juga mencintaimu Yun. Sangat mencintaimu." Balas Jaejoong. Mereka kembali berciuman singkat lalu beralih mencium Jinho yang sedang berada di gendongan Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilmu dan menjalani sisa hidup dengan bahagia.

* * *

**END**

**.**

**Happy Yunjae day!**

* * *

**Next update - My Sleepless Namja  
**


End file.
